We will be together again
by littlesimmer2
Summary: Fallen into a portal and landing in the echanted forest, wounded and hurt, Caitlynn and Neal are now recovered, then they must find a way back to the others and saving Henry in Neverland. Then back they have to deal with the wicked witch. Will Caitlynn and Gold find a way to be together again? Third in The lost twin. Complete.
1. The Heart of the Truest Believer

Caitlynn sat down on the ground as Mulan stood by Neal as then he woke up and the first Mulan asked to him. "Who are you?"

"Neal." He replied to her.

"How many times to I have to tell you, don't have to ask him anymore, you know already him name." Caitlynn grumbled.

"Is he well?" Aurora and Philip came to them.

"Well enough to be questioned." Mulan replied to her.

"No, there will no questioning." Caitlynn told her, clearly a day.

Aurora grabbed glass of water for Neal as she told him. "Here. Drink. Drink." She helped him drinking. "You must be thirsty."

"Where am I?" Neal asked after he drank the glass of water empty.

"You're in our kingdom." Aurora replied to him as Caitlynn stood up while she still had a little head ache left.

"Where's your…" Neal asked to her. "where's your kingdom?"

"The Enchanted Forest." Philip replied to him.

"Yep, your back." Caitlynn nodded to Neal.

He frowned at her. "I'm back."

"Back?" Aurora asked to him, surprised. "You mean you're from here?"

"He's lying. Look at his clothes." Mulan told them. "He's from the same world Emma and Snow are from."

"He isn't laying, i am not laying, we came from the land without magic." Caitlynn rolled her eyes, as if she wasn't heard to them.

"Emma? Emma swan? You know her?" Neal asked to them.

"How do you know her?" Mulan asked, frowning at him.

"She's… She's my… I.. I don't know." He groaned in pain as he was trying to sit up. "But she's in danger. I have to get back to her. I have to help her!" Then he sat fully up as Caitlynn helped him.

"You need to rest." Philip advised him. "You were gravely injured when we found you." Then he looked at his wound, that was bandaged up. "Were you hit by some kind of arrow?"

"45 caliber arrow. Look, I…" He glanced at Caitlynn. "We… need your help. I need to know that Emma and Henry are all right."

"You're… You're Henry's father?" Aurora asked to him as he nodded to her, then she told her story. "I was once under a sleeping curse. Snow taught me how to control the nightmare. And with practice, I'm able to walk the dream world, find others like me who have passed through." Then Neal stood up. "It's possible I can make contact with them. If I can, what would you like me to tell them?"

"Tell Emma I'm alive, and I love her." Neal replied to her.

"And that I'm alive as well and tell Gold that I miss him." Caitlynn told Aurora.

Aurora nodded to her as she lied down on the thing, where Neal had lied on, Philip helped her. Then Neal turned to Caitlynn. "How… How can you love him?"

Caitlynn looked at him. "Because, I accept him, not trying to change him in what he isn't, to be honest, he changed a little himself, cause he wanted that, not that I mind it."

Neal eyes narrowed a little. "I can't believe that."

"I'm sorry you can't believe that, but it is what it is." Caitlynn told him. "I know were are not on good terms, but at least we have the same coal to go back to my sister Emma." She looked at him. "And just you know, I'm bad, if you get to know me." She smiled at him.

He nodded to her. "Maybe you are right, I don't know you." He looked at her. "And we have the same coal."

"You just have to get to know me." Caitlynn smiled at him.

Then Mulan came to them. "Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah." Neal replied to her.

"How did you two get here?" Mulan asked to both of them.

"I fell through a portal. I thought I thought I was gonna die, and… and I thought about this place. I thought about growing up here." Neal replied to her. "That's how portals work. They take you to wherever you think of."

"And I was knocked out, when we came here." Caitlynn told her.

"Well, what's it like, the other world?" Mulan asked to them.

"Uh, well, for starters, they think that this place is just a fairy tale." Neal replied before Caitlynn could. "Like a… like a legend, like we're all just characters in a story."

"I'm in a story?" Mulan asked confused. Caitlynn stood there listening their conversation.

"Yeah." Neal explained. "They made a movie about you. It's actually pretty good."

"What's a movie?" Mulan asked to him.

Then Aurora woke up and she sat up, looking at them. "Uh… It's worse than I feared." Then she stood up, with the help from Philip. "I couldn't make contact. I wish I could be more help. I… I fear no one can."

"My father can. He always had a plan." Neal told them. "Uh, he would've left something behind, if he ever found himself back here. Something that can be used to contact Emma, to get to her. I know it. I just need to get to his castle."

"Who's your father?" Philip asked to him.

"Rumpelstiltskin." Neal replied to him.

-0-

Caitlynn, Neal and Mulan were walking around to the Dark one castle. Then Mulan asked a question to Neal. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to explain what a movie is."

"You say that you're fighting for Emma." Mulan glanced at him as Caitlynn walked after them, listening. "But she never mentioned you when she was here. Why is that?"

"Because I broke her heart." Neal explained to her. "I let her go so that she could break the curse and fulfill her destiny. And when it was broken, I could've gone after her. I could've told her I loved her. But I was afraid she would never forgive me, so I wound up taking the easy way out, which is not trying."

"Your belief in love wasn't strong enough to overcome your fear of rejection." Mulan concluded.

"Yeah." Neal told her. "Greatest regret of my life, not one I wish upon anyone."

Then Mulan turned to look at Caitlynn. "And did you confess about Gold, that you love him?"

"Yeah, I did." Caitlynn glanced at Neal. "Now he thinks that he and I are dead."

"What do you mean?" Mulan asked confused to her.

"Gold is Rumpelstiltskin." Caitlynn replied to her as she pointed at Neal. "His father."

Mulan nodded to her as then they spotted the Dark one castle, walking closer to it as then they finally arrived to it. Then they walked inside to if as Mulan comment. "It appears abandoned."

Neal spotted a cup, he walked to it and tasted it. "No. Someone's here." Then an arrow went for his face in to the wall. "Whoa!" Caitlynn had a fireball ready as Mulan had her sword ready.

"The first was a warning, milady." A voice said as then they looked to see man standing there. "Chivalry and all that." He stepped off the windowsill and held his bow and arrow ready.

"Who are you?" Caitlynn asked to the man.

"The name's Robin." The man… Robin replied to her.

"No way. Robin Hood." Neal exclaimed.

"I'd bow but this quiver's rather tight." He asked to them. "Now… What are you doing trespassing in my castle?"

"This castle belongs to The Dark One. It is you who trespasses." Mulan countered.

"He hasn't been seen since the queen's curse." Robin told her. "If he ever shows up, I'll be happy to vacate."

"No, no need. In fact you can have it. I just I need to look around for a bit." Neal told him as he wanted to avoid a argument.

"And who would you be to grant such title?" Robin asked to him.

"In this land, I'm known as Baelfire." Neal replied to him. "I'm his son."

Robin put his bow and arrow down. "My apologies." He waved with his arm. "Go ahead."

"You don't want to see I.D.?" Neal asked to him.

"Who would claim to be that who wasn't?" Robin asked back to him.

"Yeah." Neal nodded to him. "Good point."

"Your father would not stand for imposters." Robin told Neal. "He had quite a temper." Caitlynn chucked a little.

"You knew my father?" Neal asked to him.

"We crossed paths once, yes." Robin replied to him.

"Most crossings with my father don't end well." Neal comment.

"It was touch and go." Robin reassured him. "He spared my life. I owe him a debt."

"Well, I'm happy to collect." Neal clasped his hands together. "I'm looking for something he left here. A magical item."

"Well, I'm very sorry to disappoint, but I arrived shortly after the curse." Robin told him. "The place was cleaned out. Nothing of any value remains."

"Well, thieves and looters would only take what they could see." Neal comment.

"Well, you are right." Caitlynn comment to Neal as then he spotted a cane, he recognized it.

Neal picked it up as then Mulan asked to him. "What's magical of a knotted old cane? It probably belonged to one of the looters."

"No, it belonged to him." Neal pointed at the markings on the cane. "See these markings? He was keeping track of me growing." Then Neal waved with the cane as then a door appeared on the wall.

"I've handled that walking stick a dozen times." Robin told him. "It never released a cloaking spell before. My father enchanted objects so that what might be a useless piece of wood in the hands of a looter would become magical in his."

"Or in the hands of his only son." Mulan comment.

"He called it blood magic." Neal told them. "Might not always seem like it, but family was important to dear old dad."

"So…" Robin asked to him. "What's in there?"

"Let's find out." Neal replied to him.

They all walked to the door and Neal opened it, then Neal found something that could help them, a crystal ball. He put he hands around it. "I spent my entire life running from magic. Now it's the only thing that can help me." He focused on it, but it wasn't working. "It's not working." He turned around and put it on the table. "Why isn't it working?"

"Don't think of a place. Think of her, of my sister Emma, how you feel about her." Caitlynn replied to him. "Use your emotion."

Neal nodded to her as he put his hands on the crystal ball again as then a image came from Emma. "No. It can't be."

"What's wrong?" Mulan Frowned. "Isn't she there?"

"Yes, but that's not Storybrooke." Neal told them all. "Emma's in Neverland."

"We are going to never land, then?" Caitlynn crossed her arms.

"Yep." Neal replied to her.

"Great." Caitlynn sighed.

-0-

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the new story and this first chapter and a thank you who has favorited and followed and reviewed. Please favorite, follow and maybe review from you guys, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story.

Until next time, bye.


	2. Quite a Common Fairy

**Author's note:** I'm going to combine two episodes, I hope it will look good to you all readers. The episodes are Lost Girl and Quite a Common Fairy.

-0-

In Neverland, Gold was sitting on a tree that was fallen on the ground. Then he heard something as he stood up and called. "Who's there? Show yourself." He turned around as then someone grabbed his childhood dull, he runs after him or her. "That doesn't belong to you, dearie." He finally to grab him or her as then he pulled the hood down and sees it was Caitlynn. "Caitlynn. I don't understand. How did you get here?"

"I thought, I would never see you like that, I very much like it." Caitlynn said to him, charming. "Also I thought that clothes was your past."

"Well, this is now my future." Gold told her even charming. Then he turned seriously. "Becoming this again The Dark One that's the only way I'll save my grandson."

"Then you must save him as The Dark One." Caitlynn told him. "You can really save him, my love, I know you can do it."

Then she leaned in to kiss him as then he pulled away. "You're not really here, are you?"

"No, of course not." Caitlynn replied to him. "I'm in the enchanted forest, with your son Baelfire."

"Are you okay?" Gold asked concerned. "Is my boy, okay?"

"We are fine, but we are trapped there." Caitlynn replied to him, seriously. "We can no longer come back to home."

Gold didn't believe her, he know that his son was here for some time and that he escaped from here, from Neverland. He grabbed her by the throat and he went angry at her. "How do I know these aren't just lies meant to lead me astray? How do I know Pan didn't conjure up a vision of you?"

"He didn't. You did." Caitlynn replied to him.

"What?" Gold aske shocked, releasing her.

"The question is why." Caitlynn smirked at him.

-0-

Then, not much later, they were walking around to jungle as then they arrived by a cliff. The stopped with walking as Gold asked to her. "So do you know why you brought me to the island? I thought you were gonna show me the answer."

"No, only you know that." Caitlynn replied to him.

"I've already told you." Gold told her.

"No, you haven't." Caitlynn started to argue.

"I have no idea." Gold told her depressed.

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"You are holding back."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Caitlynn." Gold looked at her.

"What are you not saying?" Caitlynn asked to him.

"I'm a coward." Gold replied to her. "I'm just like my father."

"You feel better now, don't you?" Caitlynn looked at him. "You know why I'm here."

"You always accepted me." Gold replied to her.

"I still do. So why am I here?" Caitlynn asked to him. "What are you dealing with?"

"Pan offered me a deal." Gold sighed. "I let him keep Henry, and he allows me to live. The boy needn't be my undoing."

"And you're afraid you'll make the wrong choice." Caitlynn told him.

"I generally do." Gold comment.

"You abandoned your son Baelfire and regretted it your whole life. You don't need to do the same to Henry." Caitlynn told him as she gave him the dull. "Letting go of the past it's the first step."

"You know, this was the last thing my father gave me." Gold told her.

"And what happened to him?" She asked to him.

"He left me." He replied coldly.

"If you don't want to repeat the mistakes he made, you need to let go." Caitlynn told him as then she walked away from him.

Gold turned to the cliff and let go of his dull, looking at it as it fell down into the water.

-0-

In the enchanted forest, in the Dark Castle, Neal grabbed a chair and put by the closet as Mulan asked to him. "You found the crystal ball. What else are you looking for?"

"It showed me where Emma is. Now I have to get to her." Neal replied to her as then he stood on the chair and started to look for something.

"Uh, not sure you're gonna find a horse in there, mate." Robin comment to Neal.

"We need a portal." Caitlynn muttered.

"I don't need a horse." Neal stopped and he turned around to look at Robin. "I need a portal. A way to create a portal."

"We both need to same portal, so stop talking in the 'I' form." Caitlynn told Neal.

Neal sighed. "Yeah, you are right." He told to Caitlynn.

Then Robin spoke up. "Why don't you calm down and tell me what the problem is? Perhaps I can assist."

"Henry is trapped in Neverland with Peter Pan, who is, hands down, the nastiest person I've ever met." Neal replied to him.

"I saw Emma in that ball, not Henry." Mulan comment.

"That's, because he thought only of Emma." Caitlynn told her as Mulan nodded to her.

Then Neal started to explain. "Listen, I was in Neverland. Pan was looking for a boy a specific boy. I… I know he had some picture of him on a scroll. He called him the truest believer."

"And you believe that to be Henry?" Mulan asked to him.

"It has to be." Neal replied to her. "That's the only reason Emma would be in Neverland. Help me look. Uh, lots of things makes portals beans, magic mirrors, uh, ruby slippers, some kinds of ashes." Then Neal let something fall as then a couple of men stormed into the room.

"What the hell was that?" One of them asked to them all.

"Stand down, little John." Robin replied to him. "We're fine."

Then a little boy runs to him as then he was in his arms as then Neal asked to Robin. "Who's this?"

"Merry men come in all sizes. This is my son Roland." Robin replied to him as Caitlynn smiled at the little boy.

Neal also smiled at them as then he told them. "I know how to get to Neverland." He gets of the chair. "I know how to get to Henry."

Then Neal started to explain to Robin as the others walked out of the room while Neal was still talking, Caitlynn stood beside him. Then Robin called angry. "Are you out of your mind?! He's 4 years old."

"The shadow won't touch him. I promise." Neal reassured him.

"How do you know that?" Robin asked, disbelieving.

"Because I've dealt with it before. It's what took me to Neverland as a kid. All Roland has to do is summon it. That's it." Neal pointed at Caitlynn and himself. "We'll take it from there. We'll be the one going to Neverland, not him."

"Oh, so at best, my toddler is bait. At worst, something goes wrong, and a demonic shadow carries him through a portal to the nastiest person you ever met." Robin argued.

"Look, Robin, we have to get there." Caitlynn joined in the argument.

"I lost my wife a while back." Robin told them the reason, why he is against it. "Before that, we almost never even had Roland. She was so sick. Now she's gone. He's all I have. I can't lose him."

"So you know how I feel. I need my boy and Emma. They're all I have." Neal told him.

"Gold and Emma are the only things that I have, that and besides my nephew Henry." Caitlynn told to Robin, then she muttered. "And my parents." She sighed as she thought, both adopted and birth parents.

"So because I know what it is to value family, I should risk mine?" Robin scoffed.

"When she was sick your wife… How did she live so she could have your boy?" Neal asked to him.

"You know how." Robin replied to him.

"My father. He saved her and your son." Neal told him, realizing.

"Ah, I Once." Robin told to them. "He stands at the window. He calls out once. If that doesn't take, that's it. No second chance."

"You gotta understand. This is my second chance." Neal told him.

"Thank you." Caitlynn told to Robin.

-0-

Not a while later, They explained it to the others, they were not happy with it, but agreed it was Neal and Caitlynn's only change, then they explained it to Roland, what he needs to do. When they were done they were preparing to the shadow and were for Roland to stand. Then them self's, were to stand, Mulan told them to plan. "I'll be right here next to the window. Robin, behind the table. Neal, you need to be there, under the sill. Caitlynn you will be beside Neal. You'll come up right under the shadow."

"It's a good plan." Robin told to Mulan.

"I know." Mulan told him.

"Hood. Man, thanks again." Neal told to Robin.

"Thank me when your family's back together." Robin told him as he sees his face. "What?"

"I, you know, uh, I'm gonna save them. But back together? We'll see." Neal told him, sadly.

"I thought you said you loved them." Robin told him, confused.

"I do. We'll see if I can earn it back." Neal told him.

"Why wouldn't you?" Mulan asked to him.

"Cause I screwed up the first time." Neal replied to him. "Hopefully, I get another chance. When Emma told me that she loved me, I… I waited too long before I felt the same. I won't make that mistake again."

"I'm sure she will forgive you." Mulan reassured him.

"I hope so. I learned that lesson the hard way. When you love someone, you don't keep it in. You say it." Neal told her.

Then little John and Roland were coming into the room, little John had Roland in his arm. "You ready?" He asked to them.

"I suppose." Robin told him as he grabbed his son from little John, then little John walked out of the room as Robin talked to his son. "Come here, little man. Okay. Now daddy's gonna be right there." He pointed at the table. "Okay. Now it might be loud, but nothing's gonna hurt you. You understand? You remember what you have to say?"

"Yeah. I say…" Roland stared to say as then he was interrupted by the adults.

"No! No! No! Not yet! No! Wait, wait, wait." They all chorused.

"Not yet." Mulan told them. "Positions."

Then they all sat in their positions as then Robin told to his son. "Okay. All right. All right. Okay, Roland. Say it."

"I believe." Roland said to the window.

Nothing happened as Neal told to Robin. "Maybe if he says it again. Just once more."

"No. I'm sorry, mate. That's it." Robin told to Neal as then the window opened and the shadow comes for Roland, Robin picked his son up as he called to shadow. "No!" Then the shadow grabbed the sleeve from Roland pajamas.

"Hey! I got it!" Mulan told them as she swing with her sword and cut the sleeve off, the shadow looked at then as then it flew off, quickly Mulan shouted at Neal and Caitlynn. "Neal, Caitlynn, go!" they both run out the window and grab either of the shadow's feet. Then they flew with the shadow to Neverland as Robin and Mulan watched them fly away from there.

-0-

Later, the shadow let them fall on the island in Neverland. They both landed safely on the ground as then Felix was waiting for them. "Welcome home Baelfire. Pan will be so happy to see you." Felix told him as then he looked at Caitlynn. "And you too, true love of Rumpelstiltskin." She glared at him as Neal looked annoyed at him, he had to see him first.

-0-

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and a thank you who has favorited and followed and reviewed. Please favorite, follow and maybe review from you guys, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story. Also if you all didn't noticed, this is the sequel from my stories, The lost twin and What is lost is back.

Until next time, bye.


	3. Nasty Habits

"Feels like just yesterday I welcomed you to Neverland the first time, Baelfire." Felix told to Neal as he and Caitlynn were tied up at the hands. They were also walking. "Gotta say, hoped I'd never see you again."

"Then maybe Pan shouldn't have taken my son." Neal glanced at the boy.

"Maybe you should've left well enough alone." Felix taunted.

"I'm gonna get him back." Neal told to him, seriously.

"You really believe that? You were a lost boy." Felix said to him as they were still walking. "You know Peter Pan's not be too trifled with. You know how long he's been searching for the heart of the truest believer. Do you really believe he'll just give him up?"

"Maybe, if I ask nicely." Neal told to him sarcastically as he had wasn't not tied up anymore, but he did let see to Felix, yet as Caitlynn saw what he did and tried to same, but she couldn't.

"You may have grown up, Baelfire, but it would appear you have grown up stupid." Felix taunted him.

"I have grown up. I don't know if I'm stupid or not, but I do know I know how to tie an overhand knot." Neal turned around to face Felix and knocked him out. "I'm not a boy anymore, Felix. I sure as hell ain't lost." Then he put of his jacket and he rushed over to Caitlynn.

"Can you get me out of these?" Caitlynn motion to her tied hands.

"Yes." Neal replied to her as he untied her. "There." He told her.

"Thanks." Caitlynn told him nicely as then she looked at Felix. "What do we do about him?"

"We leave him there and find the others." Neal replied to her.

Caitlynn nodded to him. "Okay."

Then they rushed away from there, not wanting for Felix to wake up again.

-0-

Meanwhile with Gold, he is sitting on a branch, painting his Face as then a voice said to him. "Why wearing a mask? You don't that." He turned to look as Caitlynn stood there.

"Because, I need the monster, Caitlynn." Gold looked at her. "I need the monster that's in me." Caitlynn walked to him and she sat down next to him. "It's the only way I can save him." Gold told to her. "And that's what I've decided. I'm gonna save Henry."

"The prophecy states that Henry will be your undoing." Caitlynn smirked at him. She never smirked at him, well not this version of her. "To save him, you ensure your own death."

"You don't think I can do it?" Gold asked to her.

"I think your intentions are good." Caitlynn replied to him. "But a lifetime of craven self-interest is a nasty habit that you've never been able to break."

"Things are different now." Gold said to her.

"How?" Caitlynn looked confused. "What's different?"

"Because I have nothing to live for." Gold looked at her.

Caitlynn grabbed his hand. "What about me?"

"You're not real." Gold replied to her. "Just a vision."

"But, I'm here on the island." Caitlynn told to him, he looked shocked. "Looking for you."

Gold didn't look at her. "If you found me, but my son is dead and the only way I can redeem myself is by saving his son and giving my life. You would be alone."

Caitlynn's eyes narrowed.

-0-

Not much later, Gold was walking around in the woods as then he heard whispers and went to the direction from it. He went closer and saw that they grabbing some stuff as then he let show his face as then they shouted at them. "Stop by order of Pan!"

Then he waved his hand at them, sending a spark of pale red magic flaying at boys as then they fall asleep, failing on the ground. "I don't take orders." He muttered as he looked at the stuff and grabbed a spear up as he heard rustling, he son came into the view and saw his father as Gold looked shocked back. "Bae? You're not real. You're dead."

"What? Of course I'm real." Neal looked at his father, as if he was insane. "What the hell's going on?!"

"You're a vision, just like Caitlynn." Gold pointed at him.

"No. No, hey. Listen to me. It's me. I was shot." Neal told to his father as he hoped that Caitlynn was here soon. She was right behind him, his thought. "Okay? But I survived. See? I'm alive."

"My son is dead!" Gold still thought his son was dead, he pushed Neal into the tree. "You're just here to remind me of my failure! That's not why I'm here. My weakness."

Caitlynn came now into the view as she told to him strongly. "Put the spear down."

"You're here to question my resolve." Gold ignored her as he looked at Neal. "But you won't succeed. I will sacrifice my life for Henry. And nothing will stand in my way!"

"Please, papa." Neal begged to him, to see him that he was really here.

"Bae?" Gold looked at his son, realizing. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah." Neal nearly whispered.

"I thought I'd lost you forever." Gold told his son, then he looked at Caitlynn.

"We are not dead." Caitlynn tried to joke. "As you can see."

Gold looked at her. "You are also really here, then?"

"Yes, my love." Caitlynn told him, smiling. Then Gold thought that what version he saw of her was Pan trying to trick with him, she never smirked at him or talked strangely, from not this time. He smiled back at her.

"How is it possible?" Gold asked to them.

"It's kind of a long story." Neal replied to his father as he grabbed the spear. "Let's just say that the debt Robin Hood owes you has been paid."

"You two were back in our land?" Gold looked at them.

"Yes, but as Neal said it is a long story." Caitlynn replied to him.

"Yeah, but we made it here." Neal told his father. "The only thing that matters now is that I help Emma save Henry. Where is she?"

"I left her and the rest of them aboard Hook's ship." Gold replied to him. "As noble as their intentions may be, they don't have the stomach to do what needs to be done." As much as Caitlynn loved them, they were goodies. She looked at Gold.

"Like what you did to these boys? They're not, uh…" Neal couldn't finish his reply, he didn't want to think that they were exactly dead.

"Dead." Caitlynn finished it.

"No, they're just sleeping." Gold told them as then he quickly added. "For now."

"Let's leave it that way, okay?" Neal looked at the boys on the ground and grabbed a bow and some arrows.

"You don't have the stomach either." Gold told his son.

"I'll do what needs to be done." Neal walked to his father. "But killing lost boys? We don't have to do that."

"We shall see." Gold muttered.

"So I take it you have a plan?" Neal told his father. "The whole "sacrifice your life" thing was just you being dramatic."

"Well, it's the only way. Pan's too powerful. You can only beat him if you're willing to die, which I am." Gold told his son as Caitlynn looked at him sadly.

"What if I told you there was another way?" Neal asked to him.

Then they walked to a small lake, that's connected with the ocean, Gold asked to his son. "So what exactly is your plan?"

"You know how if you hold a shell up to your ear you can hear the ocean?" Neal asked back as he grabbed a shell. "Certain shells, the ocean can hear you."

Neal began to blow into the shell as Caitlynn asked to him. "Why would we need the ocean to hear us?" Then he blow for a second time as he pointed at the water.

The water began bubbling beneath the surface as Gold asked to him. "What have you done?"

Neal quickly stood up. "Give me the spear." He told to his father as then he throw it to the squid, at the spear was a rope attached to it. The spear was right in the middle as Neal grabbed the edge of the rope as Gold did the same and both of them started to pull the squid the edge of the water.

When the squid was at the edge of the water, Gold asked to his son. "A squid?"

"That's right." Neal replied to his father. "I believe you know how to extract ink from one of these bad boys."

"Squid ink." Gold looked at his son.

"So this is your plan?" Caitlynn asked to Neal.

"It can immobilize the most magical of creatures." Neal explained to them. "Even Pan."

"I have some experience with it." Gold cut in.

"Can you get it out?" Neal eyed at him.

"Indeed." Gold replied to him. "But how do you plan on getting close enough to use it?"

"I don't need to get close." Neal grabbed the bow and arrows up. "All I need is one clean shot to get Henry back."

"Well, leave that to me." Gold reassured his son.

-0-

Gold cast a spell on the compound as the boys fell asleep, only Pan was still awake. Then Pan countered. "We have a guest! No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games. Who could it be? I guess…" He waved with his hand as then a fire starts. "The Dark One. Come to save Henry, have you, laddie? How exciting." Then Pan noticed Caitlynn standing beside Gold, looking ratter angry. "Well, well, the Dark One's true love, Caitlynn." He looked at her. "Did you know the Dark One is ready to sacrifice his life for his family? Speaking of family…" He waved again with hand a then he light up a torch. "You can come out now, Baelfire."

Neal came out of the bushes. "Name's Neal now." He told to Pan aimed his bow ready to him.

"New name, but the same old tricks." Pan taunted. "It's heartwarming to see father and son working together, especially after you abandoned him, Rumple. This is a real family reunion." Then he looked at Caitlynn. "And the Dark One true lover, not really family, yet, right Baelfire?"

"Neal." Neal muttered.

"What are you waiting for?" Gold asked to his son.

"I got this." Neal replied to his father as he fired the arrow to Pan as he catches it.

"Clever. But we've been through this before, Baelfire." Pan told to Neal. "Have you remembered nothing?" Then he throws the arrow on the ground.

"I remember plenty." Neal grinned. "That's why I didn't coat the tip."

"Grab Henry." Gold told to them as then they rushed over to Henry.

Neal grabbed Henry up as then Pan taunted at Neal. "Well, how about that? I'm impressed. But are you sure you're really saving him, Bae?"

"What could be worse than leaving him here with you?" Neal asked to him.

"Why don't you ask your father?" Pan scoffed as he couldn't move. "Sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us."

"W… what's he talking about?" Neal asked to his father.

"Don't listen to him." Gold replied to him as then Caitlynn yawned a little, she was getting tired ad wanted to sleep. Gold glanced at her.

"You mean you haven't told him?" Pan asked to Gold, making him to look at Pan again.

"Told me what?" Neal asked confused.

"Why, about the prophecy, of course." Pan smirked.

"What prophecy?" Neal looked really confused. "What's he mean?"

"The prophecy that says you've been tricked." Pan smirked again at the father and son as well at Caitlynn. "Your father isn't here to rescue your son." Caitlynn glared at Pan. "He's here to murder him."

-0-

Back at their compound, Neal put Henry on the ground as Caitlynn told to Gold. "I'm tired."

"Did you had sleep in the enchanted forest?" Gold asked concerned.

"Barely." Caitlynn replied to him.

Gold walked closer to her as he grabbed her hand. "You had the nightmares again, did you?"

"Yes, my love." Caitlynn admitted.

Then Gold kissed her hand as then he lead to a branch. Caitlynn looked confused at him as then he told her. "We are going to sit as you fall asleep in my arms." Neal glanced at them.

Caitlynn nodded to him. "Okay." Then they sat down as then Caitlynn is in Gold's arms.

Not much later, Caitlynn was fast asleep as then Neal spoke to his father. "What the hell was he talking about?"

"Oh, don't mind him." Gold shrugged it off.

"He said you were gonna murder Henry!" Neal snapped at him.

"He plays games. Mind games." Gold argued to him. "The important thing is we got the boy and we got away."

"Where are we?" Neal changed the subject.

"The other side of the island." Gold replied to his son. "We're safe here for the time being."

Then Neal walked to Henry. "Hey. Hey, Henry." He tried to wake him up. "It's me. Hey, it's your dad."

"No, he… he can't hear you." Gold told to his son.

"Then wake him up." Neal demanded.

"Pulling him out of the spell could be dangerous." Gold looked at his son. "He'll wake naturally in a few hours. He'll be fine."

"All right." Neal wanted answers. "Then you can explain to me what the hell Pan meant. This prophecy that he's talking about, why would he say that you'd kill Henry?"

"Oh, I don't know, to create a wedge between us." Again Gold shrugged it off.

"That's not a denial." Neal realized. "No, this has to do with what happened when I found you. You thought I was a hallucination. You said that you had to do the right thing and save Henry! What did that really mean?"

"Baelfire…" Gold began to say.

Bur then Neal interrupted him, by shouting. "It's Neal!" Then Caitlynn woke up and gold stood up. "Now stop dodging and tell me what's going on!" Caitlynn looked at the men.

"There was a seer, and she told me of a prophecy that boy would help reunite me with you." Gold finally explained. "And that boy… Would be my undoing."

"Henry." Neal nearly whispered as then Caitlynn now understands where they were talking about.

"I didn't know it was gonna be my own grandson, till I found you in New York and discovered you were his father." Gold argued with him.

"You were planning on getting rid of him, whoever he was, weren't you?" Neal countered. "To try and cheat fate? To get around the prophecy? You cold-blooded son of a bitch. You were gonna kill him."

"Yes." Gold whispered, but loud enough for them to hear.

"Get back. You stay away from him!" Neal ordered him.

"That was then." Gold argued. "Things have changed. I… I didn't come here to Neverland to hurt Henry. I came here to save him."

"After what you just told me, I'm supposed to believe you?!" Neal looked at his father in disbelieve.

"I won't lie to you, Bae." Gold begged. "Self-preservation has been a nasty habit I've had my whole life, but I came here to break it, to do the right thing and to save your son. Even if that meant sacrificing my own life. You have to trust me."

"How can I?" Neal stared at his father. Then he looked at Caitlynn. "How can you be so calm?"

"Because I knew about." Caitlynn told him. "He had told me, but a while ago and I told me that he wouldn't, no couldn't harm Henry, because he is my family!" Neal eyes narrowed, he wanted really to trust her, but he just couldn't. He couldn't trust his father either. He had two leaves, one that on the ground by Caitlynn and one in his hand. It have Squid ink on it, so Gold was trapped, and then Caitlynn will be trapped as well and couldn't use magic to get out of it. Caitlynn will then likely to stand up and help Gold, so he made that plan. He did it do it unnoticed by them and had the leave meant for Caitlynn laying on the ground and the other in his hand for his father now.

"Tell me what I have to do to gain your trust, and I will." Gold told to his son.

"Give me The Dark One dagger." Neal glanced up at his father. "I know you. I know you wouldn't come all the way to Neverland without it. It's the only thing that can control you. It's the only thing that could stop you. You wouldn't take any chances with it."

"I don't have it." Gold told to him, making Caitlynn look at him. _'Why hasn't he the dagger with him?'_ she thought.

"Why you lying?" Neal asked to him.

"I'm not lying to you, Bae." Gold explained it to him. "I hid it so Pan couldn't get it, so he couldn't stop me."

"So un-hide it!" Neal shouted.

"My shadow took it." Gold told him quickly.

"Your shadow." Neal laughed at little as he stood up. "Man, you got an answer for everything, don't you?"

"I'm telling you the truth, I swear." Gold looked at his son.

"You know, maybe you did hide it." Neal told to him. "Maybe you do want to do the right thing. But that's today. What about tomorrow?"

"I've changed." Gold told him.

"Have you?" Neal asked unsure.

"Yes." Gold replied immediately.

"The prophecy still stands." Neal pointed at his son. "You save him, he's still your undoing."

"I'm still willing to die for him." Gold stated, pointing at Henry.

"What happens if we get back, and you have your happy ending with Caitlynn, and then you realize that the only thing standing between you and your happy ending is my son?" Neal explained. "And suddenly, "undoing" doesn't sound so great."

"You're my happy ending." Gold told him with teary eyes. "This is, because it's my redemption. I can be strong, son, if you have faith in me."

Neal stepped towards his father as then he grabbed his hand. "You know, when I was living here and sleeping in a cave, I used to dream of you coming to rescue me. But then I'd wake up and remember how you left me behind. You left your own son behind for the power of that dagger. How can I think that things would ever be any different?" Then Neal stepped away and let go his father hand.

"Neal." Gold gasped as he pulled the leaf off and it his hand was under Squid ink. Then he couldn't move as then Caitlynn wanted to come for him as she was put in same position, she also couldn't move. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna find Emma and the others and get the hell off this island." Neal grabbed Henry and put him over his shoulders. "Then I'm gonna get my family back home." He walked past them.

"You can't go into the jungle alone." Gold tried to warn them. "Without my power to protect you, Pan will capture you both!"

"I'm sorry, I got no choice." Neal told to his father. "We're safer without you. Good-bye, papa." Then he walked away from them to find the others.

-0-

Finally they could move again as they went to each other and hugged. They couldn't believe that Neal trapped them and has taken Henry with him. "Why would he do sues a thing?" Caitlynn asked to Gold.

"Because he couldn't trust us." Gold replied solemnly.

"Neal should have trusted you." Caitlynn told him. "And me. We wouldn't harm Henry." She looked at him. "I trust you with that, my love."

"How could he?" Gold asked her. "After everything I've done?"

"You came here to save Henry, protect him." Caitlynn replied to him. "You would've given your own life to him." She had her hand in his hand. "He should have seen that. He know that I just accept and he can't accept that, I think."

"He can't accept that, I have changed a bit myself." Gold looked at her. "But if I was to save him and we are going back, the prophecy remains. Henry's still my undoing."

"Have they ever said that, it would mean death?" Caitlynn asked to him.

"No, they haven't." Gold replied to her, slowly. He blinked at her, realizing what she meant. Then he grinned imply at her. "Ha, they didn't mean death." He kissed her.

Caitlynn kissed him back. _'Glad he understands it.'_ She thought.

-0-

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and a thank you who has favorited and followed and reviewed. And a thanks for the 143 views. *Smiles very happily.* Please favorite, follow and maybe review from you guys, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story.

Until next time, bye.


	4. Ariel

"You really should've taken my deal." Pan walked towards Hook.

"It doesn't look like I need your help with Emma after all, mate." Hook told him, with his bottle in his hand.

"What, you think that kiss actually meant something?" Pan taunted.

"I do." Hook told him seriously. "I think it means she's finally starting to see me for the man I am."

"What? A one-handed pirate with a drinking problem?" Pan raised his eyebrow. "I'm no grown-up, but I'm pretty sure that's less than appealing."

"A man of honor." Hook corrected.

"So tell me…" Pan smirked. "What would a man of honor like yourself do with a big, fat secret?"

"Well, that depends what the secret is." Hook told him.

"Baelfire." Pan told to him. "Neal. Whatever name he goes by these days. The guy Emma loves. Henry's father." He looked at him. "And her sister, Caitlynn, true love of Rumpelstiltskin."

"What of them?" Hook asked to him. "They are dead."

"No. I'm afraid not. They are alive." Pan replied to him. "And that's not even the best part. They are in Neverland."

Hook stiffened at that. "They are here?"

"Oh yes. Can you believe it? I'm sure Emma would love to know that Henry's father and her sister are still alive." Pan replied to him. "But I'd hate for that to get in the way of budding romance." He walked away, but then peeked his head towards him. "So I'll leave it up to you to tell her or not. Let's see what kind of man you really are." Then he now really walked away from Hook, leaving him with his thoughts about it.

-0-

Hook walked back to the camp as then he saw David and Mary Margaret sitting, he immediately walked to them as he told them. "We need to talk. Pan paid me a visit. He, uh He told me that Neal and Caitlynn are alive, that they are on this very island."

"Emma saw them." Mary Margaret told him, she really wanted hope, but just couldn't just yet. "He was shot and Caitlynn was hit on her head. They fell through a portal. No one could survive that."

"Well, They did, and now they are here." Hook told to them. "He said he took Neal from this very camp while we were off in his cave. According to Pan, if he's telling the truth."

"And, uh, why would he tell you?" Mary Margaret asked to him.

"What does he hope to gain?" David added.

"Who knows why he does anything?" Hook looked at them. "He has his reasons, but it's a sure bet they're not good ones."

Mary Margaret shot up as she looked at the tracks on the ground, but is form one person. "He's telling the truth. Tracks and a scuffle." She looked at them. "Someone was here while we were gone. We have to tell her." then she started to walk to her daughter as then avid stopped her.

"No, no, no. She already lost Neal once." David told her as he also saw it, it was from one person's scuffle and another one that over powered him/her. "And if this is a game, we can't put her through losing him again."

"He's right." Hook agreed. "Either way, telling her is what Pan wants, which is why we shouldn't do it."

Mary Margaret frowned at them. "You want to find him without letting her know?"

"Why hurt her unnecessarily?" Hook agreed.

"I've never lied to her before." Mary Margaret told them.

"You're not lying. You're just keeping a secret until confirmation." Hook told her.

"Secrets always seem to keep us from the people we really care about." Mary Margaret sighed.

"And sometimes secrets protect the people we love." David reminded her.

-0-

Meanwhile, by Gold and Caitlynn. Caitlynn is relaxing for a little, her closed as Gold was trying to see the future, his closed, concentrating as then someone said. "You can't see the future here." Gold eyes shot open as he looked at Pan. Caitlynn eyes opened as well, she looked also at Pan. "It's impossible to see the future in a place where time stands still."

"I may not see the future here, but I can make one happen." Gold looked at him.

"Was that a threat?" Pan asked amused.

"Yes." Caitlynn hissed.

"Fiery" Pan told her as then he looked at Gold. "And here I made you your favorite breakfast eggs in a basket." He pointed at their fire where a small rock was sitting with two bits of bread with eggs inside sitting there. "I thought you could use it and not you little true lover. You looked a little down in the dumps."

"Oi, I will just share with him." Caitlynn told him.

"I'm fine." Gold sneered at him.

Pan used his attention to Gold and not to Caitlynn. "Sure you are, Rumple." He looked at him. "You've lost your son Neal. Again. And Henry's unattainable because… Well, you'd have to go through me, and we both know you can't. You still like the yolk runny, don't you?"

"What do you want?" Gold demanded.

"Well, if you won't eat, then I will." Pan grabbed one of bread. He bit in it. "I'm just trying to point out the silver lining in your cloudy life."

"That by killing you, all our troubles end?" Gold asked to him.

"We both know that's not going to happen, because the only way to do that is for you to die, too." Pan towards him. "You can go, leave the island."

"And abandon my son?" Gold shook with head. "And Henry? I don't think so."

"Look, even if you did save them which you won't what would be the point?" Pan countered. "They'll never forgive you for all the horrible things you've done."

"You don't know that." Gold argued.

"Have you forgiven your father?" Pan asked to Gold as he stayed silent, Pan continued talking. "You see my point? Back to that silver lining you have this girl here, go back to Storybrooke." He pointed at Caitlynn. "Make a new start. She looks fertile. Maybe a new child? You and I both know that's the only future for you Assuming you want to live." He put the bread, with the egg inside back on the small rock. "Enjoy the eggs." He said to them as then he walked away from them.

"Oh, that god forsaken demon." Caitlynn countered as then she looked at Gold. "Why has he a pick on you? Do you know him?"

Gold looked sadly at her. "Unfortunately, I do."

Caitlynn looked at his face, realizing as she asked to him. "How do you know him?"

Gold took a deep breath as he told her. "He is my father."

"How can he be your father? He is younger than you." Caitlynn said, shocked.

"Well, by magic." Gold told her.

"Can you tell me, the whole story what happened between the two of you, my love?" Caitlynn asked, softly.

Gold nodded to her. "Yes." Then he started with his story, about his father and him.

-0-

Caitlynn and Gold sat peacefully next to each other as then Regina came to them, trying to magically choke Caitlynn, Gold stood fast up. "Enough of this."

"Regina!" Gold shouted to her.

"Are you really going to fall for this?" Regina told him, continued trying.

Then Caitlynn went angry at her as then she throw as fire ball, Regina stopped. "What are you doing?" She asked angry. She didn't get an answer.

Then Gold asked to same. "What are you doing?"

"I was showing you the truth that was Pan's shadow." Regina looked shocked. "But I guess not."

"You thought I was a shadow, Gold have already dealt with that." Caitlynn told her, angry.

"Why are you here?" Gold asked to Regina.

"Well, for starters, I thought I was saving your ass." Regina replied at little guilty. "I'm wrong about that."

"Oh, why do you even care?" Gold asked to her.

"I care because I've been camping with the Charming's for a week and getting nowhere." Regina replied to him as she glanced a little to Caitlynn. "If we're gonna get Henry, I need you." Then she looked at Gold. "I need Rumpelstiltskin."

"Well, the problem, dearie, is that Rumpelstiltskin can only stop Pan by dying." Gold told her.

"What have I told you?" Caitlynn asked to him.

"I know." Gold replied to her, stubbornly.

"You're not gonna die at anyone's hands but my own." Regina told to the imp as Caitlynn secretly, thanked her, but would never let her kill him, what a thought! "We're the two most powerful practitioners of magic who have ever lived. The Evil Queen and the Dark One joining forces? I'd say we can find another way to handle one smug teenager."

"You've never faced him. I have." Gold told her dramatically. "And I know what killing him requires. And that is? My life."

"Stubborn." Caitlynn mumbled. "Drama queen."

"Well, as much as I want to, maybe we don't have to kill him." Regina was thinking out loud. "If that's the case, then maybe we can find another way something to contain him, some other fate."

"A fate worse than death." Gold muttered.

"Now we're talking. There's my malevolent imp." Regina told him.

"Is there a spell you know?" Caitlynn asked to him.

Regina looked at him. "Something we can enact?"

"No." Gold replied to them both. "But back in my shop, I might have just the thing."

"Well, why didn't you bring it with you in the first place?!" Regina asked to him, a little angry.

"Because I came here to kill him and die in the process!" Gold snapped.

"Well, I could've told you that wasn't gonna happen." Regina laughed at little at the imp. "You forget, dear. I've known you a long time. I know all about your survival instincts."

"Yeah, well, they have." Gold muttered a little.

"Well, good they have." Caitlynn told him.

"Good. So now we just need a change of plans." Regina told to them both. "We need to get back to your shop, pick up this magical item, and then all of our problems are solved."

"Crossing realms?" Gold asked a little sarcastically. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Regina replied to him, a little too seriously. "That's all."

"This is going to be a difficult journey." Caitlynn whispered to herself.

-0-

They walked to a small lake, that's connected to the ocean. They were also earlier with Neal, summoning a squid. Regina picking up a shell.

"If you think summoning a giant squid is the answer, we've already tried that." Gold told her.

"Oh, you've had fun, haven't you?" Regina smirked at him. "I have no intention of ordering calamari." She told him, before using the shell. A moment later a red head popped up in the water, a mermaid. "Hello, Ariel." The girl glared at her. "Long time."

"Its true mermaids can travel across realms." Gold warned her. "But they can't be trusted."

"This one can." Regina reassured to him. "We have history together."

"Well, that would explain the distasteful look on her face." Gold told her sarcastically.

"Indeed, she have." Caitlynn said with a little laugh.

"And now she's going to help us." Regina looked at her as Ariel wanted to something back. Then she remembered as she waved with her hand. "Oh, right, your voice."

"Why would I help you?" Ariel asked to her.

"Because I can give you what you want." Regina replied to her. Then she waved with her hand as then a bracelet appeared on Ariel's hand. "I can give your legs, Ariel, and this time, control over them. But more importantly, I can give you what you need most."

"What?" Ariel asked a little boldly.

"The place I'm sending you among its residents is your prince Eric." Regina replied to her.

"What's the name of this place?" Ariel asked, showing interest.

"Storybrooke." Regina replied to her, smirking.

-0-

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and please favorite, follow and maybe review from you guys, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story. And I only want advice and nice comments on the story, please. And, uh, I skipped basically episode Good Form, because I couldn't see fit for Caitlynn, into that episode, sorry.

Until next time, bye.


	5. Dark Hollow

Caitlynn and Gold were talking as Regina and Ariel looked at them, confused. They didn't know what they were talking about as they in distance, away from the water. "Let me come with her, Gold. Do you have a spell that I can hold under water?" Caitlynn asked to Gold.

Gold sighed. "It could be dangerous under water."

"Gold, please, on this island is also dangerous." Caitlynn reasoned. "Everywhere is always something dangerous."

Gold wasn't happy with this, but he knew that he couldn't let her stay here, Ariel didn't know for what they were looking for, Caitlynn does. "Yes, I know the spell for to hold under water, but I don't know for how long it will hold."

"Okay, then teach me the spell." Caitlynn told him.

"I will teach you the spell, if you return to me safely." Gold told her seriously.

"Gold, you know me, I will always return to you safely." Caitlynn told him. "Now will you teach me the spell?"

"Yes." Gold told her.

-0-

Later, Caitlynn had learned the spell as Gold cast it first on her. Then Gold and Caitlynn walked over to Regina and Ariel. Gold started to draw were they needed to go, when he was done he draw an X in the middle of the drawing.

"That's Storybrooke?" Ariel asked to him as she had moved to sit on a rock.

"Can you get there?" Gold looked at her.

"It's far. I'll have to cross over realms." Ariel replied to him. "But yes, I can make it."

"If all went according to plan, Storybrooke will be surrounded by a cloaking spell." Gold explained it to her. "When you arrive, surface close to the shore. Then you're inside its bounds."

"And Caitlynn will find what we must bring back?" Ariel asked as she glanced at Caitlynn.

Caitlynn looked at her. "An object to help us defeat Pan."

"Well, I'm gonna need a little more than that to go on." Ariel told them.

"I'm sorry. Pan has ears everywhere. We can't risk telling you." Gold told her as he walked over to Caitlynn. "You know where it is?" Caitlynn nodded to him as then he grabbed a small shell up and he holds his hand over it as it started to glow as then he placed into her hands. "In case you forget it and the spell."

"Thank you, my love." Caitlynn told him.

"Then how?" Ariel asked confused.

"That's why Caitlynn is coming with you. She will help you." Gold replied to her. "She has an air bubble around her for under the water."

"Caitlynn coming with me. Storybrooke. Got it." She told him as then she looked at Regina. "And Eric? Where will I find him in this new world?"

"Well, that comes after you've succeeded. Incentives are important." Regina replied to her. "The bracelet will only give your legs for 24 hours."

"How do I know you'll uphold your end of the bargain when I'm back?" Ariel asked to her.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me." Regina replied to her.

Then Caitlynn walked over to Ariel as she grabbed her hand and they both went into the water, Gold staring at it.

-0-

After a long trip back to Storybrooke, they landed by the shoreline of Storybrooke. They had a few stops on the way to Storybrooke, Caitlynn had to cast the spell again, once. Now, Ariel is placing her bracelet as they see the dwarfs. "Hi! I'm Ariel." She told them as she walked on the strand, Caitlynn walked next to her.

The dwarfs ignored her as they called to Caitlynn. "Princess Caitlynn, we thought you were dead."

"Well, obviously, I'm not dead." Caitlynn comment.

"How do we know you are you?" Leroy asked, eyeing her.

"Oh, for god sake, I don't have time for this." Caitlynn exclaimed as then she looked at Ariel, who stood awkwardly on her spot. "Come on, Ariel. We are going to Gold's shop." Then she started walking as Ariel rushed over to her. The dwarfs stared after her, thinking, _'yeah, it's her.'_

-0-

Caitlynn opened the door to Gold's shop, she walked inside as Ariel followed her. Ariel stood there looking bewildered as Caitlynn went to look what they came for.

"Look at this stuff." Ariel told her as she looked around.

"Yeah, he's a bit of a collector." Caitlynn comment.

Then Ariel grabbed a corkscrew. "This is a…" She trailed off.

"Corkscrew." Caitlynn walked over to her. "But it's not what Gold needs." Ariel put it back as she sees another thing, a button this time.

"It's a…" She looked at it.

"Button." Caitlynn finished her sentence. "Also not what he needs."

"No, I know. But Eric, he, he had one just like it on his jacket when I rescued him." Ariel explained it to her. "And Eric is He's a prince. The kind with legs. I fell in love with him a long time ago. But it didn't work out."

"Because of Regina?" Caitlynn guessed.

"Yeah." Ariel replied to her.

Caitlynn still looked as then she looked at the spinning wheel, smiling. She walked over to the spinning wheel as Ariel looked confused. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"This is one of my happy memories from Gold and I, we were practicing magic." Caitlynn sat down the thing. "Well, he was teaching me magic."

"What's made it you a happy memory?" Ariel asked to her.

Caitlynn smiled at her. "Because of this." She started spin as then the gold came. "I wanted to learn that, so he had learned me."

Ariel looked at the gold. "Wow." Then she looked at Caitlynn. "It's beautiful."

"I know." Caitlynn told her as she spin a little more, then a glow started to form as it went to the floor a table, revealing hatch. "He enchanted it." Caitlynn told Ariel surprised. Then she stood up and walked over to the hatch and open it, revealing a small box that carved with intricate designs around the corners and sides of it. And it have also a gem on top of it, a dark color gem. Then Caitlynn picked it up.

"It's a box." Ariel told her.

"Pandora's Box." Caitlynn shrugged. "Legend says it contains the world's darkest evil."

"Shouldn't you be wearing gloves or something?" Ariel asked concerned.

"Nah." Caitlynn glanced at Ariel. "As long as we don't open it, we're fine."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." Ariel looked at her. "So what do you think's inside to it?"

"Well, whatever it is, it's what Rumple's gonna use to defeat Pan." Caitlynn told her.

"All that trouble for a box?" They heard a voice behind them as then they turned around, the two men pointed with their guns at them.

"Who are you?" Caitlynn asked suspicions.

"The people you tried to keep out of Storybrooke." The smaller man replied to her.

Then Caitlynn smirked to them. "I'm not scared of your little guns."

"What's a gun?" Ariel asked confused.

"Trust me, you don't want to find out." Caitlynn replied to her as then she looked at the two men. "Well, time to sleep." She waved with her hand as the two men fell on the ground asleep.

-0-

Caitlynn tied to the men up, on the ground. They hands and feed tied up as then not much later they began to wake up. When they were fully awake, their eyes widened, they have realized that they are tied up. "Well, you are tied up for now, if you tell us why you two are here?" Caitlynn asked to them. Ariel stood next to her.

They didn't answer instead they asked back. "What did Rumpelstiltskin tell you about that thing?" The shorter man looked at the box. "The box what is it?"

"It's magic, why do you even care?" Caitlynn asked dryly.

"Because our boss wants to know." He replied.

"Your boss" Caitlynn smirked as then she asked to them. "Who are you two really working for?"

"Peter Pan." The longer man replied to her.

"What?" Caitlynn asked confused.

"Yes." He replied to her, smirking. "We know exactly who we're working for."

"But I Gold told that…" She trailed off.

"Greg and Tamara didn't know. They were patsies." The longer man told her. "We, on the other hand, are aware of our real mission."

"Which is what?" Ariel spoke up.

"Seeing that her Gold fails, and that this thing never makes it back to Neverland." The shorter man basically nodded to the box in Caitlynn's hand.

"Right, well you won't succeed, you two are tied up." Caitlynn asked to them. "So you two are, what trying to destroy magic?"

"That's not it." The longer man replied to her. "We don't care about magic."

"Then what were you trying to do?" Caitlynn asked. "The truth, please."

The men glanced at each other. Then the shorter man replied to her. "We're trying to save our sister."

"Your sister?" Caitlynn asked surprised, well she wasn't expecting that.

"She's been Pan's prisoner for a long time." The longer man replied to her.

"Over a century." The shorter man nodded.

"That's impossible. You'd be…" Caitlynn was interrupted.

"Dead." The longer man explained. "We're well aware. Pan has kept us alive to do his bidding. And as long as we do, she lives."

"And then when we're done, he'll free her and us." The shorter man finished the explaining.

"But now is your best chance." Caitlynn smiled at them, but didn't let free yet, she wanted more information. "We can defeat Pan, and your sister can finally be set free."

"You think you're the first person who thought they could beat him?"

"Why? Have you tried?"

"Yes, but we failed. It's how our sister ended up his prisoner in the first place."

"We tried to be heroes, but it just made things worse."

"And now?"

"Now that we've failed? He'll kill her."

"We get this back to Neverland, Pan is gonna have much bigger things to worry about." Caitlynn looked at the box.

"Can you really stop him?" The shorter man asked, having hope.

"Yes. I believe we can." Caitlynn told them determined. "And if what you're saying is true, we will save your sister."

"Who is she?" Ariel spoke up.

"Her name is Wendy." The shorter man replied to her. "Wendy Darling. If you see her, tell her John and Michael are waiting for her."

Caitlynn smiled at the two men as then she waved with her. "You are free to go, just don't point any guns at us anymore."

"We will." John and Michael nodded to her.

Then the four of them walked out of the shop and parted ways.

-0-

Gold and Regina wanted for their return as they talked. "You really believe Caitlynn can succeed?" Regina asked to him.

"Yes, I do." Gold replied to her as he looked at the water.

"Are you sure it's not your feelings blinding you?" Regina looked at him.

"Or perhaps it's my feelings illuminating me." Gold replied to her.

Regina looked at him, observing him. "You really love her."

"Is that jealousy?" Gold glanced at her.

"Of Caitlynn?" Regina snored. "I think not."

"No, no." Gold explained. "Of having someone."

Just then Ariel and Caitlynn came to them, Caitlynn told them. "Sorry we are late."

"We ran into a few complications." Ariel told them as well.

"Did you get it?" Gold rushed over to Caitlynn, helping her to get on land. Ariel grabbed the box and put on the stone.

"Excellent. You fulfilled your end of the bargain." Regina told her as Ariel grabbed her bracelet and Regina waved with her hand. "Now you can have legs whenever you want. Or a fin. Whatever Eric's into these days."

"Thank you." Ariel told her.

"When you return to Storybrooke, seek him out." Gold looked at Ariel. "The rest is up to you." Then Gold picked the box up.

"Gold the complications were two men who sister that Pan is prisoner on this island a girl named Wendy." Caitlynn explained it to him. "Her brothers are back in Storybrooke. I don't wanna let them down. She in danger, my love." Gold nodded to her.

"All that matters is Henry." Regina told them stubbornly.

"And now you have a chance to save him, thanks to me and Caitlynn." Ariel spoke as Caitlynn nodded to her. "So rescuing that girl is the least that you can do."

"We'll do our best." Gold told the mermaid as then she smiled and took off in the water, disappearing, to Storybrooke.

Caitlynn didn't waste a second as she collar form Gold's jacket, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him. Then Regina complained. "Why does this always happen with me around."

-0-

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and a thank you who has favorited and followed and reviewed. And a thanks for the 380 views. *Smiles very happily.* Please favorite, follow and maybe review from you guys, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story.

Until next time, bye.


	6. Think Lovely Thoughts

Regina, Caitlyn and Gold were walking throughout the woods as Regina decided to say something. "You know, despite our differences, I can always count on you to get things done. Unlike the rest of them. You were right. They're just a liability."

"Where are they?" Gold asked to her.

"Oh, well, Pan told them Neal was alive, and, of course, Emma took the bait." Regina replied to him. "Such a waste of time. Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, don't be. He is alive." Gold glanced at her.

"What?" Regina looked shocked as she stopped with walking.

"I'm also alive, remember." Caitlynn quipped.

"Pan wasn't lying." Gold looked at her. "My son is here on the island. I've seen him."

"You saw him and you… you just parted ways?" Regina told him. "You realize that he might have a way off the island."

"Let's worry about the travel plans after we get Henry." Gold walked further, taking Caitlynn with him.

"There's something you're not telling me." Regina asked to him. "What happened when you saw him?"

"Look, all you have to know is, the next time I see him will be when I'm putting Henry in his arms." Gold replied to her. "When father and son are reunited." Then they all started to walk again.

-0-

They walked out of the bushes as they others standing there as Regina quipped. "Well, if this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time."

"What are you three doing here?" Mary Margaret asked, she and David knows that their second daughter is alive, because Neal had told them.

"Well, same as you, except we actually have a chance." Regina replied to her, explaining. "Pandora's box. It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid."

"You didn't tell me my father was with her." Neal whispered to Emma.

"I didn't know." Emma whispered back.

"Wait, your father is the Dark One?" Tinkerbelle asked to Neal.

"Yeah, and he's not getting anywhere near Henry." Neal replied loudly.

"Bae." Gold looked at Neal.

"Neal." Caitlynn glared at Neal.

"Why?" Emma looked at Neal. "What are you talking about?"

"There's a prophecy that says that Henry will be his undoing." Neal revealed to all of them. "He didn't come here to protect him. He came here to kill him."

"Neal, we have been over this." Caitlynn told him. Neal just shook with his head.

"That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Henry back?" Regina looked at Gold. "Because you knew he'd spill your secret."

"Everything I did was to protect Henry, to rescue him from Pan." Gold told them the truth.

"It all makes sense." Emma held up her sword. "You left before we even made shore."

"You wanted to get to Henry first." Mary Margaret grabbed her bow and an arrow.

David also held up his sword. "To be on his own."

"So no one could stop you." Hook held up his sword.

"So you can kill him." Regina looked at Gold.

"It's not gonna happen, not unless you go through all of us first." Emma told to Gold.

"You're making a mistake." Gold explained it to them. "I don't care if the boy is destined to be my undoing. I won't hurt him."

"Because that sounds just like you." Regina told him, disbelieving.

"Without me, you will fail." Gold argued. "I'm the most powerful amongst us."

"That's why we can't trust you." Neal told to his father.

"Then trust me, sis you know you can trust me." Caitlynn looked at sister. Emma nodded to her.

"If I could give you my dagger, I would." Gold told to his son. "But I can't."

"But you can give me Pandora's Box." Neal basically pointed at the box. "I don't have to trust you if I could stop you."

"Son." Gold sighed, but gave him the box.

"Look at me, you so much as lift a finger to perform magic, you're gonna spend an eternity in this box." Neal told to his father.

"Let's go." Emma told to them all.

Gold stopped his son from walking as then he told to him. "Look you may think you know who you're up against, but you don't."

"Then tell me." Neal demanded. "What really happened between you two?"

"Peter Pan destroyed my father." Gold replied to him.

-0-

Caitlynn looked at her sister, who was talking to Hook as they were walking to Pan's Camp. Just then she yawned and felt tired, she hadn't very well slept on her time in the enchanted forest and on the island right now. She stumbled a little as then she grabbed Golds arm. Gold looked at her worried as then he asked to her. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Tired." She mumbled as Neal looked at her, also worried, sure he didn't trust her, but wouldn't let anything happen to her, she his father true love, also he doesn't trust him, but it his father.

Gold still looked at her. "The lack of sleep is taking a toll on you."

"Thanks, I haven't noticed that." Caitlynn told him, sarcasm.

Gold gave her a look as in, don't give me that. Then he sighed. "I could carry you?"

"Please, if I do one more step, I will fall." Caitlynn exclaimed.

Then Gold picked her up and told her. "Gladly."

Caitlynn smiled at him as then she closed her eyes, for a quick rest. Then Gold told to Emma. "Unless there was another cure." Emma looked at him and at Caitlynn in his arms. "You suddenly interested in what I have to say? Thought I wasn't to be trusted."

"You're not, but I'll take my chances." Emma told to him.

"Well, if you remember, I, too, was poisoned with dreamshade by a cowardly pirate. And yet…" He was interrupted.

Emma looked at Gold. "Yes, and we know how you cured yourself with a candle that takes another person's life." She told him. "David is not that selfish."

"Oh, how noble." Gold explained. "The point is, after my near-death experience, I discovered much about the poison. I believe I could create an elixir back in my shop. Well, this is quite the favor. I'd expect one of equal weight in return."

"No." Neal stepped in. "When we get back to Storybrooke, you're gonna save David because it's the right thing to do. No deals, no favors, understand?"

Then Caitlynn muttered. "No, it will be paid by me." Opening her eyes as she looked at him. "I have something in mind, that your already have thought of." She looked at her true love.

"And that is?" Neal asked, hesitating.

"None of your business." Caitlynn told him, sternly. Neal eyes narrowed, not trusting her and his father. "Look, I know you don't trust me, but Emma trust me and if I'm saying that then she know it is true. She can tell, if someone is lying or not."

Neal nodded to her as then Emma told to them. "I'll go tell David."

Just the others returned to them as Tinkerbelle told to Emma, Gold, Caitlynn and Neal. "We're here. Pan's perimeter." As David and Mary Margaret looked worried for their second daughter who was in the arms of Gold, seeing her that tired, it remembered them how Mary Margaret had nights from the sleeping curse that she couldn't sleep and seeing Caitlynn, it broke their hearts.

"It's time. Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned. We grab Henry. In and out, simple." Emma told them as then she looked at Neal. "You good with Pan Patrol?"

"Locked and loaded." Neal replied to her.

"And, sis, do think you could stand?" Emma asked her sister.

"No, I'm tired." Caitlynn told her sister.

"Please, try, we need to be focused." Emma looked at her.

"Fine, if you wish, but don't expect me that I will be good of have help." Caitlynn told her sister as she stands up, but wobbles a little. Then she put her arm on Gold, to hold herself steady. "Told you." Emma sighed, she didn't need this right now.

"You mind if I, uh borrow this?" Gold grabbed the sword from Hook. "You said no magic, I agreed." Then he and Caitlynn walked forwards to the Camp as he said. "But I'm not walking in there with nothing but my good looks."

"Now I, on the other hand…" Hook began to say as then David throws another sword and he catches it.

"Here, in case your good looks fail you." David told to him.

"Thanks, mate." Hook told him.

"Let's get Henry." Emma told to them as they walked also to the Camp.

-0-

Not much later, they were all around the Camp, hiding in the bushes. Then Gold asked to his son. "Can I at least use magic on these boys?"

"No." Neal replied to his father.

"I'll do it." Regina told them.

"You remember the spell?" Gold asked to her, skeptically. Regina gave him a 'oh please' look as she did the spell, the boys fall asleep. Then they rushed into the camp, with their weapons up.

"Where's Pan?" Neal asked to them.

"I don't know." Emma replied, before shouted in the Camp. "Henry!"

"He's gotta be somewhere." David tried to reassure them.

"Where?" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

Suddenly came a shout. "Help!" Just them Emma took off in a rush to find the girl. Not much later she found her with the group behind her. "You're an… an adult." The girl told to her surprised.

"My name's Emma. I'm looking for my son." Emma told to the girl.

Just then Neal stood behind Emma and asked to the girl. "Wendy?" as Gold and Caitlynn came to then as well, with being Caitlynn tired, Gold put a spell on her so she was more awake for the time being. She was so going to do something back for him, when they are home.

"Do I know you?" The girl, Wendy asked to Neal.

"It's Baelfire." Neal replied to her.

"You two know each other?" Emma asked to them.

Then Wendy recognized him as she called to him. "Bae!"

"Yeah. Yeah, we do." Neal replied to her as then he freed her from the cage.

"Can it really be you? I thought I'd never see you again."

"What are you… wh… what are you doing here?"

"Well, I… I came back to save you."

"You did that for me?"

"Well, I couldn't bear for you to be without a family, not after you told us that your mother and father were both dead."

"You told her I was dead?" Gold asked to his son while he looked a little sad.

"It was easier than telling the truth my own father abandoned me." Neal replied to him as Caitlynn just glared at him.

Then they walked back to the others, who were waiting for them. They explained Wendy to them and back to her. Neal found a blanket and put it on her, with a cup that he also found in the camp. He put some water in it so Wendy could drink it.

Wendy sat on stump as the others where around her, Neal crouched as then he asked to her. "Hey, Wendy, since you've been here, have you seen my son? His name's Henry."

"You have a son?" Wendy sounded surprised.

"Yeah." Neal explained. "Pan needs his heart."

Then Emma asked to Wendy. "Has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer?"

"No. I'm sorry." Wendy replied to her, as she had a slide different voice. "He never mentioned anything about a heart."

Gold recognized it as he held up his sword. "She's lying. Where is he?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Neal and David blocked his path, from coming at Wendy.

"What the hell are you doing?" David asked to him.

"I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden." Gold replied angry. "She knows where Henry is."

"Is that true?" Neal looked at her.

"You don't understand." Wendy giving him not really an answer.

"You're helping Pan?" Mary Margaret breathed out.

"He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says." Wendy replied to her, feeling ashamed.

"Trust me, whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word." Gold warned.

"And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?" Wendy nearly snapped at the Dark One.

"Because your brothers did." Caitlynn looked at her, her eyes narrowed a little. "They trusted a woman named me. They helped me get the Pandora box so we can defeat Pan."

"They're okay?" Wendy gasped.

"For now, and only if we succeed." Gold snarled a little.

"Wendy we will save John and Michael, I swear to God." Neal looked at Wendy. "But right now, I really need your help. Please."

"Pan told Henry that he needs his heart to save magic." Wendy started explaining. "But it's a lie. He needs it to save himself."

"What do you mean?" David frowned.

"Pan's dying." Wendy replied as then she explained further. "He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does he will be immortal, all powerful."

"And what happens to Henry?" Mary Margaret asked to her.

"Well, it's a trade." Wendy replied to her. "When Pan lives, Henry will die."

"That's bad, that's really, really bad." Caitlynn muttered.

"How do we stop Pan?" David asked to them all.

"Pan took Henry to Skull Rock." Wendy replied to him. "But you haven't got much time."

"Then we stay behind." David looked around in the group. "Someone needs to be here to guard the lost boys when they wake up."

"You don't need to stay behind." Emma started.

"David's right." Mary Margaret interrupted. "You get him home, tell him we love him."

"Tell him yourself, when you get back from Deadman's Peak." Emma looked at her parents. "Gold can cure you back in Storybrooke. We just need to bring some of the water with us." Caitlynn gave parents and Emma a 'WTF' look. She didn't fully understand it, but what she understand is that David was poised and is cured, but he needs water to bring with him, so Gold can fully cure him. Okay, so she did fully understands it. Caitlynn blinked at them.

"And you, you didn't give up." Mary Margaret told to her daughter as then she looked at Gold. "Thank you."

"Well, apparently, that's the only thanks I need these days." Gold told to her, a little sarcastic.

"Tink and I will take care of things here." Hook offered. "Meet you back at the "Jolly Roger" when you find Henry."

"Promise me if your father and I don't make it back, you get him home." Mary Margaret whispered in Emma ear.

"We're all going back home." Emma stressed, squeezing her father hand as he took hers while hugging her mother. "Together."

Then Caitlynn thought. _'They have more bonded.'_ She frowned a little as Gold looked at her, she didn't noticed. _'I hope I can bond as well with them, when we get home.'_

Then they separated, Mary Margaret and David one way as Gold, Caitlynn, Emma, Neal and Regina went the other way to Skull Rock.

-0-

They arrived at Skull Rock as they stepped out of boat as then Emma exclaimed. "These are Henry's shoes. Wendy was right. They're here." Then she walked towards the stairs as then she only backfired and crashed into the ground.

Neal hurried to Emma and he asked to her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Emma replied as Neal helped her to stand up.

"What was that?" Neal asked.

"Protection spell, I guess." Caitlynn looked at Gold.

"Pan cast a protection spell." Gold agreed with her.

"There has to be a way to break it." Regina narrowed her eyes as then she summoned a fireball and throw at the stairs, where the protection spell was. But it just bounced it off, back to them.

"Whoa!" Neal cried. "Careful with that!"

"Try all you want, but Pan's magic is too powerful. At least for you." Gold told to them as then he approached the invisible wall, where the staircase was, he stepped through it.

"Wha…"

"How did you do that?"

Gold sighed at Emma. "The spell is designed to keep anyone who casts a shadow from entering."

"And you don't have one." Neal realized. "You were telling the truth about ripping your shadow off."

"And Pan knows it. That's why he cast the spell he did." Gold explained. "This isn't about keeping you out. It's about drawing me in. He knows I won't give up the chance to finish what I came here to do."

"You really did come here to save Henry." Neal looked at his father.

"That's what we were trying to tell this whole time, Neal." Caitlynn told him honestly, he nodded at her.

"I gave you my trust with that box. Now I need you to give it back." Gold told to his son.

Neal nodded to his father as then Regina grabbed the box from him as he cried out. "Hey!"

"You better come through, Gold." Regina warned him. "Or I'll make whatever Pan has planned for you look like child's play. You understand me?" She held out the box for him.

Gold grabbed the box. "Well, a simple "good luck" would've sufficed." He told to Regina as then he looked at Caitlynn. "Caitlynn." He hold he hold he hand out, to let see where the invisible wall was.

Caitlynn walked forwards to him, reaching his hand as then he came a little towards as well. Then he grabbed her hand and kissed her hand gently as Caitlynn smiled at him. "You will come back, Gold." She told him seriously. "I don't want to lose you already, when we have a future for us, my love."

"I will come back, sweetheart." He smiled at her as well. Then he kissed her hand one more time, before he turned and walked upstairs, disappearing from their view.

Not much later, Regina was spacing around. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"What about the spell my father used to rip off his shadow?" Neal inquired.

Regina stopped with spacing as she looked at him. "You think if I knew how to do that, I wouldn't have done it already?"

"The moon." The twins exclaimed as they looked at the moon.

"The moon?" Regina looked at the twins.

"The moon is what causes our shadows, right?" Emma started.

"What if there was a way to block it out using magic?" Caitlynn finished it.

"What, you mean like an eclipse?" Neal frowned, looking at the twins. "Is that even possible?"

"Maybe." Regina replied slowly.

"So?" Emma looked at her, knowing that magic was needed.

"I need help."

"With magic?"

"I will also with you two." Caitlynn suggested. The other two nodded at her.

"It requires a lot." Regina told them. "I guess we're about to find out how much those lessons I gave you paid off." She glanced at the twins as she raised her arms, followed by the twins. "Follow my lead."

-0-

Finally they did it, the eclipse was working as they runs inside of the Skull. They arrived upstairs seeing Henry and Pan, but no Gold. They saw also that Henry have his heart out, in his hand. Then Neal called to his son. "Henry, wait! Whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it."

"Dad? You're alive?" Henry asked surprised.

"I am, buddy." Neal replied to him. "And I need you to listen to me. Pan is lying to you."

Pan rolled with his eyes as he stepped closer to Henry. "Oh, pleasure to see you, too, Baelfire, not to mention the Savior, the Evil Queen and oh so, called true lover from Rumpelstiltskin, Caitlynn."

"Henry, you need to get away from him now." Emma tried to warn her son. "He's trying to hurt you."

"No." Henry shook his head. "The heart of the truest believer." He held his heart up, glowing soft gold on top of the normal red rue. "It's what's gonna save magic. It's gonna save all of you."

"No, it's not." Regina told to him, softly. "This was never about magic, Henry. You have to believe us. The only person Pan's interested in saving is himself."

"That's not true!" Henry denied.

"Of course it isn't." Pan scoffed.

"Oh, for the love of god." Caitlynn was fed up. "Pan can't live without you dying. If you give him your heart, it's gonna kill you."

"They're trying to stem your belief, Henry." Pan stated as then he stood for him, looking at him. "But don't let them. Remember, every hero gets tested."

"Henry I know what being a hero looks like, and this isn't it." Emma told to her son, seeing him hesitating.

"Why would they lie?" Henry asked to Pan.

"Because that's what adults do, Henry." Pan told him sadly. "You know that better than anyone."

"Henry you have to believe us." Regina pleaded.

"Your parents nor your aunt don't care about Neverland, Henry." Pan scoffed. "They know if you give your heart to save it, then you'll have to stay." He stepped beside bin, holding his hand on Henry shoulder. "They're being selfish because they don't wanna lose you."

"Henry, you have to trust us." Emma looked at him.

"Trust?" Pan sounded almost raging at that. "I'm the only one who's ever been honest with you, Henry. The only one who ever believed in you. This is your choice. Not theirs. You have to choose now." He glanced at the hourglass. "We're running out of time."

"We believe in you, Henry." Neal called.

"Because we love you." Emma also called.

"More than anything." Regina agreed.

"And we are trying to save you, Henry." Caitlynn looked at him.

"I love you, too." Henry told them. "But I have to save magic."

"No, no, no, no!" They shouted, rushing forward to stop him.

"I'm sorry." Henry glanced at them, before he shoved his heart into Pan, sending out a blast of green magic that sent them all flying backwards racing out of Skull Island and all across Neverland.

Henry collapsed on the ground, unmoving as Regina, Emma, Neal and Caitlynn rushed forwards to him. They crouched down as they called his name. "Henry!" Trying to wake him up.

Then they looked up to see Pan flaying above them, he smirked down at them in victory, knowing that he had won.

-0-

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and a thank you who has favorited and followed and reviewed. Please favorite, follow and maybe review from you guys, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story.

Until next time, bye.


	7. Save Henry

They were trying to wake Henry up, but it just didn't work.

"Oh, God. Is he unconscious?"

"Henry, can you hear us?"

"He passed out as soon as his heart went into Pan."

"Is he breathing?"

"Just hang in there, buddy."

"What the hell'd you do to him?" Emma stood up and turned around to face Pan.

"Oh, I didn't do anything, Emma. It was Henry. He offered me his heart of his own free will." Pan replied to her.

"I'm gonna take it back from you." Emma countered as she lunged for him, but he disappeared.

Pan appeared behind her and grabbed the Pandora's box. "I don't think you have it in you." Emma turned to face him. "Rumpelstiltskin didn't." He tossed the box in his hands. "Why should you?"

Caitlynn stood up as well and looked at Pan. "Where the hell is he?" She snarled.

"What did you do?" Neal asked to Pan.

"Why, he's right in this box, safe and sound and out of the way. Unfortunately for you, he can't hurt me anymore. And neither can you." Pan replied to them, holding the box up.

"Really?" Emma asked as then she lunged forwards and nicked him. "How did that feel?"

"Like a tickle." Pan replied as then he fly up and then he fly's away from there.

"How is he?" Emma asked to Regina.

"You're gonna be all right, Henry. We're gonna get you home." Regina didn't answer her as he told to her son. Then she put a spell on Henry. "This preservation spell can keep him in this condition for a while longer. Buy us time to get to Pan."

"You were a lost boy. Any idea where he went?" Emma looked at Neal.

"Well, I mean, I know where he lived, where his compound." He replied to her.

"Well, that's idiotic." Regina comment. "We all know that. You think he's stupid enough to go back? You're useless."

"Okay, enough." Caitlynn rubbed her forehead.

"Don't tell me what's enough. My son is dying!" Regina pointed at Henry.

"Our son." Emma told her softly. "So yes, I know how you feel."

"You have no idea what I feel. You have your parents. You have this person, a pirate who pines for you. You have everything, and yet you claim to know what I feel? All I have is Henry, and I am not about to lose him, because he is everything." Regina told to her as then her voice started to break.

"You're right. I don't know what you feel. So what do you wanna do?" Emma looked at Regina. "You wanna the run show? Run it. How do we save Henry?"

"I don't know." Regina looked at her.

"Even if we can find Pan, he was powerful before." Neal told to them. "With Henry's heart, I don't know if we can hurt him."

"Yes, we can. Look." Regina pointed at Emma's sword. "You nicked him. If he can bleed, we can hurt him. And if we can hurt him, we can kill him. And we will."

-0-

Back in Pan's camp, they laid Henry on a cot as Regina sat next to him.

"Gold is in a box? Then David can never leave the island." Mary Margaret looked worried.

"Mary Margaret, that doesn't matter. I've already made peace with that. What matters is Henry." David told to his wife as then he looked at Regina. "How much time do we have?"

"Maybe an hour before the preservation spell wears off." Regina replied to him.

"If he's airborne, he could be anywhere on the island." Neal remarked.

"An hour isn't much time. I suggest we get started looking." Hook looked at the group.

Then Regina glanced up the lost boys as then stood up and strode towards them. She walked to Felix as she demanded. "Where is he?"

"Gone. There's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails." Felix gloated.

"You won't talk? How 'bout I make you talk?" Regina was ready to take his heart out, but Emma stopped her.

"Regina, wait."

"There's no time!"

"I don't think torture is our best move here. Look at these kids. They've been to hell and back. We need to try something else."

"Yeah, we tried the cute and cuddly. They don't respond to reason. What else do you have to offer?" Regina asked to Emma.

"What every kid wants." She glanced at her mother. "A mother." Then she addressed the group lost boys. "Guys, listen to me. We are not gonna hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan, and I get that. But you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never gonna find my family. I was an orphan, like all of you. A lost girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone, that I have a lot of people that love me. And I never thought that was gonna happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you."

"Pan is the only family we need." Felix countered as Caitlynn rubbed her forehead, she getting sick of his voice.

"No. Family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things." Emma continued as she pointed at her son, laying in a cot. "He lied to Henry, and convinced him to give up his own heart."

"To save the island." A young lost boy spoke up.

"No, to save himself." Emma fired back.

"Don't listen to her. Pan cares about all of us." Felix spoke up again as then Caitlynn was tempted to use magic on him to shut his mouth.

"No, he doesn't." Emma stood up. "We care about you. And we can save you! We can take you home with us to our land. There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Henry's heart, he can be stopped."

"You just have to tell us where he is." Mary Margaret told them softly.

"Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe." Felix stood up as Hook forced him back down with his hook hand. "That's the only help you'll get."

"Where is Pan?" Emma looked at Felix.

"Not telling." He replied to her.

"Can you really bring us home?" The young lost boy spoke up again.

"Shut your mouth!" Felix shouted at the boy.

"Yes." Emma looked at the young lost boy. "With your help."

"His thinking tree." The young lost boy told her.

"No!" Felix shouted.

"Yes, his thinking tree." Another lost boy spoke up, older than the other one.

"Stop it! All of you!" Felix shouted now at the two of them.

"What is that?" Emma asked to them.

"It's where he goes when he wants to be alone." The younger one spoke.

Then the older one spoke to her. "You can find him there. It's not far."

"No, don't trust her." Felix warned the boys.

"Can you tell us where that is?" Emma asked to them.

"Yeah. But you have to swear, swear that you'll take us with you." The Younger lost boy told to her.

"I promise. We are going home. All of us." Emma promised to them all.

-0-

The lost boys were telling were they needed to go as then Regina asked. "The Pixie Woods? That's where it is?"

"It's just North of here. It's where the pixie dust used to grow." The young lost boy replied to her.

"Do you know where that is?" Emma looked at Hook.

"Aye." Hook nodded to her. "The whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in centuries."

"Then let's make history." Neal agreed.

Emma shook her head. "We're gonna need you here. Once we get Henry's heart, it's gonna be a race back. We need help on both ends."

"Okay." Neal nodded to her.

"What do you need from us?" David asked to them.

"Let's gather up the lost boys." Neal glanced over to the lost boys as then he looked back at David. "Get 'em on board the Jolly Roger. Prepare the ship to fly."

"Let's hope you have a Pegasus sail. Otherwise, we're at the mercy of the trade winds." Hook comment.

"Pan's shadow's in here." Neal waved a little with the bag. "It'll get us home, long as your ship holds together."

"Well, as long as your plan holds together, she will." Hook comment again.

"Henry's gonna be with me the entire time. Nothing is gonna happen to him while you two are away." Neal looked at Emma.

"You mean three." Mary Margaret spoke up. "I may be trapped on this island for the rest of eternity. So if you think I'm not going to be spending my last moments with my daughter, you're crazy."

"Okay. Let's do it." Emma told to her.

"Wait, I want to come too." Caitlynn looked at her. "If, I don't see our mother again, I will want to be there as well. To help you, guys."

"Caitlynn, you are tired remember." Emma reminded her.

"Yeah, so?"

"When is Gold spell worked out?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, that's why I want you to with Neal and the others, maybe catch some sleep."

"Okay." Caitlynn sighed.

-0-

They had everyone on the ship as then Caitlynn was fallen asleep until they all hear Emma shouting. "Henry?! Where is he?" Caitlynn was awake again, groaning as she stood up and she walked to Neal.

"He's over here!" Neal shouted back to them. Caitlynn saw Emma, Regina and Mary Margaret coming their way as well as Hook and David.

"Hold on, Henry." Regina muttered as then she put his heart into his chest.

Then Henry didn't move as Emma asked to Regina. "Henry? Are we too late?"

"Henry? Honey!" Regina called to her son.

Henry gasps to life as then everyone was relieved to see him alive. Then he hugged his mother's as Neal told to him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy, buddy."

"I'm sorry. I… I wanted to save magic." Henry told them all, his voice sounded hoarse.

"It's okay. It's okay." Emma reassured him.

"I… I wanted to be a hero." Henry looked at all of them.

"There's plenty of time for that." David looked at him.

"And now it's time to rest." Mary Margaret told to Henry.

"Welcome back, young sir." Hook nodded to him. "Only the best for our guest of honor, don't you think?" He smiled. "Captain's quarters."

"Come on. I'll tuck you in." Regina told to her son.

Then she and Henry walked away to the captain quarters as Neal held the Pandora's Box in his hands. He opened the box as then a red smoke came out of it and Gold was released. Gold looked at all of them as then he sees Caitlynn and his son Neal. Caitlynn had her hand on the shoulder from Neal, keeping her steady, from falling on the ground. The spell had worked out. "Caitlynn, Bae." He came to them and hugged them both.

"Papa." Neal looked at his father.

Then they went apart as Gold asked to them. "Where's Henry?"

"He's safe. He's safe." Neal reassured him.

"I told you I wasn't gonna hurt the boy." Gold told to him.

"I know. I'm sorry." Neal looked at his father. "I… Why didn't you tell me Pan was your father?"

"Because I didn't want you to know that I was as bad a father as he was." Gold replied to his son, explaining it to him. "Because we're both the same, me and him, because we both abandoned our sons."

"No, you're not the same." Neal told to his father. "You came back for me, papa." Then they hugged again.

"He's back. That means…" Emma looked at her parents.

"He can cure me." David finished the sentence.

"We can go home." Mary Margaret told to them as they include Caitlynn into the hug. "A family."

Gold and Neal went apart as then Neal saw the look his father. "What's wrong?"

Caitlynn and others went apart as well and looked at them, to see that Gold disappeared with the Pandora's Box.

-0-

Once Regina and Gold were on the deck again, they began preparing to let the ship fly. Then the lost boys stood safe as then others stood ready to release the Shadow. "Ready, Regina?" Emma asked to Regina, who stood by the wheel from the ship. Regina nodded to her as then Emma lit the light from the canon. Then just before it went off Neal released the Shadow, he canon went off and Shadow was stunned. Regina could use her magic on it, forces it to going to one of the sails. Then the sail turned black as Emma asked to her. "You think it'll fly?"

"It has no choice." Regina replied to her.

"Then let's get the hell out of Neverland." Emma comment.

"As you wish, m'lady." Hook said to her, before ordering. "Bosun, weigh anchor!"

Then Caitlynn looked at Gold. "We are going home."

"Indeed we are." Gold told to her.

Then a yawn escaped from Caitlynn. "Well, I can finally sleep, with you with me."

Gold chuckled. "Well, we have room to sleep." Caitlynn smiled at him.

Then they find a room to sleep and see the others another day again.

-0-

 **Author's note:** Well, they are going home, but something is still coming for them all. Maybe a few surprises a well.


	8. The New Neverland

They arrived in Storybrooke, landing by the stocks. People were cheering, happy to see them all. Henry was the first off board then the others followed him. When they all were off board Emma asked to her son. "How's it feel to finally be home?"

"Better than I ever imagined." Henry replied to his mother.

Then the lost boys went off board as the town people stared at them all as then with Caitlynn and Gold. She looked at him. "Glad to be home."

"Indeed." Gold told to her.

Then Neal came to them as he held up a cane. "Hey, I, uh found this below deck. Thought you might need it."

"Thank you, Bae." Gold looked at his son. "I do as a reminder of the man I was and shall no longer be."

Then he walked away from them, he walked to Wendy and the others. Caitlynn and Gold looked at each other smiling. Then they walked to the others as Mary Margaret asked to David. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, actually. I think the water must be working." David replied to her.

"Aye, it 'tis. Dreamshade overtook my brother the moment we left Neverland." Hook looked at David.

"Gold will find a cure. You'll be okay." Mary Margaret told to her husband.

Emma hugged her son. "I have to admit, there was a minute there I didn't believe we were all gonna make it out of that place."

"Well, we did." David looked at his daughter.

Mary Margaret told loudly as the whole town heard her. "And we owe a lot of it to her. Regina helped save us all."

They all looked at Regina. Then the town people walked away from there as David looked at the ship as he asked to Gold. "So what about that shadow?"

"Don't worry. It's trapped, just as it was in the candle. The only person that can free it is safely in here." Gold held up the box.

Then Henry shouted to them. "Hey, mom, dad? What about Felix? He's still free."

"Henry's right. Can't just let Felix walk away freely." Regina told them as they walked forwards to them all.

"Oh, don't worry." David grabbed Felix by the arm. "We got plenty of cell space for this guy."

"You're safe now, Henry." Emma told to her son.

Not much later they were all in Gold's shop. Gold put the box into the floor as then he talked to them. "Once I seal the box in here no one can break the spell but me."

"And you're not gonna do that?" Henry asked to Gold.

"Believe me, I want Pan trapped just as much as you." Gold replied to his grandson.

"Don't worry, Henry." Emma put her hand on Henry's shoulder.

"He's not getting out of there." Neal agreed.

"We won't let anything happen to you again. I promise." Even Regina offered to her son.

"She's right. You needn't worry." Gold stood and pointed back to the ground. "As long as I'm alive, that boy will never see the light of day."

-0-

Later, the others were out of the shop as Gold and Caitlynn were standing alone in the shop.

Caitlynn sighed. "Time to change my clothes."

Gold nodded to her. "Indeed." He looked at her. "Did you have something else in mind?"

"Well, the deal with David, to cure him. That's on me remember?" Caitlynn looked at him. "Well, how about we in it?"

"I know of something." Gold said to her as then he whispered something into her ear as then she grinned. Gold and Caitlynn disappeared from the shop into the home from them.

Not much later, Caitlynn was now walking in different clothes also Gold had different clothes on. Then Caitlynn asked to him. "So what now?"

"Well, curing your father for instance." Gold replied to her.

"And after that?" Caitlynn asked to him.

"Well, that's a question I haven't had to ask myself. I didn't think I had a future." Gold repeated from Neverland, what had happened on the island.

"But you do." Caitlynn hugged her true lover. "Henry wasn't your undoing, and neither was Pan. So now you can stop worrying about prophecies and start thinking about your future. There's endless possibilities, countless paths to take."

"But there's only one of those paths I'm interested in." Gold told to her.

"Oh?" Caitlynn looked at him.

"The one where you and I are together." Gold told her as then he kissed her.

-0-

The next day, Gold had finished the cure for David. Then he walked to Caitlynn as he told her. "I'm finished with the cure for you father."

"Well, that's fast." Caitlynn looked shocked.

"Well, I'm a man of my word." Gold told to her.

"Indeed you are." Caitlynn smiled. "Shall we bring it to them?"

"Yes, we shall." Gold replied to her.

Then they disappeared in purple smoke and appeared outside of Granny's. Then they walked inside of Granny's and went to David and Mary Margaret. They overheard David saying to Mary Margaret. "I never thought Granny's lasagna could taste so good."

"Perhaps, you'd like to wash it down with this." Gold told to him as he put the cure on the table.

"Is that…" Mary Margaret looked at them.

"Yeah. An elixir." Gold replied to her. "This will cure your dreamshade poisoning once and for all."

"You really found a cure? Already?" David asked shocked.

"I am a man of my word." Gold replied to him.

Then Mary Margaret looked at her daughter. "You paid the price? Emma told us."

"Yeah, I did." Caitlynn looked at her mother. "We all know Gold and how he is with deals."

"Yes, we know." Mary Margaret said to her.

"Thank you." David grabbed the cure as he looked at them.

Then Gold and Caitlynn leave Granny's and went to his shop.

-0-

Later that day, Gold closed the shop as then Emma, David and Mary Margaret runs towards them.

"No, I'm afraid, we're closed." Gold told to them boldly as they approached to them. "Whatever crisis you're dealing with, I'm done for the day."

"Gold." Caitlynn warned him.

"Pandora's Box give it to me." Emma demanded to him as Caitlynn eyes widened.

"And why would I do that?" Gold remanded calm.

"We need to open it." Emma looked at him.

"And let Pan escape? What are you, crazy?" Gold exclaimed, Caitlynn needed her laugher not to let out, if it wasn't a serious situation she did.

"Somehow he's controlling the shadow from inside the box." Mary Margaret told to him. "Henry's life is in danger." Caitlynn gasped a little.

"And you think letting Pan out will change that?" Gold asked to them.

"Yes, because we can stop him, finally and forever." Emma replied to him.

"All due respect, Miss Swan, we barely succeeded in apprehending him the first time." Gold told to her. "If I've learned one thing, it's not to tempt fate. I am not looking to apprehend him."

Them Emma stepped a step forwards as she looked at her sister lover. "Wouldn't you rather be sure that he's gone?"

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Gold asked to her.

-0-

The group went in to cars, Emma, Mary Margaret and David went in his truck as Gold and Caitlynn went into his car. They were headed to the town line. When they arrived, they got out the cars as Gold spoke up. "There's no magic beyond the town line. If we release Pan outside Storybrooke, he'll be powerless to fight back."

When Gold was about to step over the line, Emma stepped in front of him. "Unh-unh. I'm doing this."

"I can cross the line and retain my memories." Gold argued.

"It's not about that. There's no magic over there. All due respect, the real world is my expertise." Emma pulled her gun out and she stepped over the town line. "I'm gonna deal with Pan on my terms."

"He is my father." Gold argued still.

"My hunch." Emma looked at him. "If I fail, you're more than welcome to pick up the pieces."

"Emma, be careful." Mary Margaret warned her daughter.

Then Gold waved his hand over the Pandora's Box as there came a little red smoke out of it. He put it down over the town line as then a big red smoke came and took the form of Pan, laying on the ground. Then the red smoke disappeared and Pan stood up as then he turned to Emma. "Mom?"

"What?" That got Emma of guard.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him." Gold told to Emma.

"Don't! Please." He begged. "I'm Henry. Pan, he… he switched our bodies."

"You expect me to believe that?" Emma asked to him, suspicions.

"Don't listen to him. This is one of his tricks." Gold warned to her.

"No, it's not!" 'Pan' looked at him. "He did it right before Mr. Gold captured me in the box. I swear."

'Pan' stepped closer to her as then she called to him. "Ah! Don't come any closer."

"Shoot him!" Gold argued.

"Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe that's why I can't shake this feeling something's off about Henry."

"Maybe that's what he wants you to believe. If he steps over this line, we're all dead."

"All right, if you are really Henry, prove it. Tell me something only Henry would know." Emma looked at the boy.

"I… I got trapped in the mines. I tried blowing up the well. I like hot cocoa with cinnamon." 'Pan' told to her.

"This proves nothing." Gold snarled.

"He's right, Emma. Henry could've told Pan all of this in Neverland." Mary Margaret told her daughter as she was held in David arms.

"Pan might know facts, but life is made up of more than that. There are moments. He can't possibly know all of them. The first time you and I connected. You remember that? Not met but connected." Emma looked at him.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"Where was it?"

"In my castle, right after you came to Storybrooke."

"And what did you tell me?"

"That I knew why you gave me up."

"Why?"

"Because you wanted to give me my best chance."

Emma pulled her gun away as rest of the group relaxed. She came forwards to him. "Henry?"

"Mom." Henry said in Pan's body.

"It is Henry." They hugged at then they went apart as she looked at Gold. "Promise you're not gonna incinerate us when we step over the line?" He shook his head as they stepped over the town line, Emma had grabbed the box.

Then Henry walked over his grandparents and hugged then. Once they went apart, Gold said to Henry. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Henry. And I'm sorry I put you in this box in the first place."

"It's okay. I would've done the same thing." Henry told to his grandfather.

"Come on." Emma said to her son as they walked away.

"If he's all the way out here, where's Pan?" David asked as he looked at Emma and Henry walked away from them all.

-0-

The group headed to Regina's vault in the cemetery, Emma tried a few times to call Regina but she didn't take phone up, it goes each time to voicemail. "Regina's still not answering." Emma told to them.

"When we find Pan? Remember, he's still in my body." Henry looked at his grandfather and aunt. "So if you have to throw a fireball or something, at least avoid the face."

"I'll do my best." Gold told to him dryly.

"Can't promise that, Henry." Caitlynn told him honestly.

Then they walked towards the vault as they see Neal, Hook and Tinker bell were already there. Emma had somehow called them. Then Neal looked their way as then he asked to his son. "Is it really you?"

"Dad!" Henry cried seeing his father, he rushed towards him and hugged him.

"Did you find the shadow?" David asked to them.

"Not yet." Tinker Bell replied to him.

"But we'll be ready for him when we do." Hook added holding up a coconut up.

"It's Pan we should be concerned about now. Why are we still up here?" Gold asked to them as Neal and Henry went apart.

"It's locked up tight." Neal replied to his father.

"Really?" Gold held his hand up as he tried to open the door, but the door didn't even move a little at all.

"I told you." Neal comment to him.

"Fair enough. This is gonna take some time." Gold held his hand up again.

"I will help." Caitlynn told them as Gold nodded to her and let her help.

Not much later, Gold and Caitlynn broke the seal that was on the door. "Shall we?" They all moved forwards the vault and went inside of it.

They walked down stairs as they see Regina laying on the ground. Mary Margaret cried out. "Regina!"

"Pan's gone." David reported. There was no sign of pan anywhere.

"We're clear down here!" Emma called to upstairs.

Gold walked up to Regina as he crouched down, then he waved with his hand over her head, then he stood up. Not a moment later, Regina woke up and she was surprised to them all. "Mm. What? What happened?"

"It's Henry. Somehow, Pan switched bodies with him." Emma replied to her.

"And I fell for it." Regina told them as she stood up.

"We all did." Mary Margaret told her.

"Oh, I wanted to believe what he was saying so badly, I missed all the signs. I… I just wanted to believe that he still needed me to be his mother." Regina sighed.

"I still do." Henry told her, still in Pan's body.

"Henry?" Regina looked at the boy, before she could say anything else he rushed over to her and he hugged her.

"So what exactly did Pan come down here to get?" David asked to the group. Just then Gold scanned the room and goes by a little box and waved his hand over it and sensed that something was missing as the little box is open. "What?" David asked as he sees what Gold was doing.

Gold ignored him as then he looked at Regina. "Please tell me you didn't keep it down here."

"Where else would I keep it?" Regina glared a little at him.

"What is it? What did Pan take?" Emma asked confused.

"Gold, is it what you told me?" Caitlynn asked to him. "The Dark Curse, right?"

"Indeed." Gold nodded to her. The others looked in horror.

"Why would Pan even want the curse? I already cast it." Regina told them all.

"And I broke it." Emma looked at them.

"Well, that doesn't mean he can't cast it again." Gold explained it to them. "And this time, without your parents' true love woven in, even you would be powerless to break it."

"I don't understand. We're already in this land." David looked confused.

"What exactly would casting the curse in Storybrooke do now?" Mary Margaret asked to them.

"We will forget who we are, time will stand still, again." Gold replied her solemnly.

"Most likely, Pan will be control of us all." Caitlynn added.

"It's going to be the new Neverland."

-0-

 **Author's note:** The curse is coming!


	9. Going Home

"Another curse? It's happening again?" Mary Margaret asked to Gold.

"Gold, this curse, is it gonna work like the last one?" Emma also asked to Gold.

"The last one was created to service the Queen's wishes." Gold replied to them. "This will be done per Pan's desire. I would count on something hellish."

"The curse was built to be unstoppable. There's nothing that can be done." Regina comment.

"Well, it is possible to stop it." Gold looked at Regina.

"What?" Regina asked confused.

"By using the scroll itself. It can only be undone by the person who used the scroll." Gold pointed at Regina. "That's you, Regina."

"What do I have to do?" Regina looked at him.

"You must destroy the scroll." Gold replied to her. "Both your curse and his shall be ended, but know this there will be a price. A steep one."

"W… what do you suggest?" She looked at him.

"Instead of going to him, bring him to us with a spell one that will return Pan and Henry to their own bodies." Gold looked at her.

"If I'm back in my own body, that means I'll have the scroll." 'Pan' told them all. "I… I can bring it to you guys."

"Exactly right, Henry." Gold agreed.

Regina looked at him, suspicions. "Even you aren't powerful enough to cast such a spell."

"Well, given the proper tool, I could be." Gold disagreed with her as he glanced at Tinker Bell.

Tinker Bell gasped as then she explained it to them. "The Black Fairy's wand one of the most powerful fairies that ever existed. Well-versed in dark magic. The Blue Fairy exiled her. But before she did, she took her wand."

"I assume our dearly departed mother superior had it hidden at her residence." Gold comment, hearing no mourning voice in him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" David told them all. "Let's hit the convent."

"Can I come?" Tinker Bell looked at David. "I should pay my respects to Blue, after all." He nodded to her.

"Then it's settled." Gold told to them all. "The rest of us should get back to my shop and prepare Henry for the spell."

Then they all separated their ways.

-0-

Caitlynn, Gold, Emma, Henry (in pan's body), Regina and Mary Margaret were in Gold's shop, waiting for the others to return. Mary Margaret stood by a mobile made out of small, dangling, glass unicorns. then Emma and Caitlynn came over to her as Mary Margaret told the twins. "This mobile hung above yours and Caitlynn's cribs." She corrected herself. "Um, it was supposed to hang over by the two of your cribs."

"I like the unicorns." Emma comment.

"Me too." Caitlynn looked at her mother.

"Giving you two up when the curse hit was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Mary Margaret looked at her daughters.

"I know." Emma looked at her mother as Caitlynn just nodded to her.

Mary Margaret looked at them with a small smile. "Every time I look at you two, I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't had to."

"I do the same thing with Henry." Emma told her.

"You were doing your best. You were giving him…" Mary Margaret looked at her daughter.

"His best chance." Emma finished the sentence. "Yeah. But still things would've been very different if I had kept him. We would've had a life together. A normal one. Back in Boston or someplace else. But I guess all that was just not meant to be." Then she looked at her son, who sat on a bed with Regina. "You doing okay, kid?"

"Yeah." Henry replied to his mother. "I'm just ready to be me again."

"Not much longer now, Henry." Gold looked at his grandson. "Not much longer. Once we have the wand, all will be as it should."

Sometime later, David and the others burst into the shop as David told to them. "She's back the Blue Fairy. She gave us the wand."

"Do we need anything else?" Emma looked at Gold.

"Only one more item." Gold replied to her as he grabbed something out of his closet.

"What is that?" Caitlynn asked as she looked at the thing.

Gold held the cuff up. "This is one of the only useful things I managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland. It renders anyone with magic utterly powerless."

"I haven't forgotten about all of that, by the way." Regina comment.

Gold walked to Henry. "Let me see your wrist, Henry." He held up his arm as Gold put the cuff on him. "I wanna make sure that when my dear old dad awakes, that he's weakened. This will block his powers."

"So what happens now?" Henry looked at his grandfather.

"I enact the spell, you fall into a deep sleep, and when you awake, you're back in your own body." Gold replied to him.

"And then you hang on to that scroll, and you come find us as fast as you can." Regina added.

"When I gave my heart to Pan I thought I was being a hero." He looked at them all. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not the one that needs to be sorry. Pan does." David told to his grandson.

"It's time." Gold told to them as he had the wand in his hands. Then Henry lied down on the bed as Gold told to him. "Keep your eye on the wand."

"What's happening?" Emma asked as the body from pan was convulsing.

"Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body." Gold replied to her.

Then it stopped as Regina said. "It worked!"

"Let's go find our son." Emma told to her as she and the others were leaving.

Neal and Caitlynn looked at Gold. "You're not coming?" She asked to him.

"No, no, I… I think not." Gold replied to her. "My father and I have some, uh unfinished family business."

Caitlynn nodded to him as she and Neal leave the shop.

-0-

The small group were running on the streets as they had asked if Granny could help them, she had agreed as then now she told them. "I've got his scent! He's nearby."

"The tower?" Mary Margaret asked as they see the town's tower.

"Yeah." Granny replied to her.

Then Henry came out running the tower. "It's me! It's me. It worked." He hugged his moms. "Mom, mom, I just saw you guys. You guys just saw me."

They went apart as then Regina told to him. "But we didn't see you."

"Oh, he's got it. It's up to you now." Emma gave the scroll to Regina as she grabbed it and a few seconds later she passes out as on the same time a light came out. "Regina! Regina." Emma tried to wake Regina up. "Regina! Regina!" Emma was close to slapping her. "Regina! Regina!"

Then Regina woke up, she whispered. "Emma." Then she stood up, with the help from the others.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Emma asked to her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Regina sounded distracted. "It was just…"

"What is it? What happened when you touched it?" Mary Margaret asked to her.

"I saw what needed to be done." Regina replied to her.

"Mom, a… are you gonna be okay?" Henry asked worried.

"The important thing is, you will be." Regina said as she put her hand under Henry's chin.

Suddenly de scroll disappeared from Regina's hand as they heard a voice. "No, he won't."

Everyone stepped away from Pan as Hook started to say. "He has the…"

But then Pan waved with his hand and casted a freezing spell. "Curse?" Pan finished. "That I do. Look at you all." Pan walked closer. "A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I? But I think I'll start with these two." Pan pointed at Caitlynn and Neal. "Hmm, you both look so adorable. Hard to tell which one to kill first." Pan said as he pointed at Neal. "No, it isn't. You. You first."

Just then Gold grabbed Pan's shoulder and pushed him away from them. "Stay away from them."

"Well, how about this? The worm has teeth." Pan mocked. "What, you're here to pwotect your wuved ones?"

"I'm not going to let you touch either one of them." Gold snarled at him.

"Oh, and I'd like to see that." Pan told to him.

"Oh, you will. Because I have a job to finish, and I have to do it, whatever it takes. No loopholes. And what needs to be done has a price a price I'm finally willing to pay." Gold told to his father as then he looked at Neal. "I used the curse to find you, Bae, to tell you I made a mistake, to make sure you had a chance at happiness." Pan laughed as Gold continued. "And that happiness is possible just not with me. I accept that."

"Pretty, pretty words." Pan mocked him.

"I love you, Bae." Gold told to his son as then he looked at his true love. "And I love you, Caitlynn, you accepted me for who I am, even my darkness. You made me stronger."

"Stronger?" Pan pointed at him. "Yes, but still… No magic."

"Oh, but I don't need it." Gold looked at him. "You see, you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting."

"And what's that?" Pan asked annoyed.

"So have I. I sent it away with something to hide." Gold raised his hand as his shadow returned with the dagger. Gold took a hold of the dagger as his shadow goes back to his body and grabbed Pan with his arms.

"What are you doing?" Pan asked as he struggled to get free.

"You see, the only way for you to die is if we both die. And now… now… I'm… ready." Gold replied as he stabbed Pan and himself with the dagger. Pan screamed in pain as the two surrounded with black smoke. Then the smoke disappears and Pan stood there no longer, an older man in his place. The father of Mr. Gold, Malcom. "Hello, papa." He said to his father.

"Rumple, please. You can stop this. Remove the dagger. We can start over. We can have a happy ending." Malcom begged as he smiled a little at his son.

"Ah, but I'm a villain. And villains don't get happy endings." Gold said as he twisted the dagger. And the two of them were surrounded by gold light as Gold kissed his father's cheek. And the two of them were engulfed by the light and disappeared. The scroll falls on the ground and the freezing spell that the others wore off.

Mary Margaret walked to her daughter. Then Caitlynn looked at her mother. "He's gone, mom." She began to cry as Mary Margaret comforted her.

Then Mary Margaret asked to Regina as she held her daughter. "Regina? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Regina replied as she grabbed the scroll.

Emma walked to Neal as she said to him. "I'm so sorry."

"My father did what he had to do. He saved us." Neal said to her as then he looked at Regina. "Regina, don't let him die for nothing." He called her name as she didn't say anything. "Regina."

"What?" Regina asked.

"We're here for a reason, luv." Hook told Regina. "Pan?"

"He's dead." Regina told him, boldly.

"His curse remains. Can you stop it?" Hook told to her. "Or should we all start preparing our souls? 'Cause mine's gonna take some time."

Just them Leroy came running to them, shouting. "It's here! It's here! The curse! It's here! It's coming! From all sides. There's no escape."

"It's not too late." David told to Regina. "We can still stop it, right? Regina?"

"Yes. Yes." Regina replied to him, a little distracted.

"Wh… what's the price?" Emma came to Regina, asking. "Gold said that there was a price. What is our price?"

"It's not our price." Regina turned to look at them all. "It's mine."

Caitlynn had stopped crying as she asked to Regina. "What are you talking about?"

"It's what I felt when I first held it." Regina replied to her. "I have to say good-bye to the thing I love most."

"Henry?" Emma asked shocked. Henry came to them.

"I can never see him again." Regina replied to them all. "I have no choice. I have to undo what I started."

"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke." Mary Margaret realized.

"That created Storybrooke." Regina started to explain. "It doesn't belong here. And neither do any of us. Breaking the curse destroys the town. It will wink out of existence as though it were never here. And everyone would go back to where they're from, prevented from ever returning."

"You'll go back to the Enchanted Forest." Emma told to her.

"All of us. Except Henry. He will stay here because he was born here."

"Alone?"

"No. You and Caitlynn will take him, because you're the Savior, Emma." Regina looked at Emma and Caitlynn. "You were created to break the curse. And once again, you can escape it with your sister."

"I… I don't want to." Emma told to Regina. "We'll all three go back with everyone."

"That's not an option. I can't be with him." Regina shook her head. "If I don't pay the price, none of this will work."

"Emma, Caitlynn, you have to go." Mary Margaret looked at her daughters.

"I just found you." The twins looked het their mother.

"And now it's time for you two to leave us again." Mary Margaret looked at the twins. "For your best chance, for his."

"No… N… No, I… I… I'm not done." Emma looked at her mother. "I'm the Savior, right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings. That's what Henry always said."

"Happy endings aren't always what they think they will be." Mary Margaret told her. "Look around you. You've touched the lives of everyone here."

"But we're a family." Emma told her mother.

"Yes, and we always will be. You gave us that." Mary Margaret looked at her daughters and grandson. "You, Caitlynn and Henry can be a family, and you can get your wish. You can be like everyone else. You can be happy. It's time for you to believe in yourself, Emma. It's time for you to find hope."

"I've known you for some time, and all I've wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I can be with my son." Regina told to her as her voice creaked a little. "But, really, what I want is for Henry to be happy. We have no choice. You and Caitlynn have to go."

"Okay." Emma and Caitlynn breathed out on the same time.

-0-

The group had gathered at the town line, to see Emma, Caitlynn and Henry go. The green smoke were coming closer as Emma, Caitlynn, Henry, Mary Margaret and David had a group hug. Then Henry stepped away and walked to Regina. "This isn't fair. It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked confused.

"If I had never gone to get Emma, if I just lived under the curse with you, none of this would've ever happened." Henry replied to her, explaining. "I thought I was alone. I thought you didn't love me. But I was wrong."

"Henry." Regina looked at her son. "I was wrong, too. It wasn't your fault. It's mine. I cast a curse out of vengeance. And I'm… I'm a villain. You heard Mr. Gold. Villains don't get happy endings."

"You're not a villain. You're my mom." Henry told to his mother as then he hugged her.

Then Emma stepped away from her parents as then she walked to Neal. "Neal, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Neal told to Emma. "You gotta get our boy the hell out of here."

"And you have to go back there." She looked at Neal.

"Yeah, I do." Neal and Emma hugged as then they went apart. Henry stood by them. "Hey. This isn't over. I'll see both of you again."

Emma walked away from Neal as she walked to her car. Then Hook told to her. "That's quite the vessel you captain there, Swan. There's not a day will go by I won't think of you."

"Good." Emma comment.

Then Regina walked to the twins. "Emma, Caitlynn, there's something I haven't told you."

"What now?" Caitlynn sighed.

"When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back." Regina explained it to the twins. "Nothing will be left behind including your memories. It's just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won't ever have existed. So these last years will be gone from both your memories. And we just go back to being stories again."

"What will happen to us?" Emma asked worried.

"I don't know." Regina replied, honestly.

"That doesn't sound much like a happy ending." Emma comment.

"It's not. But I can give you two one."

"You can preserve our memories?" Emma asked to her as Caitlynn had a different idea, but she would tell Regina that, when they were done talking.

"No." Regina looked at her. "I can do what I did to everyone else in this town and give you new ones."

"You cursed them, and they were miserable." Caitlynn comment, sadly.

"They didn't have to be." Regina looked at them. "My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you, Caitlynn and Henry. You'll have never given him up. You'll have always been together."

"You would do that?" Emma asked hopefully.

"When I stop Pan's curse, and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted." Regina replied to her.

"But it won't be real." Emma told to her.

"Well, your past won't, but your future will." Regina told to them as Henry hugged her. "Now go. There isn't much time left, and the curse will be here any minute." Emma and Henry walked to the car. Caitlynn remained standing by Regina.

"I want to remember, Regina. Can you try that?" Caitlynn asked to her.

"I can try." Regina replied to her.

"Okay." Caitlynn nodded to her as then she also walked to the car.

Then Mary Margaret walked forwards and gave Emma a kiss on the forehead as Emma cried a little. She did the same with Caitlynn. They could see that the curse was coming closer and Emma, Caitlynn and Henry stood by the car and they all got in. Regina tore the paper from the scroll off and crumbled it as she joined the rest of the scroll and turned into magic that was in her both of her hands. Regina raised her hands and turned the green smoke into purple smoke as Emma, Caitlynn and Henry drove off. The curse reached the town line and stopped as Henry looked backwards and saw nothing behind them as they drove further away of it. Emma looked over at Henry and smiled at him as the red spray disappeared and the town was officially gone.

-0-

 **Author's note:** Well, that's was the first half of the season, the next half will be coming shortly. As I had said in past, surprises are coming!

Until next time, bye.


	10. New York City Serenade

**Author's note:** I have decided that it is almost 3 years before they see each other again, not almost 1 year. Why I have decided that, you see in this chapter.

-0-

It's has been almost 3 years, almost 3 years that Caitlynn said goodbye to her parents and the town people, almost 3 years that she lost her true love, but she was glad that Regina let her remember that, but of the memories she didn't remember, she didn't like that.

Almost 3 years ago, she went to her adopted parents, explaining what had happened and that she didn't remember some of it. A few months later, she found out that, she expecting, she was pregnant. 9 months later she welcomed her daughter Aubrey Ava Sparrow into the world.

Now she and her daughter were living with her adopted parents and had contact with her sister Emma. Her twin sister, now about her daughter, but not the story behind it. Caitlynn knows about her sister's relationship with Walsh as her memories were returning to her, she went to her adopted mother about it, her mother told her not to worry about it, that it well be all okay.

Caitlynn sighed as she looked at her daughter, who was playing with a toy, then the doorbell began ringing. She walked towards to it and open it, seeing Hook standing there. "Hook, what are you doing here?" She blurted it out.

Then her adopted came as well, crossing her arms. "What has happened this time? How did you come here?"

"Well, first I went to you twin sister, Emma, who doesn't remember anything, then I went here." Hook replied to them.

"But that doesn't answer my question of how did you come here?" Caitlynn asked to him.

"All was well until I got a message, a message saying that there was a new curse and that everyone had been returned to Storybrooke." Hook replied to her. "The message told me that the only hope was you and Emma."

"Okay, that's happened this time around, thankfully Regina let me remember it all." Caitlynn sighed. "Come inside."

Hook nodded and went inside of the house as he sees a little girl playing. "The little girl, is she yours?" He looked at Caitlynn.

"Yes, of course she is." Caitlynn replied to him. "She was a surprise to all of us, but I love her all the same, surprise or not."

Then the Aubrey looked up at the stranger, with big brown eyes. "Momma, who is he?" She pointed at the stranger.

"That is, uuhh…" She looked him for help.

"Killian, I'm Killian." Hook told the girl. She nodded to him as she went back to play with her toy. Then Hook told to Caitlynn. "She looks a bit like him."

"I know." Caitlynn nodded.

Then Amelia looked at them, changing the subject. "Well, how are going to remember Emma about Storybrooke?"

Hook spoke up. "Well, I have bottle of remembering potion."

"Then, we can give it her." Caitlynn told to him, happily.

"I have been already her and gave the address from Neal's apartment, so she could look at that." Hook explained.

"So, she would find that suspicions and comes to you again, right?" Caitlynn asked to him.

"Yes." Hook nodded to her.

Then Amelia looked at Hook as she asked to him about his whereabouts. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No." Hook replied, a little confused.

She nodded to him as then she told him. "Well, you can stay here in the guest room. Then you tomorrow meet with Emma."

"And I will join you." Caitlynn told to Hook.

Hook nodded to the ladies as he have now a place to stay.

-0-

The next day, they were all in the living room as then Caitlynn asked to Hook. "Did you tell Emma a time?"

"No just that I meet with her today." Hook replied to her.

"Then we need to go, all we know she will be waiting." Caitlynn looked at him as then she asked. "Were do need to go."

"Central Park, by the entrance for the Zoo." Hook replied to her.

Then Caitlynn looked at her adopted mother. "Can you look after Aubrey, mom?"

"Yes, you know I will." Amelia replied to her.

"Thanks." Caitlynn grabbed her jacket and put it on. "Come on, Hook. Let's go."

Then she walked to the front door, followed by Hook as then they leave the house and went to the Central Park that was by the entrance for the Zoo.

-0-

They arrived at the park to see that Emma wasn't there yet, so now they waited for her to come. Not much later, she came to them, she was surprised to see her sister there.

"Swan, I knew that'd work." Hook smiled a little at her. "It's good to see you again."

"Why is my sister here? Did you talk her into it? And why didn't you tell me that was Neal's place?" Emma asked all these questions as she glanced at her twin.

"No, I did not." Hook replied to her. "And I think the tone of your voice answers that quite clearly. You never would have gone if I had."

"What does Neal have you up to? Is he trying to get into Henry's life? How does he even know about him?" Emma asked all these questions, looking confused.

"I already told you. I'm not here because of Neal." Hook replied to her. "I'm here because your parents are in trouble." Hook glanced at Caitlynn. "Their entire kingdom has been cursed, ripped back to Storybrooke."

"What are you talking about? My parents? Their kingdom? A curse? Do you know what you sound like?" Emma looked really confused.

"Like a madman, I'm sure. But it's true." He tried to convince her. "Your parents need you. You're the only one who can save them. If you don't believe me at all, why did you come here?"

"Because Neal has a camera with my son's name on it." She grabbed the camera out of her bag. "How?"

"Don't you see? That is proof of what I'm saying." Hook told to her as Caitlynn nodded to him. "Henry must have left that in the apartment when you were in New York last year."

"Not good enough. I want answers real ones." Emma looked at him in disbelieve as she also looked at her sister, why would he put her up to this? She asked herself.

"There's only one way you'll get those." Hook held up a bottle. "Drink this. Drink the thing the crazy guy just offered me? No, thank you. It will help you remember everything you've lost. If one small part of your senses that, don't you owe it to yourself to find out if I'm right? What do you say, love? Take a leap of faith. Give it a go."

Them Emma grabbed her handcuffs and handcuffed Hook to a bench. "Call me "love" one more time, and you lose the other hand."

"Swan, what are you doing?" Hook asked confused.

"I'm making sure that you never bother my son or me again." she stepped away from him as then she whistled and two police men came to them. "This is the guy, the one who assaulted me."

"It was a kiss." Hook told her, confused.

"There. He confessed." Emma told the two police men.

"You're under arrest for assault and criminal harassment, sir." One of the two police men told to Hook as the handcuffed him to them. "You have the right to remain silent."

"Swan, please, you're making a mistake." Hook told to Emma.

"Anything you say can and will be used…" The police man was interrupted by Hook.

"A terrible, terrible mistake!" Hook shouted to Emma as she pulled her sister with her and walked away from him and the police. "Swan! Your family needs you!"

-0-

Later that day, Caitlynn went home as Emma picked up her son from school. Caitlynn opened door from the house as then she walked to her adopted mother. "She just won't believe, mom."

"She stubborn, Caitlynn. You know that." Amelia told her daughter.

"I know, mom." Caitlynn sighed.

"Come on, let's drink some tea." Amelia told to her daughter.

"Yeah." Caitlynn nodded to her adopted mother.

-0-

Sometime later, the doorbell began to ring as Caitlynn walked towards it and open it, to see Emma standing there, saying to her. "You really know all about this?" She waved with some pictures.

"Yeah." Caitlynn told her, sheepishly.

"Why don't just tell me?" Emma asked to her twin.

"You wouldn't have believed me." Caitlynn replied to her honestly.

Emma looked at her. "Yeah, you are right."

"Maybe, you need to drink that potion from Hook." Caitlynn told to her.

Emma nodded to her. "Okay." Then she asked to her. "Will you come with me?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket." Caitlynn told to her as grabbed her jacket and put it on.

Then they walked out of the house as Amelia looked after Aubrey.

-0-

A little while later, Hook walked out of the police station, he out on his faked hand as Emma and Caitlynn were waiting for him. "Hey. We need to talk." Emma called to him.

"Ah, Swan. I knew you wouldn't let me rot in that cage." Hook waked towards them. "I've been in my fair share of brigs, but none as barbaric as that. They force-fed me something called bologna."

"What the hell are these?" Emma let the see the pictures to Hook. "We never lived in a town called Storybrooke. We never took a flight from Boston to New York. We never did any of this."

"So you believe me, then?" Hook asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Emma comment. "You could have photoshopped these pictures."

"Photoshopped?" Hook asked confused.

"Faked." Emma told him quickly.

"If you think these are forgeries, then why'd you spring me from the brig?" Hook looked at her. "Because as much as you deny it, deep down, you know something's wrong. Deep down, you know I'm right."

"It's not possible. How could I forget all of this?" Emma asked to him.

"I promise you there's an explanation." Hook told to her.

"Not one that makes sense." Emma comment.

"If you drink this, it will." Hook held up the potion.

"If… if what you're saying is true I'd have to give up my life here." Emma looked at him.

"It's all based on lies." Hook comment.

"It's real and it's pretty good. I have Henry, a job, a guy I love." Emma told to him.

"Perhaps there's a man that you love in the life that you've lost." Hook looked at her. "Regardless, if you want to find the truth, drink up. Do you really want to live a life of lies? You know this isn't right. Trust your gut, Swan. It will tell you what to do."

"Henry always says that." Emma comment.

"Then, if you won't listen to me, then listen to your boy." Hook still held up the potion.

Then Emma took the potion and drank it up, seeing flashes as she remembered everything, then she looked at Hook. "Hook."

"Did you miss me?" Hook smiled at her.

-0-

Then Emma and Hook went her apartment as Caitlynn went home to her mother, father and her daughter. Then Caitlynn told to her mother. "Well, Emma remembers."

"Really? She took the potion, then?" Amelia asked to her.

"Yep." Caitlynn replied to her mother.

"And happens now?" Amelia looked at her.

"They are going back to Storybrooke, but that will happen tomorrow." Caitlynn replied to her mother.

Amelia nodded to her. "And you want to come with them?"

"Yes, mom, I do." Caitlynn replied to her.

"And I take it, you want to bring Aubrey with you?" Amelia looked at her.

"Yes." Caitlynn looked at her mother. "You and dad want to come with?"

"No, not this time. We come when the curse is broken." Amelia promised her daughter.

"Okay." Caitlynn nodded.

-0-

The next day, Caitlynn was packing her and her daughters stuff. Then sometime later she was finished and walked downstairs to her mother, her father at work.

"Mom, I'm finished with packing." Caitlynn told her mother.

"Okay, sweetie." Amelia told her as then she asked to her. "When did they come?"

"Soon, I hope." Caitlynn replied to her.

-0-

Later that day, Emma, Hook and Henry came to Caitlynn, Amelia and Aubrey. Caitlynn had her own car ready and her and her daughters stuff were in the car. They left after saying goodbye to Amelia as then they were on their way to Storybrooke. When they arrived it had been 7 hours, when they finally arrived in Storybrooke. They parked their cars by Cranny's as then they stepped out of the cars, Emma let Henry in the car sleeping as Caitlynn picked up her daughter out of the car and held her close.

"It's really back. I'm really back." Emma comment.

"We are really back, Emma." Caitlynn comment to her.

"As quaint and homey as you remember?" Hook asked to them.

"As cursed as I remember." Emma told to him as Caitlynn nodded to him.

Hook put his hook back on. "That's more like it, isn't it, Swan?"

"How you gonna explain that to him?" Emma glanced at Henry, who was sleeping in the car.

"Well, that's more your concern." Hook just shrugged. "Well, perhaps it'll jog his memory."

"Or give him nightmares." Emma comment.

"Last time, this curse took away everyone's memories." Caitlynn told to them.

"This time we don't know what it did." Hook looked at the twins.

"Then we'll find out." Emma glanced at her twin. "Stay here and watch Henry. Don't wake him or scare him or just let him sleep."

"Aye." Hook looked at them. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to our parents." Caitlynn replied to him as they walked away from him.

-0-

Emma and Caitlynn were walking towards to Mary Margaret and David apartment. Then Emma asked to Caitlynn. "Why didn't you let Aubrey with Hook?"

"Because, I don't trust him enough, like you do." Caitlynn replied to her.

"But you let him your apartment." Emma comment.

"Uh, that was my mom's idea, not mine." Caitlynn argued with her.

"Oh." Emma nodded to her.

Then they arrived at the apartment as Emma knocked on the door. David opened the door as Emma started speaking. "Hi. Don't close the door. I… I… our names are…"

"Emma. Caitlynn." David breached out, seeing his daughters standing there. He pulled then into a hug, he didn't noticed that Caitlynn have a daughter.

"David?" Emma asked surprised. Then they went apart.

"You remember." David looked at the twins.

"You remember." Emma comment.

"Of course. What… what are you doing here? How…" David let them into the apartment.

"Well, Hook found us." Emma started to explain. "He brought us here. He said you were cursed."

"Yeah, we're back." David nodded to her. "Or we never left, or well, we don't know, but we're trapped again."

"But you know who you are." Caitlynn checked.

"Emma, Caitlynn, this curse we don't know who did it or why. All we know is our last year it's been wiped away." David looked at them as Caitlynn frowned, for her and Emma wasn't a year, it was more.

"Wiped away?" Emma asked.

"A year?" Caitlynn also asked.

"All we remember is saying goodbye to you. It feels like yesterday." David told to the twins.

"But if you can't remember, then how do you know that it's been a…" Emma was interrupted as then Mary Margaret came to them.

"Emma! Caitlynn!" She told her daughter happily, pulled them into a hug, finally noticed that Caitlynn have daughter as Emma finished her question. "…year?"

"As you can see, a lot's happened." David glanced at Mary Margaret's belly, pregnant belly.

"We just don't know what. The whole year is gone." Mary Margaret told to the twins.

"Who the hell would have done this?" Emma asked to them.

Caitlynn looked at them, let them see her daughter. "For us it was more than a year."

-0-

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked this chapter and please favorite, follow and maybe review from you guys, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story. And I only want advice and nice comments on the story, please.

Until next time, bye.


	11. Witch Hunt

Caitlynn and Emma put their children to bed in Granny's bed and breakfast. When their children were asleep, they walked downstairs as they saw Mary Margaret sitting in a chair, David and Hook standing. Emma and Caitlynn walked over to the bench as then they sat down.

"Okay, Henry and Aubrey are asleep upstairs." Caitlynn told them.

"If they wakes up, you two are helping me with the case, okay?" Emma looked at her parents. "So, what the hell happened here? I mean, besides the obvious."

"We don't know." Mary Margaret told to the twins. "We watched you drive over the town line with Henry. Regina started to cast her spell to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest. And then everything went black."

"And the next thing we remember is waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in Storybrooke." David told them.

"Except it clearly wasn't." Mary Margaret rubbed her stomach.

"Almost harvest time, but you can't remember the planting." Hook looked at David. "That's bad luck, mate."

"For us it was for 3 years and for you guys just a year, how?" Caitlynn asked them.

"We don't know." Mary Margaret replied to her.

"And we don't know where the hell we were." David looked at the twins. "We don't even know if we left Storybrooke."

"Aye, you did. I was with you all." Hook revealed.

"In the Enchanted Forest?" Mary Margaret asked to him.

"Regina's spell brought us back." Hook replied to her. "We spent a brief time with a Prince and Princess named Phillip and Aurora. But I wasn't feeling the community spirit, so I ventured off on my own. Last I saw of you lot, you were making your way to Regina's castle."

Emma sighed. "And now you're cursed. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Regina seems as clueless as the rest of us." Mary Margaret told her daughter. "I'm not sure she was involved in this."

"So she says." Caitlynn scoffed.

"I don't understand." David looked at Hook. "If you left the Enchanted Forest before the curse, how did you know to find Emma and Caitlyn and come to Storybrooke?"

Hook explained it to them. "As I was sailing the realms, a seagull landed on my ship's wheel with a note instructing me to retrieve Emma and bring her back here. There was a small vial of memory potion tied to its leg."

"Who sent it?" Mary Margaret asked to him.

"I assumed you did." Hook replied to her.

"Message via bird that does sound like you." David looked at his wife.

Just then Leroy and Happy walked into room as David asked to them. "What is it?"

"We lost another one. We're down to five now." Leroy informed them.

"Four, actually Bashful's not answering." Happy told them as he looked on his phone.

"Wait. What is going on?" Emma asked confused.

"Thank God you're back, sister." Leroy comment.

"It's not just our memories that are missing. Ever since we woke up, people have begun disappearing." Mary Margaret explained.

"Whoever cursed us is picking us off one by one." Leroy comment.

"Who exactly is missing?" Caitlynn asked to them.

"Aside from those dwarfs, we're not sure." David replied to her. "There's been a lot of confusion over the past few days. It's been hard to keep track of everyone."

"Wait. Neal is he here?" Emma asked to them.

"Well, we haven't found him yet." Mary Margaret replied to her.

"So he might have been taken, too." Emma told to her.

"Smart money's on, yes." Leroy told her, instead.

"Leroy!" Mary Margaret scolded.

"He'll turn up, Swan. He always does." Hook reassured Emma.

"Some folks are starting to set up camp in the woods at the edge of town." David looked at Emma. "Neal might be there."

"Or he may not have gotten swept up in the curse at all." Mary Margaret suggested.

"There's only one way we're gonna figure all this out." Emma began.

"We need to get your memories back." Caitlynn finished.

"How are we going to do that?" Mary Margaret asked to the twins.

"By figuring out who took them in the first place." The twins replied simultaneously, looking at their parents.

-0-

The next morning, Henry, Emma, Caitlynn and Aubrey were in Granny's. Just then Ruby came to them and had hot cocoa with cinnamon. "Here you go, Hen…" She caught herself as then she put it on the table. "Young man. A nice hot cocoa."

"Hey." Henry called her back. "With cinnamon. How did you know?"

"Uh, lucky guess. You've got a cinnamon kind of face." Ruby told to him as then she walked away.

Then the door opened from Granny's, revealed to be David and Mary Margaret. "Henry, Aubrey, this is David and Mary Margaret." Emma told to the kids.

"Are you helping my mom with the case?" Henry asked as then he whispered to Emma. "Or are they the ones who jumped bail?"

"Oh, no, they are…" Emma stood up. "They're just old friends."

"Friends? From where?" Henry asked to his mother.

"Phoenix." Mary Margaret said as then on the same time Emma said to her son. "Here."

"Well, Phoenix and then here." Emma told to her son.

"But I thought you were only in Phoenix for being in that place." Henry looked confused.

"Right." Mary Margaret told to Henry. "We were cell mates."

"Really?" Henry looked now interested. "What were you in for?"

"Banditry." Mary Margaret replied to him as David smiled at them. Then they sat down by them. "People make mistakes. The important thing is to find a way to keep moving on."

"Did you know my dad?" Henry asked to Margaret.

Everyone went uncomfortable as David told them. "Should we order? Let's order."

Just then a sound of a cup was breaking on the ground, they looked at person who did it, and it was Regina. "Oh I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to startle you." She said to them.

"Oh, um T… that's okay." Henry looked at her.

"Regina." Emma told her. "Regina, we need to talk. Come on."

They walked away as then Caitlynn looked at her mother. "Mom, can you take over?" She glanced at her daughter in her arms.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Of course."

Aubrey was placed into the arms of Mary Margaret as she looked at her, with her big brown eyes. "She looks a bit like him." She comment.

"Yeah, I know." Caitlynn told her mother as then she followed the others. Who were at the area of the bathrooms.

"He looked right through me." Regina told to the twins.

"Because he doesn't remember you." Emma told to her.

"But you clearly do." Regina told them as then she asked to them. "Why are you here?"

"Storybrooke, a new curse, missing year why do you think?" Emma comment.

"No, what I mean is, how did you know to come back?" Regina looked at them. "I gave you and Henry a new life, new memories."

"Well, I remembered, thanks BTW." Caitlynn replied to her.

"Hook found me, gave me a potion that made me remember." Emma looked at her. "There wasn't enough for Henry."

"Well, how convenient." Regina defended herself. "Look, I didn't cast this curse, if that's what you're thinking."

"The thought did cross my mind." Emma told her as Caitlynn agreed.

"Why would I do this? Why would I erase an entire year of my life?" Regina asked to them.

"Maybe it was a bad year for you." Emma comment. "Maybe this curse was your way of getting me to bring Henry back here."

"And maybe made it so that for it was 3 years?" Caitlynn crossed her arms.

Regina eyes widened to her. "How is that possible?" Caitlynn just shrugged. Then Regina answered to Emma. "With no memory of me? If I wanted my son back, do you think I'd put myself through this kind of torture? I cast curses to hurt other people, not myself."

"Maybe so. But I need to start crossing people off the list." Emma told to her.

"How? By walking around, using your superpower on everyone?" Regina asked as Caitlynn laughed a little.

"You got a better idea?" Emma asked to her.

-0-

Then later that day, Caitlynn walked with Aubrey to the shop from Gold, when she arrived there she sees someone there, who she doesn't recognize. She asked to the woman. "Who are you and what are you doing here by this shop?"

"I'm Belle and I was looking for Mr. Gold." The woman replied to her.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Gold is dead." Caitlynn told to her.

Belle gasped. "He's dead, but we… I… I supposed to make him good, that's what a hero does."

"Princess, you can't make him good, he has to choose that himself." Caitlynn countered. "You can't make him good."

"How dare you to say that? Who are you?" Belle asked to her, looking angry.

"I'm Caitlynn and I'm his true love, darling." Caitlynn replied to her. "I have every right to say something like that."

"What?" Belle asked shocked.

"You heard me." Caitlynn looked at her.

"I did hear you, but I thought I was his true love." Belle looked confused.

"And he thought you were dead, he mourned you, came over you." Caitlynn told to her.

"I was locked up in the castle and here in the asylum." Belle explained it to her.

"Oh and you never thought to escape?" Caitlynn asked to her.

"I did, when the first curse was broken." Belle replied to her.

"And you never thought about you could find Gold?" Caitlynn looked at the girl.

"I couldn't, I went to my dad first, since then he didn't let me out his sight." Belle replied to her.

Caitlynn found it suspicions as then she asked to her. "And how are you now out your father sight?"

"I don't know." Belle replied honestly.

"You just thought to come here and look for Gold, who is dead?" Caitlynn checked.

"Yes." Belle replied to her.

"Well, you can leave now." Caitlynn told her boldly.

"What?" Belle asked shocked.

"You heard me, go." Caitlynn looked at her.

Belle looked disappointed as then she leaves, she walked back to her father shop. Then Caitlynn sighed as then she opened the shop from Gold and went inside of it with her daughter.

-0-

Caitlynn let everything see to her daughter, Aubrey looked at everything with widened eyes. Caitlynn looked at her daughter. "This was your father shop, Aubrey."

"Papa shop?" Aubrey looked at her mother.

Caitlynn nodded. "Yes, Aubrey."

"Papa house?" Aubrey asked to her mother. "House?"

"You want to go to your father's house, don't you?" Caitlynn looked at her daughter.

"Yes, mama." Aubrey replied to her mother.

"Okay, we are going then." Caitlynn told her daughter.

-0-

Not much later, they arrived at Gold and Caitlynn's house. Aubrey thought that it was only her father's house, Caitlynn didn't tell her that it was also her home. Caitlynn opened the door and let her daughter inside of the house. Aubrey looked at everything and anything that was in the house with her mother Caitlynn. Then they went to a bedroom with toys as Aubrey looked at it and she told her mother. "Toys mama."

Caitlynn tensed up as she sees that the toys were from Neal as a kid. Then she looked at her daughter. "Yes, Aubrey. These are toys."

"Can I play?" Aubrey looked up to her mother.

"No, not now, sweetie." Caitlynn replied to her daughter.

"Oh." Aubrey looked at her mother.

"Come on, we still look into the other rooms." Caitlynn suggested.

Aubrey looked disappointed as then Caitlynn let see the other rooms.

-0-

Later in the evening, Caitlynn and Aubrey went to Mary Margaret's home. Caitlynn opened the door to see Mary Margaret and Henry there, so she couldn't say 'mom' to her, Caitlynn sighed. "Hey, Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter and granddaughter. "Hey, Caitlynn, Aubrey."

Caitlynn put Aubrey by Henry on the couch as then she walked to her mother. "It's been a long day for me."

"How so?" She asked to her daughter.

"Well, Belle is alive and came to the shop form Gold today and I told her to go away." Caitlynn replied to her mother.

"What?! Belle is alive! But you told us she was dead." Mary Margaret looked at her daughter.

"Yeah, that's I thought, that's what Gold had thought, but she is really alive." Caitlynn told her mother. "She looked for Gold and I told her that he is dead. She gasped and goes away back to her daddy."

"Must has been hard on you." Mary Margaret looked at her daughter.

"It was." Caitlynn told her.

Just then Emma and Regina came into the home. Emma walked towards Henry as she asked to him. "Hey. How was your day?"

"Good. Storybrooke is a weird place, but cool." Henry looked at his mother. "Did you know there's a library inside a clock tower?"

"I do. I've been there before. Come here. I want you to meet someone." Emma told to her son as they walked towards Regina. "This is Regina Mills. She's the Mayor of this town, and she wanted to meet you."

"Is something wrong?" Henry asked worried.

"No, no. No, nothing's wrong." Regina replied as Caitlynn and Mary Margaret looked them. "Uh, your mother just told me a lot about you. I hear you like school and that you're good at English."

"Um yeah." Henry looked at her. "Why'd she tell you all this?"

"Because she couldn't be prouder of you." Regina replied to him. "Uh, while you're in town, I was thinking maybe I can give you a tour sometime you know, show you around. Maybe we can even stop for ice cream."

"Yeah. I'd like that." Henry smiled. "So um it was nice meeting you." Regina took a step towards Henry to give him a hug but Henry offered his hand for her to shake, Regina took a moment then she shook it. Then Henry walked away from them, he grabbed his mobile and sat back on the couch.

"How was that? You okay?" Emma asked quietly.

"It was a start." Regina replied to her.

Then David and Hook walked into the room as David announced. "We need to talk."

"Outside." Emma looked quickly at Henry and a sleeping Aubrey.

They walked outside of the apartment as then Mary Margaret asked to them. "They're being turned into flying monkeys?" After they heard the story from David and Hook.

"Yes." Hook replied to her. "He took on simian form with the added bonus of wings."

"Do you think that's what happened to the missing dwarfs, too?" Caitlynn asked to them.

"It would explain why we haven't found any trace of them." David ran a hand through his hair.

"And Neal?" Emma asked to them.

"No sign of him, either." David looked at her. "So yeah, it's possible."

"Wouldn't be the first flying monkey I've dated." Emma comment as Caitlynn let out a laugh.

"The person who escaped our trap disappeared in a cloud of green smoke." Regina told them seriously. "And now there are flying monkeys in this town? I think we know exactly who cursed us."

"The Wicked Witch of the West? Seriously? She's real, too?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Says the daughters of Snow White and Prince Charming." Hook looked amused.

"I don't get it. It's not like we're in Kansas." Emma began as then Caitlynn finished, both looking confused at the others. "Why would the Wicked Witch of the West want to come to Storybrooke?"

-0-

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked this chapter and a thank you to who has favorited, followed and reviewed. And please favorite, follow and maybe review from you guys, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story. I only want advice and nice comments on the story, please.

Until next time, bye.


	12. Quiet Minds

The next day, they all gathered in Mary Margaret's apartment, gathering about their new threat in the town.

"So now that we know who we're dealing with, how do we find this wicked witch?" David asked to the group.

Then Hook asked to them, a little sarcastic. "Might I suggest we start by asking if anyone's seen a woman with green skin running around?"

"We're cursed in Storybrooke." Regina replied to him. "She'll look like any one of us."

"Then we start somewhere we know she's been." Emma suggested. "Regina's office."

"I went over it with a fine-toothed comb. She left no trace." Regina looked at Emma.

"But you were combing for magic." Caitlynn told to Regina. "Maybe there's physical evidence that you missed."

"Good idea. We'll track her." David looked at them.

"If you want to waste your time playing Nancy Drew, be my guest." Regina said to them. "But we can't let Henry wander around alone with that witch and her flying monkeys out there."

"Well, especially since one of those flying monkeys could turn out to be his father." Hook agreed.

"Still no sign of Neal?" Mary Margaret looked at Emma.

"No." Emma looked away from her mother.

"Point being, someone needs to protect Henry." Regina cut in. "He doesn't even know what's going on."

"I'm guessing you're volunteering?" Emma looked at her.

"If you find anything, call me." Regina stood up.

"Just remember, he thinks we're here because I'm on a case." Emma looked at her.

"Well, look who's gotten good at lying." Regina muttered.

"And just don't let anyone slip up." Emma repeated. "As… as far as Henry knows, you're just Madam Mayor, and that's it."

"I'm well aware of how Henry sees me." Regina said to her as then she left to apartment.

"Time's wasting. There's something wicked in your town. What do you say we go find it?" hook suggested.

"Uh, where would my daughter go?" Caitlynn asked to them all.

"You could stay here or put her by Granny." Emma replied to her.

"Then I will just go to Gold's shop." Caitlynn looked at her sister. "If you find anything call me, okay?"

Emma nodded to her sister. "I will." She promised.

-0-

Caitlynn was walking with her daughter Aubrey to the shop from Gold. She looked all around her, if she saw someone of something suspicions, she didn't see it as then she arrived by the shop and opened it. They went inside of it as then she put Aubrey on the bed as then she looked at the stuff to find something. What she had noticed, there wasn't a spinning wheel anymore in the shop. She find that strange, why wasn't there a spinning wheel anymore, could someone stolen it or was it lost in the second curse. Anyway it is strange.

Then she started to perform some magic, she was a little rusty, but she was getting there. She did made a toy appear and gave it to her daughter. "Here, Aubrey, a toy." Caitlynn told to her daughter.

"A teddy bear, mama." Aubrey looked at the toy.

"Yes." Caitlynn looked at her daughter as then she gave it to her.

Aubrey took it as she said to her mother. "Thank you, mama."

Caitlynn smiled at her daughter. "You are welcome, sweetie."

Then she practiced more magic.

-0-

Later that day, Caitlynn was called as Regina, the others had magical backup needed. Caitlynn brought Aubrey to Granny's as then she and Regina were picked up by Emma and Hook. They went to David, who was in the woods. When they arrived they all stepped out of the car and went to David. They saw him sitting on the ground, when they got closer, Emma shouted. "David, are you okay?!"

David nodded as then he stood up. Then Regina asked to him. "Well, where is she?"

"It wasn't her." David shook his head.

"Then who was it?" Hook looked at him. "You look whiter than a fresh sail."

"Myself." David replied to them.

"Come again?" Hook asked to him.

"It's the Witch." Regina comment "She's toying with us."

"Did you guys find where she might be hiding?" David asked to Emma and Hook.

"A farmhouse. And we think it's hers." Hook replied to him.

"Then let's end this. Let's send that witch back to Oz." David looked at all of them.

Then the small group walked back to the farmhouse as then Hook asked to him. "Any particular reason she would send a demon who looks like you?"

"No idea." David replied to him. "It was just there, wearing my face, harping on my deepest fears."

"It knew your deepest fears?" Regina looked at him.

"Yeah things I never told anyone, even Mary Margaret." David replied to her. "It wasn't until I admitted them that I was able to defeat it by stabbing it with the hilt of my sword."

"Where is your sword?" Caitlynn asked to her father.

"That's the strange part." David looked at them. "After I killed it, the hilt it disappeared."

"Well, what's that mean, then?" Hook asked confused.

"When we face our deepest fears, our true courage comes out." Regina replied, explaining. "When you used the hilt of your sword to vanquish your fears, your courage transferred into it."

"Then why'd it disappear?" David frowned.

"It didn't disappear. She took it." Regina replied to him.

"Hang on." Emma looked confused. "The Wicked Witch stole his courage?"

"Well, a symbol of it, at least." Regina replied to her, glancing at all of them. "And symbols can be powerful totems."

-0-

When they arrived by the farmhouse, they walked further to the storm seller. When they arrived they saw the lock was busted.

"That lock it wasn't busted before." Emma told to them. Then Emma pulled out her gun, Hook his sword, Caitlynn and Regina would use their magic if needed. Then David opened the storm seller as Emma told the others. "Ready?"

"So far, so good." Hook comment as they all looked at the storm seller.

"Everyone, stay alert. Come on." Emma told them, holding out her gun.

Emma was the first one to walk down the stairs as the others followed her. Then Regina comment as she was halfway. "There's definitely dark magic here. Can you feel it?"

"I don't know." Emma replied as then they were all downstairs. "Maybe. Whatever I feel, it's not good."

"Yeah, I feel it too." Caitlynn also replied to Regina.

Then they saw a large cage in the room, it was also broken as then Emma asked to them. "What would the Wicked Witch keep in a cage, monkeys? "

"No, not monkeys." David reached to the light and turned it on. Then they saw a spinning wheel in the middle of it, David grabbed a straw. "Now, how many people do we know who can spin straw into gold?"

"Rumpelstiltskin." Emma replied to him.

Then they all looked at Caitlynn, who gasped in shock. "He's alive."

-0-

The next morning, they all gathered in Granny's, Emma was the last one to come as then she knocked on the door. Granny opened the door and let her in as she talked to them all. "If you want privacy, talk fast. We open in 20, and no one gets between Leroy and his bacon."

"Is there any sign of our quarry?" Hook asked to Emma.

"I went all over that farmhouse and the land around it." Emma declared. "Nothing."

"Well, now that the sun's up, we should hit every place Gold might go his house, shop, his cabin." David told to them.

"Cause dead men love vacation homes. Can someone explain to me how this is even possible?" Emma looked at them.

"We all saw Gold." Caitlynn sighed. "He…"

"Disappeared into nothingness." Mary Margaret looked at her daughters. "I know."

"I might have an inkling." Hook spoke up. "When we went back to the Enchanted Forest, Neal was talking about the possibility of getting his father back."

"What? How?" David asked to him.

"He didn't know how." Hook replied to him. "He just He missed his family. And he was desperate to find a way to return to this world. He believed that bringing his father back was the key."

"Well, if that was his plan, then obviously something went wrong, because while Gold might be alive and kicking, Neal is he's we don't know what he is." Emma sighed, glanced at her sister. "We don't even know if he made it back to Storybrooke. No one's seen him since this new curse."

David looked at his daughters. "He's out there somewhere."

"With all due respect, we have bigger issues right now than who brought Gold back." Regina told them. "The fact that he was in the Wicked Witch's basement, for one. I want to know what the hell she was cooking up with him."

"Well, the best way to find that out would be to ask Gold, right?" David looked at them. "He could tell us who the witch is maybe how to track her down."

"I'm gonna head back to that farmhouse." Regina stood up. "It's possible this witch left behind some trace of potion or a special ingredient."

"Have at it." Emma looked at her. "Just be careful."

"Well, she's the one who needs to be careful. She invaded my space. When I return the favor, I'm not pulling any punches." Regina told her as then she left Granny's.

-0-

Then the others went to Gold's shop. When they arrived, Caitlynn muttered. "Gold is really alive." She had a small smile on her face. "But how?" She looked at them.

Emma looked at her sister. "We don't know, sis. Maybe you know something that you have seen, but missed it. If he's in Storybrooke, there has to be a clue in here about how he got back or how we can find him now that he is."

"Yeah, I will stay here and look." Caitlynn looked at her twin.

"Keep your eyes out for him, too." David talked about Gold. "If he comes into town, he'll…"

"He'll come to me." Caitlynn gave her father a small smile. "I know, dad."

"All right, we should really get out into the woods." David told them as then he looked at Mary Margaret. "Hey, maybe you should stay home."

"Me?" Mary Margaret asked surprised. "I'm the best tracker here."

"I know, but we'll manage." David replied to her. "Remember, what Zelena said you need your rest."

Mary Margaret looked at her twins for support. Emma just shrugged as Caitlynn told her. "Dad, have a point, mom. Besides, you can help me." Caitlynn gave her mother a smile.

Then the others left the shop as Caitlynn was left alone with her mother Mary Margaret. Aubrey was with Granny and Ruby.

Caitlynn looked at her mother. "Where should we start?"

"With the books." Mary Margaret replied to her daughter.

"Okay." Caitlynn nodded. "Mom, you sit here and I will grab the books."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes a little as Caitlynn grabbed some books from the shelf. Then she asked her daughter. "How come you did remember? Didn't Regina gave you new memories like to Emma and Henry?"

"Well she was planned on it, then I told her I wanted to keep my memories. It worked, if it didn't then I wouldn't be here." Caitlynn replied to her mother as she walked back with some books.

Mary Margaret nodded as then she opened a book. "Now that Gold is alive and when the curse is broken. Are you going to introduce Aubrey to her father?"

"Of course, mom." Caitlynn also opened a book. "He is her father."

"And you are not going back to New York?" Mary Margaret looked at her daughter. "For good?"

"No, this is my home, with my family and friends." Caitlynn looked at her mother. "And only for vacations to my adopted parents."

"Or they could sometimes come here." Mary Margaret suggested.

Just then they hear a banging sound from in the front of the shop. They walked towards it as then Caitlynn warned her mother. "Stay behind me mom. I'm the one with magic and you don't have you bow here." Mary Margaret nodded in agreement. "We don't know who it is."

Then the man gets the door open, it revealed that it is Neal. He fell on the ground unconscious. Mary Margaret went to him. "Neal? Neal!"

"He unconscious, mom." Caitlynn stated the obvious.

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter, rolling eyes a bit. "Sometimes you are like your father." She glanced back at Neal. "Well, uh, call an ambulance."

"Okay." Caitlynn gave her mother a quick nod as then she grabbed a phone and called for the ambulance.

-0-

A short time later, the others rushed into Neal room as the hospital. Then Emma asked to him. "Neal, you're here. What happened?"

"I don't know. I… I remember seeing the yellow bug cross the town line, and next thing I know, I'm running around a forest back in Storybrooke, where, apparently, there's been a whole lot going on." Neal replied as then he glanced at Caitlynn and Mary Margaret.

Apparently Hook was there as well as then he asked to the others. "Are you gonna tell him, or shall I?"

"Tell me what?" Neal looked at the others.

"Gold is back, Neal." Caitlynn replied to him.

"Back?" Neal asked shocked. "I just watched him die. What do you mean he's back?"

"Take it easy." Emma told to him as then she saw something, a symbol on his hand. "What the hell is that?"

"No idea." Neal looked at the symbol on his hand. "It was there when I woke up."

"Mom, can you do some more research?" Caitlynn looked at her mother.

"Yeah, sure." Mary Margaret nodded to her.

Emma makes a picture of it. "I'll send you the picture." She told her mother as then she send it to her.

"Okay." Mary Margaret looked at her daughter.

"Hey, guys, can we can we have a minute?" Neal looked at the others.

"Yeah, of course." David replied to him.

Then they walked away leaving Emma with Neal.

-0-

David, Emma and Caitlynn went into the woods as then David asked to Emma. "So, how was Neal?"

"It was hard." Emma replied to him. "Henry makes it complicated. It's not just about me. He's hoping Gold can help bring his memories back."

"That would be an added bonus to finding him." David comment.

"Would it?" Emma glanced at her father. "A couple days ago, I would have thought that was true, but now…"

"Now what?" David asked to her. "How's he gonna stay in Storybrooke without them?" She didn't answer as Caitlynn glanced at them. "Unless you're not planning to. You think you'll go back to New York after we break the curse?"

"A week ago, Henry and I were playing video games and eating fruit roll-ups." Emma replied to her father. "Now I am chasing after the Dark One, hoping he can help me find the Wicked Witch of the West."

Just then they hear someone screaming. The three of them rushed towards the sound, they found Gold sitting on the ground. When Emma came to him, she asked. "Gold! You all right?"

Caitlynn looked at her true love. "My love?"

"No. No, no, no, not all right!" Gold replied in a panicked voice. "Not all right! It's… I can't quiet the voices."

"We know that you were held captive by the witch." Emma looked at him. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. She's…" Gold nodded as then he groaned in pain again. "There's no room! No room! There's too many voices! Too many voices!"

"We got to get him out of here." David declared.

Just then there was a shreak from a flying monkey. It flew towards them as then David hit it with his sword, knocking it on the ground.

Gold stood up and ran away as then Emma shouted. "Gold!"

"He's getting away!" David looked at the twins. "I'll hold it off! Go!"

Then they ran after Gold as then they were searching for Gold, they saw a figure behind the trees, they thought it was Gold. So Emma called. "Gold?"

"Emma!" Neal called at then he sees her and Caitlynn.

"Neal, what the hell are you doing here?" Emma looked at him in disbelief.

"You expect me to stay in bed while you're looking for my dad?" Neal asked to her.

"Right. I forgot who I was dealing with." Emma rolled her eyes as Caitlynn let out a laugh.

Neal looked at them. "You got a bead on him?"

"David, Emma and I just saw him, but he took off again." Caitlynn replied to him.

"So it's true he's alive?" Neal looked at her.

"Yeah. He is." Caitlynn had a small smile on her face.

"How'd he seem?" He looked at them.

"Uh, I don't know what that witch did to him, but he seems a little crazy." Emma replied to him. "When I asked him about her, it was like he wanted to tell me, but he couldn't."

"Well, he can't be far. Come on." Neal told to her as Emma sighed. "You want to waste time dragging me back to the hospital? Because that's the only way you're gonna get me there."

"Fine." Emma gave him a look at then she walked away already. "Let's go."

Then they walked further in the woods as then Neal asked to Emma. "So, New York, huh?"

"I like the pizza." Emma replied to him.

"Did Henry like it?" Neal asked to her.

"He loves pizza." Emma glanced at him.

"I meant living there in the city."

"Oh, yeah. I did, too. Finally had time to do all the things we normally couldn't."

"Like what?"

"Go to the park, see a movie, go to the zoo, just do nothing. Life was good really good."

"It didn't get lonely? Just the two of you?"

"Henry had tons of friends at school, and I had someone. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Of course you did. It's not like we were or you even remembered… Was it serious?"

"He proposed."

"Wow."

"And then he turned into a flying monkey."

"Sounds intense." Neal laughed.

"Go ahead and laugh. I almost married a monster from Oz. It's hilarious." Emma told him, sarcastic.

"I almost married a minion of my evil grandfather, Peter Pan." They laughed. "So I know what you're saying." Then Neal turned serious. "Hey, I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Really?" Emma asked surprised.

"I care about you, Emma." Neal replied to her. "I always will. I just want you to be happy… Even if it isn't with me."

They stopped walking as Emma looked at him. "We were happy once."

"We never found Tallahassee." Neal looked at her.

Just then Caitlynn decided to say something. "Neal, there another thing you should know."

Neal looked immediately worried. "What is it?"

"Well, I have daughter." Caitlynn looked at him. "With Gold."

"WTF?! With my dad?" Neal looked shocked. "How old she is?"

"She is 2 years old." Caitlynn grabbed her phone and let see a picture of Aubrey. "And her name is Aubrey, BTW."

Neal looked at the picture of Aubrey. "She have the brown eyes like dad have."

"And that you and Henry have. It is a family trait." Caitlynn told to him.

"How can she be 2 years old?" Neal asked to her.

"Well, for me, was it 3 years and for you just a year. What went wrong?" Caitlynn looked at him. "I wouldn't know."

"Something in the curse that it made you guys 3 years." Neal replied to her. "And for us just a year."

"It can, yeah." Caitlynn nodded to him.

Just then a phone started ringing, it was Caitlynn's phone as then she picked up and put it on speaker. "Mom, you are on speaker."

Then Emma asked to her. "Mary Margaret, what'd you find?"

"The symbol on Neal's hand, it's from an ancient talisman a key that opens the vault of the Dark One." Mary Margaret replied over the phone. "I think he may have used it to resurrect Rumpelstiltskin back when we were in the Enchanted Forest."

"Wait, so he brought Gold back?" Caitlynn asked confused.

"That's where it gets the confusion." Mary Margaret replied to her. "The vault will only restore the Dark One in exchange for another life."

"Whoa." Emma stared at the phone in Caitlynn's hand. "Hang on a minute. What?"

"It's a one-for-one trade. If Neal used that key…" Mary Margaret began.

"He should be dead right now." Caitlynn finished in shock.

Just then Neal groaned in pain as he fell on the ground, Caitlynn hang up the phone as Emma called to him. "Neal? Neal?" Emma crouched down and grabbed his hand with the symbol on it. "Neal, what did you do?" Then she looked at him. "I think Gold is inside you. I think that's how you're still alive."

Neal was still in pain as he told the twins. "I heard my father's voice in my head. He's in there. He's in me."

"He said there was no room. He meant you." Caitlynn looked shocked at him.

"I need you to help me, Emma, Caitlynn." He looked at the twins. "Use your magic. Separate me and my father."

"Really? You'll die." The twins told him simultaneously.

"I know, but you need my dad more than me to figure out who the witch is to save the town." He told them, holding he hands out. "You two need to do this."

"I've never done anything like that before not that big." Emma muttered.

"Do it to save you and Henry." Neal encoursed her. "Do it. Please."

Then Emma and Caitlynn grabbed each a hand form Neal. They concentrated as then they finally separating him and Gold. Gold sat there as Neal collapsed on the ground, they all looked in shock as then Emma rushed over to Neal. "Neal! Neal, are you okay?"

"What have you done?" Gold asked to them as he also rushed over his son, Caitlynn looked at them all. She didn't know what to do.

"It's okay, papa. I told her to." Neal replied to him, weakly.

"But why?" He asked confused.

"So you can tell her, who the witch is…" Neal replied to him. "So you can defeat her."

"Zelena." Gold told them as he kept looking to his son.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"Zelena." Gold repeated.

"She's the witch?" Caitlynn also came to them, felt that name familiar.

"What does she want?" Emma looked at Gold.

"What she doesn't have." Gold snarled.

"There has to be some way you can save him, right?" Emma looked at Gold.

Neal groaned in pain as he told her. "It's too late, Emma."

"Just hang in there, please." Emma started to cry. "You never even had a chance to see Henry for him to remember you."

Caitlynn also started to cry. "Or for Aubrey, you will never a have met her." Gold looked confused at her.

"It's okay. He doesn't need to. He just needs to know that, in the end, I was a good father. As for Aubrey I have her picture and that was enough for me." He grabbed a necklace out his pocked. "I saved this for you to give to you again." He gave it to her. "Take it. Go find Tallahassee… Even if it's without me."

"Neal." Emma looked at him.

"Hey. I'll be watching over you guys from somewhere." Neal find it hard to breath. "Promise me… just prom… promise me you'll both be happy."

"I promise. I promise." Emma side hugged him.

"No." Gold looked at his son. "No, no, no. I can fix this."

"No, you can't." Neal looked at his father. "You can't. Thank you, papa, for showing me what it is to make a true sacrifice. It's about saving the ones that you love."

"No." Gold stared at his son.

"It's my turn now." Neal told to him.

"No." Gold grabbed his son's hand as he squeezed in it. "I don't want to let you go."

"I need you to." Neal told him weakly, his voice growing softer. "Please. Let go."

"I love you, son." Gold looked at his son while he cried.

"I… I love you, papa." Then Neal passed away. Gold raised his son's hand to his lips, kissing his son's hand as then he let go of his hand. He reached out and carefully closed Neal's eyes.

-0-

Emma leave the scene as then she rushed to get to her mother with David as Caitlynn remained with Gold. She hugged him as then they went apart as Gold asked her confused. "Who is Aubrey?"

"She is our daughter, Gold." Caitlynn replied to him.

Gold looked shocked. "Then she can't be more than a babe."

"Actually, she is 2 years old." Caitlynn looked at him.

Gold looked even more shocked. "How?"

"Something to do with the curse, I think." Caitlynn replied to him, then she let him see a picture of her. "This is Aubrey."

Gold looked at the girl on the picture. "She is beautiful."

"When we break the curse and you free of Zelena, you get to meet our daughter." Caitlynn promised him. "We will be together again, my love."

Gold nodded as then he went tense, he sensed that Zelena is coming. "You need to go, Zelena is coming."

"But…" Caitlynn was interrupted.

"I will not lose you too or our daughter." Gold told her serious. "Please go."

Caitlynn nodded to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gold told her.

Then Caitlynn disappeared in gray smoke as then she appeared again in her home.

-0-

 **Author's note:** This was rollercoaster of emotions in this chapter. Also I have combined two episodes and that are: The Tower and Quiet Minds! I find it very difficult to write this chapter, it just all these different emotions and all that. The scene that Neal dead, was the most difficult, I cried a little while writing it. Also I had thought about it to let him live, but I didn't find the loophole to let him live. I'm sorry to you guys if you liked Neal in this story!

Just, what was you thought about this chapter? Did you liked or not?

Favorite, follow and review, please?

Until next time, bye.

P.S. The very hate reviews will be deleted!


	13. It's Not Easy Being Green

It was a nice turnout for Neal's funeral. Gold wasn't there, because Zelena had him recaptured him and was keeping him in the storm cellar. Once Neal's coffin was in the ground, Hook walked up to the pile of dirt next to the grave, picked up the shovel and tossed a shovelful of dirt into the coffin. Then everyone else followed, when it was Henry's turn he hesitated a little, but Emma encouraged him to it. He did it, then it was Emma did as well.

-0-

A little while later, they all arrived in Granny's. Everyone was talking as then Emma decided that Henry to go with Hook as Caitlynn had her daughter with her. Not much later, Hook and Henry leave Granny's as then not a while later, Zelena came in Granny's, proudly holding the dagger in her hand. "My condolences. I'm so sorry I missed the funeral, but I could never pass up a wake. Oh, did I miss the speeches? Shall I make one? I mean, I am, after all, responsible."

Emma rushed forwards as then Mary Margaret held her back. "Emma, no. Too many people will get hurt." Caitlynn held her daughter closer to her.

"Listen to your mother. She's right." Zelena looked at them all. "Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is gonna have to deal with The Dark One."

Zelena walked closer to them as then David stood protected for Mary Margaret. "Don't come any closer."

"Don't worry." Zelena rolled with her eyes, "I'm not here for your baby. Not today, anyway."

"Then why are you here?" Regina asked to her.

"Now that my cover's blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister." Zelena replied to her as she walked closer to her.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Regina looked confused.

"Why, you, of course, Regina." Zelena replied to her.

"What?" Regina looked confused. "I'm an only child."

"Cora lied to you, Regina." Zelena smirked. "I'm your sister. Half, if you want to get technical."

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Regina glared at her.

"Oh, well, you shouldn't." Zelena was still smirking. "It's a lot to swallow, which is why I've brought a gift to help."

"I don't want a gift from you." Regina glared.

"Oh, but you shall have it." Zelena's tone turned sinister. "You see, my gift to you is this sad, sad day. Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to learn the truth, and you must believe it. And then meet me on Main Street tonight. Say sundown."

"And then what?" Regina demanded.

"Then I'll destroy you." Zelena told her, simply.

"This isn't the wild West." Regina told her.

"No, dear. It's the wicked West." Zelena smirked once more as she turned to look at the others. "And I want everyone to be there to see The Evil Queen lose."

"I don't lose." Regina scoffed.

"Neither do I." Zelena turned to look at her. "One of us, is about to make history. See you tonight, sis."

Then she walked out of granny's leaving the people shocked of what happened.

-0-

After Zelena had left, the other of the town people leave Granny's as then David, Granny, Regina, Caitlynn, Mary Margaret, Emma and Tinker Bell gathered around a table as David asked to Regina. "And you're sure Cora never said anything about her?"

"I think I would remember if my mother told me she had a love child with a scarecrow." Regina replied to him.

"It doesn't matter if Zelena is your sister or not. She wants you dead." Emma told to her.

Then Caitlynn asked to her. "Any idea why?"

"I never even met her before today." Regina replied to her.

"Doesn't mean you didn't do something to piss her off." Caitlynn looked at her.

"You did manage to step on a lot of toes back in our world." Tinker Bell remarked.

"Well, none of them were green." Regina comment.

"Then there's the missing year." Granny looked at her. "Maybe you did something to her then."

"Stick to the lasagna, lady." Regina told her as then she stood up. "It's starting to sound an awful lot like you're all on her side."

"Where are you going?" Emma asked to her.

"To find out exactly what this witch thinks I did to her." Regina told her, put on her jacket and walked away out of Granny's.

-0-

Caitlynn, Tinker Bell and David were walking in the main street of Storybrooke. Aubrey was by Granny, she was babysitting her.

David pointed at some positions. "If we position someone there, there, and there, we'll have the whole street covered."

"I'll talk to Blue, see if we can get reinforcements." Tinker Bell told him.

Emma and Mary Margaret arrived. "No, you heard Zelena." Emma called as she and Mary Margaret walked to them. "She said no interference. She'll probably order Gold to level half the block if we try something before she gets a crack at her sister."

"So they really are sisters?" Caitlynn asked to them.

"She found a letter in her vault confirming it." Mary Margaret sighed.

"Where is she? Regina?" David asked to her.

"She disappeared." Mary Margaret looked at her husband. "Something in the letter upset her."

"Should we try to find her?" Tinker Bell asked to them.

"Regina was pretty clear she didn't want any help on this one." Emma shook her head.

"You want to let her walk into this fight alone?" David asked to her.

"No." Emma replied to him. "She's gonna get help whether she wants it or not."

"We can't interfere." Caitlynn told them.

"Because Zelena has Gold on her side." Emma nodded to her sister. "We need to remove him from the equation. It's the only way Regina has a fighting chance. We just need to get his dagger."

Caitlynn shook her head. "No, and besides, she practically has it glued to her hand."

"What?!" Emma looked at her sister in disbelief.

"No, Emma, I'm not going to in the storm cellar and get gold out of there. Not as long as Zelena has his dagger." Caitlynn told her sister.

"How do we stop him then?" Emma asked to her.

"We can't." Caitlynn replied to her.

-0-

When it was evening, the town people had gathered around in Main Street of Storybrooke. Then Emma asked to her mother. "Have you seen Regina?"

"Not since the vault." Mary Margaret replied to her.

"If she doesn't get here soon, that witch could take it out on all of us." Tinker Bell told to them.

"Let's get everybody out of here before that happens." Caitlynn suggested.

David nodded to her as then he spoke up to the town people. "All right, listen up! We need you to get back to your homes."

"No one's going anywhere." They all heard Zelena's voice, then they turned around to look at her. "This show needs an audience." She walked as the others stepped a little back, but Mr. Clark didn't. "Out of my way, munchkin."

"I'm a dwarf." Mr. Clark looked at her, afraid.

"That's even worse." Zelena walked to David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Caitlynn. Caitlynn looked at Gold, he looks like a prisoner, which he is by the wicked witch. "Where is she, hmm? Don't tell me she's a coward. Well, this isn't good for any of you. If my sister's not here in five minutes, I'm going to let The Dark One off his leash."

Caitlynn still looked at Gold, thinking about that she could have freed, then she thought about their daughter, she couldn't have freed him, she had to think about their daughter, the others where Impulsive to think that she could go to the storm cellar and free him. Then she sighed, the others did understand her, she had to think about her daughter. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Zelena's voice. "Times up. Who do you want to kill first, Rumple?"

"He's not killing anyone. If you want to fight someone, Zelena, fight me." Emma told to Zelena as Caitlynn basically face palmed, Emma wasn't even trained in magic.

"Sorry, dear." Zelena scoffed. "I don't dance with amateurs."

"I'm not an amateur." Emma looked at her, determined. "I'm the Savior."

Zelena waved with the dagger, Gold held his hand up, blasting Emma away, she hit some people as they all fell on the ground. Then Caitlynn walked forwards to Zelena, she looked angry. She held her hand up, blasting Zelena away, on the ground. Then Caitlynn spoke up. "I'm no savior, but you don't come at my family, Zelena."

Zelena stood up as she walked to her. "You little…"

Caitlynn interrupted her. "I'm a little, what?" She taunted her. "I don't think I have heard you." The other people around her looked in shock.

"Rumpelstiltskin has teached you how to use magic? Well, he taught me to." Zelena told her as then she held her whole arm up, she started to choke Caitlynn, let her lift into the air. Everyone around stood there in fair, especially for Gold, he couldn't do anything, she was on her own.

As Caitlynn hang in the air, she held her hand up, concentrated on the hand from Zelena, then they all hear a breaking sound, Zelena's hand is broken and Caitlynn was free from her. "You bitch." Zelena cried out, he healed her own hand as then she waved with the dagger, hard. Gold held his hand, blasting Caitlynn hard on the ground, she lied there unconscious. Gold looked at her laying form on the ground with regret. Mary Margaret rushed to her daughter, who was laying there on the ground.

"Appears someone's got an inflated sense of self-worth." She looked at all of them, holding the dagger up. "Anybody else want to give it a go?"

"I do." The hear Regina's voice as then they turned around to her walking towards Zelena. "Didn't anyone tell you? Black is my color."

"But it looks so much better on me." Zelena looked at her. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

"I couldn't let my sister off that easily." Regina remarked.

"Oh." Zelena looked surprised. "So you've finally accepted me into the family?"

"I've accepted that we shared a mother, yes." Regina looked at her. "But I still have one question. What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zelena told in disgust. "You were born."

Then Regina slapped her hard on her face that her lip started to bleed. "I've been waiting to do that all day."

"Rumpelstiltskin can't save you this time." Zelena warned her.

Just then Caitlynn came by conscious as Mary Margaret asked to her daughter. "Are you are right?"

"Yeah, I think so, mom." Caitlynn looked at her mother as then she stood up. Then she glanced at Zelena and Regina. "Oh, she arrived."

"Yes, she did." Mary Margaret told to her daughter.

"Okay." Caitlynn nodded to her mother.

Then Zelena told to Regina. "He should have chosen me."

"Who?" Regina asked confused.

"Rumpelstiltskin." Zelena replied to her.

"That's what this is about?" Regina smirked. "You're jealous of me?" Then she looked up as she used her magic on the traffic and let it fall on Zelena. Then Zelena looked up and she throws it away into the crowd as they jumped away.

"You still don't realize what you had." Zelena countered. "You never did. You got everything I ever wanted, and you didn't even deserve it! But I'm gonna take it all from you!" Then she threw her hand out and sent Regina flying into a car.

"My Miata." Doc grumbled.

Then Regina stood up and formed a fireball as she walked to Zelena. Then she pulled it out as then she started to choke and let Regina handing in the air. "You can't beat me, little sis. Everything Rumpelstiltskin taught you, he taught me, too. But I was the better student." Then she let Regina turning around and sent her flying to the clock's face as then she disappeared in a green smoke.

A few moments later, Gold disappeared in red smoke, the charming family rushed to get upstairs, to Regina. When they were by her, Mary Margaret asked to her. "You all right?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Regina replied back.

Then David helped Regina on her feet as then he said to her. "Gold disappeared. We thought that meant…"

"She defeated me?" Regina scoffed. "Hardly."

"You won?" Mary Margaret asked to her.

"Well, don't act so surprised." She smirked as then she turned seriously. "As it turns out, Zelena wanted my heart. It's a good thing I wasn't stupid enough to bring it with me."

"Any idea why she wants it?" David asked to her.

"Well, she got your courage and wants my heart." Regina looks outside of the clock. "Those are ingredients."

"For what? A curse?" Emma asked to her.

"We're already in Storybrooke." Mary Margaret glanced at Regina. "We've already lost our memories. What else could she do to us?"

Not one of them wanted to answer that.

-0-

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked this chapter and a thank you to who has favorited, followed and reviewed. And please favorite, follow and maybe review from you guys, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story. I only want advice and nice comments on the story, please.

Until next time, bye.


	14. Kansas

Emma and David were making a crib for the baby as Caitlynn was playing with her daughter and Mary Margaret was sitting on chair watching David and Emma.

"I've seen enemy battle plans that were easier to decode than this." David muttered as he looked at the instructions.

"Let me see." Emma looked also at the instructions. "All right, it says "take screws 'E' with washers 'D' "through bar 'C' using wrench 'F, '" which is not provided."

"Why don't you just call Marco?" Mary Margaret sighed. "He's really good at this sort of thing."

"Guys, I told you, I could use magic on the crib." Caitlynn suggested.

"No!" David and Emma chorused.

"We're fine." David added.

"Should we even be doing this?" Mary Margaret suggested. "Ever since the showdown between Regina and the Wicked Witch, we haven't seen Zelena or Gold at all. Shouldn't we be focusing on her next move?"

"We are. We just can't stop living." Emma replied to her mother.

"And this crib is a statement." David added. "We're not gonna lose another baby."

Just then, Regina walked into the room. "And, thanks to me, you won't. I'm finished."

"So? Did it work?" David looked at her. "Were you able to put up a new protection spell?"

"One that can't be undone by blood magic, which means Zelena won't be able to put her hands on that baby." Regina replied to him.

"Any idea why she would want to?" Mary Margaret looked at Regina.

"The number of spells involving baby parts would surprise you." Regina looked back to her. "That greenie is clearly one twisted witch. But as long as we're in here, we're safe."

"That's useless." Emma disagreed. "I think we need to stop playing defense and start taking the fight to her."

"I agree with Emma." Caitlynn remarked.

"Did you not see how I barely outwitted her yesterday?" Regina looked at the twins. "She has magic, powerful magic."

"Yeah, I would have beaten her if she would have used Gold." Caitlynn scoffed.

"You were blasted to ground unconscious." Mary Margaret remembered her.

"Thanks for the reminder, mom." Caitlynn sighed.

Just then, Emma spoke up. "I have magic, too. You've seen me use it. I just can't always control it." She looked at Regina. "But if we teamed up, if you taught me…"

"Now, why does this feel so familiar?" Regina told her, sarcastically.

"I'm ready this time." Emma insisted.

"Okay. But if we do this, we do this my way. This isn't drinking stale coffee at a stakeout or whatever you did as a bail bondsperson." Regina put her hand on a box. "This is a way of life. You have to fully commit to it."

"Not a problem." Emma agreed with her.

"Meet me in my vault in one hour." Regina told her as then she leaves the room.

"And no complaining. I'm doing this." Emma stood up. "It's the only way. And yes, I will be careful."

"We know." Mary Margaret sighed.

"Don't worry." David nodded. "We'll watch Henry when he gets back from the store."

"Actually I'm not sure that's the best idea." Emma looked at them.

"What?" Mary Margaret frowned. "What is it?"

"Well, you guys are tired." Emma replied to her. "You need to rest."

"I'm pregnant." Mary Margaret looked at her daughter. "I'm not sick with the flu."

"Yeah, I know. It's just, um… Well, it's… Cradle cap." Emma explained. "Last time you guys had him, you overwhelmed him with baby tips. He's 14. He's doesn't want to talk about pregnancies. It's not fun."

"Oh, we're fun." Mary Margaret eyes widened.

"Well, I'm just saying maybe Henry disagrees." Emma held her shoulders up.

"No!" Mary Margaret looked at her in disbelieve.

"He'll get there." Emma told them. "You got to remember, he doesn't know who you are."

"Well, if we're not fun, who is?" David asked to her.

Just then, Caitlynn waved with her hand as then the crib stood there, whole and in no changes that it will fall apart. The others looked at her in shock. "Sorry, I couldn't take it any longer." Caitlynn told them. "I just want my little brother or sister have a nice crib."

"Okay, warning next time, sis." Emma looked at her sister, before she looked at her parents. "It's Hook."

Their parents looked in shock as Caitlynn started laughing.

-0-

Later that day, Caitlynn went back to the shop with her daughter. Aubrey was playing in back of the shop as Caitlynn stood for in the shop as then the door opened, revealed Ariel and Hook. She walked towards them as she greeted Ariel. "Ariel? Where have you been? I thought, I'd never see you again."

"I've been looking for Eric. He's been missing since we all returned." Ariel told to her.

"We were hoping we could find something of his here." Hook looked at Caitlynn.

"Oh, of course to see if he's in Storybrooke." Caitlynn nodded.

"Have you seen anything of his?" Ariel asked to her.

"I only just started sorting through things, but don't despair." Caitlynn replied to her. "Let's start looking."

Then they separated throughout the shop as Hook went to the back of the shop and he sees an binoculars. "Okay." He grabbed it. "I've been wondering where you went." Then he sees Aubrey looking at him with her big brown eyes. "Oh, hello."

Aubrey smiled at him. "Hey."

Then Hook started looking through the binoculars as he sees something recognizable, then he put away the binoculars as he walked towards it, it was is cloak as he heard a voice behind him. "That's Eric's. How did you know that was his?"

"I, uh, I wasn't sure." Hook replied to her. "I saw the sea-creature clasp and remembered he was from a maritime kingdom."

"He is. He was. And now he's here." Ariel walked up to Hook and hugged him.

A few moments later, they were for in the shop as Caitlynn waved with her over the cloak. "It's a locator spell, so whatever object, I'm waving over it, it becomes enchanted and returns itself to its rightful owner."

"Thank you, Caitlynn." Ariel told her as then Caitlynn raised an eyebrow. "I know that you've been busy trying to find a way to break your Mr. Gold out of the Witch's control. You didn't have to do this."

"No, I did. You know." Caitlynn told her friend. "Perhaps a little good news around here will do some good to us."

Just then, it started flying in the air and fly's outside as Ariel told them. "Let's go!"

Caitlynn stayed in the shop, by her daughter.

-0-

A few hours later, Caitlynn went home with her daughter. When she arrived home, she cooked and helped eat her daughter. Later they both went to bed.

-0-

The next day, Caitlynn let Aubrey play with dolls in the living room as then she heard her phone ringing, she quickly picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey, it's Regina." Regina spoke over the phone. "I was wondering if you could open the shop and let me find something."

"What do you need?" Caitlynn asked.

"A candle that had killed my mother." Regina replied to her.

"Uh, well, if you come here, I will give you the key." Caitlynn suggested. Just then, Regina puffed herself in Caitlynn's home. "That's fast." She said as she hang up the phone.

"You had it over a key?" Regina asked to her.

"Yes, give me a moment." Caitlynn replied to her as she walked towards her jacket and grabbed the key from the shop. Then she walked back to Regina. "Here, but, if you are done give the key back to me."

"I will." Regina told her as then she puffed away from there.

Caitlynn just looked at the spot where Regina stood. "Someone is in a rush." She mumbled as she walked to Aubrey.

Aubrey looked up at her mother. "Momma." She grinned as she held up a doll. "Play with me?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Caitlynn came sitting by her daughter.

-0-

Later that day, Regina came by and talked to Caitlynn what had happen with the candle and other things. Aubrey was already asleep as they could talk freely. "So, you talked to your dead mother?"

"Well…" Regina began. "My mother went into you mother and let her see what had happened in the past."

"Is mom okay?" Caitlynn asked, worried.

"Yes, she is." Regina replied to her.

"And with your mother, do you know what you needed to know?" Caitlynn looked at her.

"Yes." Regina sighed. "My mother was forced to give up Zelena, because your grandmother told a secret. And now Zelena wants to travel back in time."

"And kill my dearest grandmother." Caitlynn told her sarcastically. "Right?"

"Yes, but we have still time." Regina nodded to her. "Your little brother or sister is the key, to travel back in time, with the help from Belle." Caitlynn makes a face, she didn't like the girl. "We needed her help to find out what Zelena is planning to do."

"Well, your sister is twisted." Caitlynn breathed out.

"Don't I know it?" Regina comment.

Caitlynn laughed at that.

-0-

A few days later, they had a meeting as then Regina walked inside of the room with a big smile on her face.

"Regina." Mary Margaret told her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you look smitten."

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Haagen-Dazs is smitten with your stomach." Regina comment. "Can we get started?"

"We were waiting for Hook." Emma looked at her.

"I don't have time to wait for the handless wonder." Regina sighed. "We have to figure out how to destroy my sister."

"I agree with Regina." Caitlynn glanced at Regina.

"For once, I agree with Regina." David nodded. "Stopping her plan is the priority."

"There's one thing about this plan that doesn't fit: Regina." Emma looked at Regina.

"I'm the point of it." Regina crossed her arms. "So she can take my life for herself."

"Yes. But why bring you back to Storybrooke? Why bring any of us?" Emma continued.

"Well, no one's ever succeeded at traveling through time." Regina thought out loud. "Perhaps something from this world makes it possible. But what's almost as troubling is that she was able to cast the curse to bring us all here in the first place."

"Why is that?" Caitlynn asked to her.

"To do it, you have to give up the thing you love most." Regina replied to her. "From what I gather, Zelena doesn't love much."

"Neither did you. You managed." Emma told her.

"Zelena's smart, strategic. Perhaps we discovered something in the missing year to stop her." David told them. "And then the only way to stop us from interfering was to bring us back here and wipe our memories."

"So if we get our memories back, we might already know how to defeat her." Mary Margaret looked at them.

"We just need to break this curse." Caitlynn told them.

"Well, thank goodness we have a savior." Mary Margaret looked at Emma.

"I would love to, but there's one problem." Emma explained it to them. "Last time, all it took was me believing in magic and kissing Henry. Since I've been back, I've done both and nothing."

"It's the belief. Henry, he needs to believe." Regina looked at her. "In this new life he doesn't. We have to get him to believe again."

"So, what?" Emma began as Caitlynn finished it. "We put on a magic show?"

"How did you believe?" Regina looked at the twins.

"The book… The storybook." The twins chorused.

"That's what started Henry on his original path and what got you to believe it's the key." Regina started to smile. "In him believing, in him remembering. Remembering everything."

"That's not necessarily a gift." Emma frowned. "He's been through a lot of tough stuff."

"And some good stuff." Regina remembered her. "Either way, it's our best bet."

"She's right." Mary Margaret looked at Emma with a small smile.

"I know. Let's find it." Emma told them.

Then Caitlynn told them. "I will go to the shop." They nodded to her as then she puffed herself away.

A few moments later, Caitlynn appeared in front of them. "There is no book in the shop."

"Regina, you said the last place you saw it was Henry's room." Mary Margaret looked at Regina.

"Yes, but it's not there." Regina sighed. "Swept away by the last curse."

"A book can't just disappear." David frowned.

"But it can just appear. The first curse." Mary Margaret explained it to them. "It just showed up in my closet when I needed it or more accurately, when Henry needed it."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked confused.

"He was going through a rough time." Mary Margaret replied to her. "He was realizing he had been given up. He didn't feel like he had a real family."

"He did." Regina comment.

"That may be, but, Regina, he wasn't feeling that way with you or with anyone." Mary Margaret looked at her. "He needed to believe in happy endings again. That's what the book gave him."

"Well, he needs to believe again. In fact, I think we all do." Regina looked a back at her. "What do you say we go check your closet?"

Then the group walked in granny, were Henry was sitting next to Leroy as Emma walked up to her son. "Hey, kid. I got to run. I got to check on a lead. You okay to stay here longer? Call you later."

The group went outside as then he followed them. "Where are you really going?"

Emma turned to face him. "I told you. I'm following a lead."

"What lead?" Henry asked to her.

"It's my job." Emma hesitated to tell him. "It's complicated."

"Is this about the person who killed my dad?" Henry looked at his mother.

"Yes." Emma replied hesitantly.

"Then tell me." Henry demanded.

"I it would just be easier once it's all solved, Henry." Emma didn't look at her son.

"You've been lying to me ever since we got here." Henry frowned at her. "I deserve to know everything."

"No, you don't!" Emma shouted to him. "I'm your mother, and I know best! So you're just gonna have to deal with this for now, okay?" Then she told him softly. "Understood?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Henry told to his mother as then they wanted to walk away as then he spotted them. "Wait. I need your keys. I left mine in the room, and if I'm gonna be a prisoner, I'd like to have my game boy." Emma tossed her keys towards him.

-0-

Once they arrived in the loft, they started immediately looking for the book. Emma and Mary Margaret looked in the closet as David, Regina and Caitlynn looked in the bedroom. David opened a basket as he was some shoe boxes, he wondered. "Why do women keep their shoe boxes?"

Mary Margaret poked her head from the closet. "Because after true love, there is no more powerful magic than footwear. It has to be protected."

"Any sign of the book?" Emma asked to them.

"No." Caitlynn replied to her. "I don't think it's here."

"You don't know that." Mary Margaret told her.

"Maybe it's in this thing." Emma walked with a wooden box and placed it on the bed. She opened the wooden box and looked inside of it. "Some winter coats, some scarves. The book is not in here."

"Hang on. Let me check." Mary Margaret walked up to her as then she opened the wooden box as she pulled out the storybook.

"I don't understand." Emma looked shocked as she looked at the storybook.

"Can I see that?" Regina asked as then Mary Margaret handed over the storybook. "I know there are chapters on Oz in here. I want to know whose heart Zelena crushed to enact this curse. Because if there's something she loved, that's her weakness." Then Regina walked out of the room with David.

"Did you really not see it in there?" Mary Margaret asked to Emma. Caitlynn looked at them both.

"You think I'm lying?" Emma looked at her mother.

"No, of course not. It's just Emma, what is going on?" Mary Margaret asked concerned. "You have been anxious since we left Granny's."

"Nothing." Emma sighed.

"No, it's not nothing. You yelled at Henry. That's not like you." Mary Margaret glanced at her daughter.

"Emma, mom's right." Caitlynn spoke up.

"None of this is like me, at least it never used to be." Emma sighed, not able to look at them.

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"I am talking about wicked witches and time-traveling holy wars." Emma replied to her mother. "I'd forgotten what it was like here. I don't want that for Henry."

"Well, I haven't forgotten. I had mourned Gold, not knowing is was still alive." Caitlynn nearly snapped at her sister. "I wouldn't go back to New York, this is my home."

"So you're taking him back to New York after this is all over, aren't you?" Mary Margaret looked at Emma as she was looking at her twin in shock. "Your father said you're thinking about it."

Emma come over her shock as she replied to her mother. "Yeah, I am."

"And that is why you looked relieved when we couldn't find the book." Mary Margaret realized. "You don't want his memories back."

"If getting his memories back is the only way to break the curse, then that's what we're gonna do." Emma explained it to them. "But I don't want it to be any harder on him than it has to be. Our life in New York was really good."

"I'm sure it was, but it wasn't home." She looked at her daughter.

"It was for us." Emma told to her mother.

"Well, that's because you forgot about us." Mary Margaret told her daughter as then she stood up. "Let's go get Henry." She walked out of the room, followed by Caitlynn as then Emma realized that her mother was right.

-0-

They gathered back at Granny's, but then Emma walked back to the others. "He's gone."

"What do you mean, "gone"?" Regina stood up.

"I mean he's not in the room, he's not in the parlor, and my keys are gone my car keys." Emma replied to her.

"Give me something of his. I'll try a locator spell." Regina told her.

"I'm way ahead of you. I've got GPS on his phone." Emma opened the locater app. "He's at the docks."

They rushed to the docks as they tracked Henry to a boathouse. They saw some flying monkeys in the air as they heard some gun shots, Emma pulled out her gun as they ran in the boathouse, also Emma had the storybook in her other hand. They saw Henry laying on the ground, Hook was at the end of the boathouse. Then they saw a flying monkey was ready to attack Henry. "No." Hook tried to fire, but his gun was empty, quickly Emma fired at the monkey and it exploded in a poof of smoke. Then David threw his sword at another flying monkey.

"I never liked pets." Regina threw a fireball to a flying monkey as Emma shot another one, David went through another flying monkey and Caitlynn also threw a fireball to a flying monkey.

When the flying were all gone, Emma rushed over to her son. "Henry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what were those things?!" Henry shook with his head. "Why does he have a sword?"

"It's all gonna make sense in a minute. I promise." Emma looked at her son.

"What are you talking about?" Henry looked confused at his mother.

"I'm sorry I was keeping things from you. You were right. You deserve to know the truth." Emma handed to Henry the storybook.

"About fairy tales?" Henry stared at the book. "I don't understand."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then I need you to believe."

"Believe in what?"

"Believe in magic."

"From a book?"

"It's more than just a book. Do you believe in me?" Emma looked at her son.

"Yes." Henry replied, without doubt.

"Then take it." Emma handed the storybook to Henry again.

This time Henry took it, then a moment later his eyes widened as he gasped, looking at his mother. "Mom?" Then he looked at Regina. "Mom!" he hugged Regine tightly as she did the same with him. "I remember! I remember!" Everyone was smiling at the boy.

"Do it, Emma." Regina looked at Emma. "Break the curse." Emma leaned in to kiss Henry's forehead, but then he disappeared in green smoke.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt." Zelena told them all as they turned around to see her. "Now, who wants to say goodbye first?"

Nobody said anything while Henry was struggling to get free. He spoke up. "Who are you?"

"You can call me auntie Zelena." Zelena smirked.

"Enough of this." Regina snarled, walking forwards to her sister, but Zelena sent her flying on the ground hard.

"Let him go." Emma threatened. "He had nothing to do with this."

"Don't blame me." Zelena remarked. "The Captain failed me."

"Damn you, Zelena." Hook mumbled.

"Hook, what's she talking about?" Emma glanced at Hook.

"He knew what the price of that failure was your son's life." Zelena looked at them.

She began to choke him. "Mom!" He strained to say.

"Sis." Caitlynn held hand out as Emma took it. "Do the same as me and focus." Emma nodded to her as then they focused on their magic, together they were much, much stronger. Then Zelena's hands started to smoke and let Henry go free, Zelena cried in pain as a burn started to form on her face.

"Run!" Emma shouted at her son, who runs back to her, she hold him tightly.

"Nice, burn." Caitlynn smirked.

"No!" Zelena shouted. "Enjoy this moment together, 'cause you don't have many left!" then she disappeared in green smoke.

"Henry. Are you okay?" Emma asked to her son.

"Yeah, yeah." Henry told her quickly as then he crouched down to his adopted mother. He started gently to shake her. "Mom! Mom! Mom!" Then he shakes harder. "Mom! Mom, please, wake up! Mom! Mom."

Regina groaned a little as then she turned to see her son. "Henry."

"Mom." Henry was relieved.

"Henry. Oh, Henry." She stood up. "I will never let you go away again. I promise. I love you, Henry." Then she kissed him as a wave of magic spread out form the kiss, like when Emma broke the first curse.

Everyone's memories returned, Mary Margaret and David hugged each other as Regine held tightly to her son.

Emma was stunned. "It wasn't me. It was you."

"Mom, dad, did it work?" Caitlynn looked at her parents.

"Do you remember the missing year?" Emma added.

"Yes. Everything." Mary Margaret looked at her daughters.

"How did Zelena cast the curse?" Emma asked to them.

"She didn't, Emma. We did." Mary Margaret glanced at David.

"You cursed yourselves?" Emma asked in shock.

"Zelena's weakness is light magic." She replied to her. "I mean, it's clear now, more than ever, you are the only one who can defeat her."

"That's why we paid the price of Regina's curse to find you." David added.

"The price of the curse is the heart of the thing you love most." Caitlynn stated.

"So, if one of you cast it how are you both still here?" Emma asked, looking at her parents.

"We share a heart, Regina split my heart in half and put each half in me and David." Mary Margaret replied to her.

"How did you know it would work?" Caitlynn asked to her.

"I didn't, I had faith." Mary Margaret looked at her daughters. "I believed."

Then Henry walked with his adopted mother the end of the boathouse as they walked, they laughed as Robin Hood joined them, the others looked as they leave the boathouse. They let them have some time for themselves.

-0-

The family Charming went over to the graveyard, so that Henry could say proper goodbye to his father. He walked up to the headstone, reading beloved son Neal Cassidy. "He really was a hero." He spoke up, holding a red rose.

"He was, Henry." Emma told to her son. "He didn't give a second thought to sacrificing himself for you for all of us."

"Yeah." He placed the rose on the headstone. Then he looked at his mother. "Was it hard? Coming back to Storybrooke when you knew it would be dangerous? I mean, life in New York was pretty good."

"It was better than good, but I had this voice stuck in my head that I couldn't shake."

"Whose?"

"Yours. I knew how you would have voted on this."

"Yeah. And you know what this means."

"Hmm?"

"Operation Cobra is back on."

"I'm not sure it ever ended."

Suddenly Mary Margaret gasped in pain as David told her. "Hey."

"Mom." Caitlynn put her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma called as she rushed over them, followed by Henry.

"Hey. Deep breaths. Take deep breaths." David looked at his daughters, who nodded to him. "I'll get the truck." He rushed to get the truck as the twin's supported their mother.

"Mary Margaret, are you okay?" Emma asked to her mother.

"It's the baby." Mary Margaret wheezed, holding her stomach. "It's coming."

-0-

They rushed to the hospital as then they put Mary Margaret in a room where she can have her child. She was screaming from labor pains. "It's gonna be okay."

"Is it?" Mary Margaret wheezed from the pain.

"Our baby's going to be fine." David reassured her. "It's never going to leave your arms. I don't care who's out there."

"Oh, that's what we thought last time." Mary Margaret glanced at him.

"I know. This time we have someone else on our side." David looked out of the window.

Outside of the room, Regina, Emma and Caitlynn were putting a protection spell up. "You really think this protection spell will be enough to hold her off?"

"It depends if your brand of magic is stronger than hers." Regina replied to her. "If it is, no one wielding dark magic will be able to get in here."

"That doesn't sound like a vote of confidence." The twins chorused.

"It isn't. But we're out of options." Regina told her.

Just then Hook walked to them. "Swan." They all turned to look at him. "I heard the little royal was on his way."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now." Emma suggested.

"I want to help."

"If you really wanted to help, you would have told me when Zelena cursed your lips."

"I had no choice. She threatened you and your family. I was trying to help."

"Telling me what was going on would have been help."

"And a death sentence for your boy."

"Henry's safety is my concern, not yours, which is why I'm taking this fight to Zelena. This ends today." Then Emma walked away.

Then David walked out of the room as he called for Emma. "Emma, wait. You don't have to do this alone."

"Yeah, I do." Emma turned to look at him. "You need to stay with Mary Margaret."

"Yeah, I know, but you need help." David basically pointed at Hook. "Take Hook."

"Are you insane?" Emma looked at him as if he was crazy.

"He's going with you." David told her as then he turned to Hook and called. "You're going with her."

"Mm." Hook walked to them. "I thought you didn't trust me, mate."

"Zelena backed you into a corner. You did the best you could." David told him. Hook had told them all what had happened to him.

"See? Even your father gets it."

"Yeah, because he knows about keeping secrets from loved ones."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry. I'm doing this alone."

"No, you're not. This isn't about you. It's about all of us."

"What is he gonna do? I have magic. He's got one hand."

"You know I'm good in a fight."

"At the very least, he can draw fire."

"What, now I'm cannon fodder?" Hook looked surprised.

"Fine." Emma sighed. "He can come."

"Fair enough." Hook told her. "Shall we?"

Just then she sees Henry, Aubrey and Leroy. "Hang on. Give me a sec." She walked towards them. "Hey, kid."

"Hey, mom." Henry looked at his mother. "Is the baby here?"

"Not yet, but it will be soon." Emma explained. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to take care of this witch, but it's gonna be all right, and I'll be back before you know it."

"I know. I'm not worried." Henry looked at her.

"Yeah?" Emma asked surprised.

"Defeating bad guys is what you do." Henry replied to her as then they hugged.

Then Regina and Caitlynn walked to them, Caitlynn picked up her daughter as Regina told to Emma. "Go. I'll keep him safe."

"Thank you." Emma thanked Regina.

"You ready, Swan?" Hook called.

"Yeah. Let's end this." Emma walked to him as then they leave the hospital.

-0-

A while later, Leroy and Mr. Clark were standing outside as they saw Zelena and Gold walking towards them. They rushed to get inside and warned the others. "Incoming!"

"Steady, men. Steady." Robin told to the others. "Aim true for little John!"

Zelena just rolled with her eyes as she waved with her hand and they all fall asleep. Then she walked further as she sees Caitlynn standing there. She told her as she held up the dagger. "This is more powerful than your true love."

"I don't think so." Caitlynn waved her hand as then Zelena used the dagger, then Caitlynn was knocked out.

"Caitlynn." Gold cried out, wanting to help her, but was stopped, because of the dagger in Zelena's hand.

"Your taste in women really has gone downhill." Zelena laughed as then she told him, who still wanted to help her. "Leave her, dearie." They walked further.

"Henry, take Aubrey and go with Dr. Hopper." Regina warned them. "Find a closet and lock yourselves inside. You don't want to see this. It won't be pretty."

"Come on, Henry." Dr. Hopper told him. Then they walked away to find a closet.

Just then Zelena walked around to the corner. "No, it won't."

"Take another step, and I'll roast you." Regina warned her.

"Please." Zelena waved with her hand as Regina was knocked out along with the protection was broken.

-0-

Sometime later, Zelena got her hands on the child as she and Gold got away from there. Mary Margaret was crying for another loss on her child while David walked out of the room angry as Regina was hugging Henry, Caitlynn held her daughter close.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked as she saw David leaving the room.

"To get my son back." David replied determined.

"You're gonna get yourself killed." She grabbed him by the arm. "David, think about this."

"What's there to think about?" He turned to look at her.

Henry and Caitlynn walked towards them, Caitlynn holding her daughter. "Don't let him get hurt."

Just then, Emma and Hook walked towards them. "What's going on here?"

"What happened?" David looked at them. "Did you find Zelena?"

"I… I did, but I couldn't stop her." Emma told them, hesitated.

"She took our brother." Caitlynn told her sister.

"Because I failed?" Emma's voice broke at that.

"We're all still here." Hook looked at her. "So, you haven't failed just yet."

"Hook's right. Come on." David told them all.

"No, wait." Emma hold him up. "Zelena took my magic."

"How the hell did that happen?!" Regina demanded.

"Doesn't matter how. It just happened." Emma told them, barely looking at them. "So, we need to find another way to stop her."

"There is no other way." Regina looked at them.

"Well, there's me, but I need help." Caitlynn looked at Regina.

"Me?" Regina looked in shock.

"You can do it." Henry agreed with his aunt.

"Sweetheart, I don't think I can survive round three with my sister." Regina doubted herself.

"Glinda was pretty specific." David remembered them. "Only the purveyor of the strongest light magic can defeat her."

"Zelena only beat you because you were using dark magic against her." Henry stated.

"But it's all I have." Regina looked at him.

"No. It's not." Emma realized. "When you kissed Henry that was true love's kiss."

"That's light magic." Caitlynn added.

"See? You can do it." Henry beamed at Regina.

"Henry, I don't even have my heart right now." Regina sighed.

"That doesn't matter." Henry looked at her. "You broke the curse without it, and I know you still love me. I know there's good in you."

Just then Robin walked towards them all. "He's right. I know you can beat that witch."

"But I don't…" Regina doubted.

"I need your help." Caitlynn looked at her.

"You have to." Emma agreed with her sister.

"Once upon a time, you were a villain, mom." Henry looked at his adopted mother. "But you've changed. You're a hero now. And defeating bad guys is what heroes do. I believe in you. Now you need to believe, too."

-0-

In the barn, Zelena started with the spell, the baby started to glow blue, the brain and the sword started to glow gold and the heart started to glow red. The magic from the four items swirled around and joined in the center of the circle. Then the portal opened. "Don't worry, dearie." Zelena told to Gold. "Once all this is over, you won't remember a thing."

"It isn't over yet." David told her as the group walked into the barn. Robin had his crossbow, David and Hook had their swords, Emma had her gun.

"And who's gonna stop me?" Zelena taunted. "Certainly not the Savior."

"Go. Get him." Emma looked at her baby brother. "We got your back."

Robin looked at Regina. "And I've got your heart." Robin and David went to the right side of the circle while Emma, Hook and Caitlynn went to the left side of the circle.

"Zelena, stop now." Regina looked at Zelena. "We're not gonna let you succeed."

Zelena looked at Gold. "Rid me of those pests." Gold waved with his hand and pushed David and Robin away from the portal.

Then Gold turned to look at Emma, Hook and Caitlynn. "Please no more water." Hook begged.

"Get the dagger. Then the dark one will be on your side." Gold waved with his hand as Emma's gun flew on the ground.

"It's easier said than done." Emma comment.

"Do as I say, or I will destroy you three. I have no choice!" He succeeded to push Emma and Hook away, but Caitlynn was still standing. "I'm sorry." He looked at her.

"Don't be." Caitlynn told him as he waved his hand, Caitlynn waved with her hands as well. Then they both were blasting with magic, their magic touched each other's. Caitlynn was still standing.

Zelena looked irritated at that as then she looked at her sister. "Come for another beating, sis?"

"No. I came for some jewelry." Regina reached to grab the pendant from Zelena, but she used her magic to push Regina away.

Then Zelena noticed that David and Robin were up. They were coming to the circle as Zelena looked up and saw a flying monkey. "Beautiful one. If you will?" The monkey dove at the two men as David pushed him out of the way as the flying monkey crashed David, he groaned in pain.

"Remember, these creatures are our friends!" Robin warned him.

"Don't worry. I'll use a gentle touch." David told him.

"Unfortunately, that's not an option for me." Gold waved with his hand again as they fall into hay bales as his other hand was still by Caitlynn.

Then quickly Caitlynn waved with her hand around her as she used a protection spell, Gold smiled at that, it means he can't harm her now. He stopped using his magic on her. Then Zelena started to choke Regina. "Only light magic can harm me. And you're as dark as they come. It was your destiny to be this way. And will also be your undoing!"

"Don't tell me what I can be!" Regina struggled to speak.

"I tried to be good once, but it wasn't in the cards. This is who I am, and it's who you are!" Zelena shouted at her.

"You're wrong, sis." Regina told her sister as then her hands glowed with light magic, Caitlynn smiled this was her chance.

"What are you doing?" Zelena asked shocked.

"Changing." Regina told her as then Caitlynn used her magic on Zelena and broke her hand again as Regina landed on the ground, she was still standing as she used her magic on Zelena, blasting her to the ground, letting the dagger fall on the ground as well.

"What? How?!" Zelena asked in shock.

"I make my own destiny." Regina told her as she grabbed pendant from Zelena's neck. Her magic went up in the air, Zelena was now powerless.

"And I just helped her." Caitlynn glared at the witch.

Regina looked at the portal, holding up the pendant, allowing it to pull the last of the time travel spell into it. David went over to his infant son as the winds and energies had died down enough. The flying monkey turned to humans again as Robin shouted. "Little John, you're back!"

"David, the baby. Is he okay?" Emma looked at her father.

"Yeah." He picked up his infant son. "He can handle anything. Just like his big sisters."

Just then Caitlynn moved to Gold as then Regina spoke up, looking at her sister. "You failed. You're not going anywhere."

"I beg to differ." Gold told them as then he used his magic to pull Zelena towards him. "I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done to me."

"What are you waiting for? Just do it!" Zelena shouted as then Regina picked up the dagger.

"With pleasure." He held his hand in the air.

"No!" Regina shouted, Gold's hand jerked back. "Enough. This ends now."

"After everything this witch has done you're gonna protect her?" Gold pointed at Zelena.

"Good magic stopped her." Regina told him. "And good magic doesn't exact vengeance."

"She killed my son!" Gold shouted.

"How many lives have we taken trying to get what we want?" Regina asked.

"You can't be serious." Gold shook with his head,

"I am. Heroes don't kill." Regina told him seriously.

"So now you're a hero?" Zelena asked in disgust.

"Today, I am." Regina smiled.

Caitlynn looked at Gold, grabbing his hand as she whispered in his ear. "You get your revenge."

Gold nodded to her. "I know."

Then they all walked out of the barn.

-0-

Sometime later, Caitlynn got the dagger from Regina as Gold was in his shop, looking around as then Caitlynn walked into the shop with their daughter in front, he saw them as he immediately walked towards them. Then they hugged each other as Caitlynn comment. "I'm glad that our little family is whole again."

"Me too." Gold muttered to her.

Then Aubrey spoke up. "Papa."

They went apart as Gold looked at her, picking her up. "Oh, my beautiful girl." Aubrey giggled, Caitlynn smiled at them.

"Gold, there is something you need to know." Caitlynn told him, seriously. He looked at her. "Belle is alive and she living by her father."

"Belle is alive?" Gold asked as she nodded to him. "Did she come to you?"

"Sort of, she came to the shop." Caitlynn told him.

"Oh, well I have mourned her, but I don't feel anything for her anymore." Gold put Aubrey on the ground as then he stepped towards her. "All who I care about is you and our daughter." He told her seriously.

"I'm glad to hear that." Caitlynn told him, then she grabbed something from her bag, showing the dagger.

"How did you get that?" Gold asked, shocked.

"Regina gave it to me, because she knew I wouldn't abuse its power, but I want you to have it." Caitlynn replied to him.

"Why?" Gold looked at the dagger.

"It belongs to you." Caitlynn held up the dagger. "You're a free man."

Gold grabbed the dagger from her. "What you're giving me is more than I can ever give you. This…" then he held it up. "This is trust. It means you trust me with all your heart."

"I do." Caitlynn smiled at him.

"And I shall trust you with mine." He held the dagger higher. "Take it. I am now and for all the future yours."

"Wait." Caitlynn eyed him. "What are you saying?"

"Will you marry me?" Gold asked to her as her eyes widened.

"Yes!" She shouted with happiness as she grabbed the dagger, then moved towards him to kiss him.

They kissed as their daughter looked confused at them.

-0-

They went home as then they put Aubrey to bed. When she was finally asleep, they went downstairs and talked. Caitlynn looked at Gold. "I was thinking, why we don't find a way to free you from the dagger."

Gold looked back at her. "I have been doing that since I became the dark one." He told her. "With the dagger know in your hands, it's like I'm almost free of it."

"My love, I want you to be free, not almost free." Caitlynn told him. "I'm glad you trust me and give it to me, but I thought about it since I know you were alive and imprisoned by Zelena."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Then free me we shall, sweetheart."

"I know and about Zelena." She looked at the clock. "It's the next day, why don't you get your revenge, my love."

"I like the way you're thinking." Gold told her.

Then Caitlynn grabbed the dagger and gave it to him. "Here, you mind need it."

Gold grabbed it. "I mind, yes." He thought of a plan already on how to kill her.

"Then go, my love." Caitlynn told him. "One of us need to be by our daughter." She sighed.

"I know." Gold told her as then he disappeared in purple smoke.

-0-

 **Authors note:** Wow, this was a long chapter, I thought so myself.

I have put some episodes together, because it would short chapters, well the last 4 chapters would be very short, so that's why combined them together. The episodes are: The Jolly Roger, Bleeding Through, A Curious Thing and Kansas. The next one will be also a long chapter, but you that next time, when I post that. Also the next one will the last the chapter from this book.

I hope you like the chapter and please, favorite, follow and review.

Until next time, bye.


	15. Snow Drifts

Caitlynn was sitting on a chair by the table as Emma was standing by a pillar as they looked at their parents.

"He's a handsome boy." David looked down at the boy, who he was holding in his arms.

"Stop." Mary Margaret laughed. "You're going to spoil him."

Then David looked up and saw that Emma was pacing a little. "Emma, you okay?"

"What? Yeah, of course." Emma looked at them. "You guys gonna finally tell me the name of our little brother? Or should I just keep calling him "hey, there"?"

"Well, the thing is there's sort of this tradition." David explained. "Back in the Enchanted Forest, when any royal is born, you usually announce the name at a coronation ceremony."

"We would have done it with you and Caitlynn if we could have." Mary Margaret looked at her twins.

Just then Caitlynn walked over to them. "You're not gonna hold him out in front of the clock tower and present him like lion king, are you?"

"Of course not." David chuckled. "In fact, we've decided to forego all pomp and circumstance for a nice potluck at Granny's."

"The important thing is to mark the occasion, remind ourselves that after all that we've been through, we're still together as a family." Mary Margaret told them.

Just then Henry walked in as he was carrying a newspaper. "Hey. Check it out. I think I found us a place."

Emma walked over to her son, looking confused. "You're looking for apartments?"

"What do you think?" Henry handed over the newspaper.

"Yeah, Emma, what do you think?" Mary Margaret looked at her.

Emma decided to change to subject. "I think your grandparents can't decide what to name your Uncle, and they are using a fairy-tale tradition to try to buy themselves some time."

Then Caitlynn looked at her parents. "Uh, mom, dad, I have some news to share with you." She told them nervous.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret looked at her.

"I'm getting married to Gold." Caitlynn replied to her as them everyone in the room looked shocked at the news. "Well, say something you guys."

"Congratulations." Emma told her twin as she overcame her shock.

"Yeah, congratulations, aunt Caitlynn." Henry looked his aunt.

Then her father looked at her. "You have my blessing to marry Gold."

Then Caitlynn looked at her mother as Mary Margaret told her daughter. "You have my blessing as well."

"Thanks, Thanks, Thanks." Caitlynn beamed. "I have to tell Gold right away." Then she disappeared in purple/grey smoke.

"Well, we will never get used to that." David comment, looking at the spot where Caitlynn disappeared.

"I agree." Emma comment as Mary Margaret just nodded.

-0-

Caitlynn appeared in Gold's shop as then she heard her daughter's voice that was in the back of the shop. She walked right towards it as she sees Gold with her their daughter. Gold was making butterflies as Aubrey laughed at it, making Caitlynn smile as well. "Well, you two are getting to know each other's pretty well."

Gold looked at her. "We are, right Aubrey?"

"Yes!" Aubrey beamed at her father.

Then Caitlynn walked closer to them. "I have talked to my parents and they gave their blessing for our wedding, my love."

Gold stood up. "Good, good, that's means I don't have to come over to them and demand for their blessing." He quipped.

Caitlynn laughed. "Indeed, you have not."

Then they kissed as then in the distance was what appeared to be a thick beam of golden light shooting up into the sky also in the light there was flecks of red and blue streaming through it. Exactly like Zelena's portal appeared to be.

Aubrey looked outside as she called her parents. "Mama, papa, look."

They went apart as they walked towards to their daughter, who was looking outside. "That's Zelena's portal." Caitlynn breathed out.

Then they made haste to get to Granny's, when they arrived, the others had also seen it. Henry was pointing as he asked. "What is that?"

The door jingled as Caitlynn and Gold and with their daughter walked inside. "That is a problem." Gold explained it to them. "That light is from Zelena's time portal. It's open."

-0-

David, Regina, Robin, Gold and Caitlynn went over to the Sheriff Station and walked to the office to see the cell empty. "Zelena… she's gone." David sighed.

"No. She was here when I left her." Regina looked shocked at the empty cell.

"But if she escaped, that would explain the time portal." Robin offered as he stepped closer to Regina.

"Impossible. Without her pendant, she's powerless." Regina muttered. "How could she have escaped, let alone open a time portal without magic?" Then she looked at Gold. "Unless you did something to her."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but no." Gold told them. "Well, even if I wanted to, Caitlynn has my dagger. She would certainly curb any homicidal tendencies."

"It's true." Caitlynn lied, but no-one noticed it.

"Well, if she escaped, let's find out how." David moved over to the TV that had the security cameras were hooked up to.

"Wonderful." Gold muttered. On the screen it was showed that Zelena was in her cell, then Gold discretely waved his hand and the screen went to static.

"What was that? What just happened?" Regina looked at the screen.

"Yeah, we could use an upgrade. Ah, stupid Betamax." Then the screen cleared up. "Oh. Here we go." They all watched as Zelena used magic to turn herself into a porcelain statue, then it into pieces as it disappeared in smoke.

"Well, it seems her great escape was of a more permanent nature." Gold told them all. "I won't ask for an apology."

"She must have had just enough residual magic to do herself in." Regina looked at them all. "And when she did, when she was gone, the magic in her pendant had no tether. It was set free. Her last wish fulfilled."

"So, how do we unfulfill it?" Robin asked to them.

"Excellent question." Gold looked at them. "But until we figure it out, no one should go near it. A trip to the past could have catastrophic repercussions."

"Well, knowing Emma, she would walk right into it." Caitlynn told them. "I will stop her, before she does something stupid." Then she disappeared in purple/grey smoke.

-0-

Caitlynn appeared before Emma and Hook. "Wait!" She demanded them. "It's not safe here, let's go out of here."

"We have to get out of here." Hook agreed with Caitlynn.

"Not until we find a way to close it!" Emma told them stubbornly.

"You got your magic back?" Hook asked to Emma.

"No." Emma replied to him.

"Well, then, we're not bloody well messing with any of this! Let's go!" Just then, the door flew open and they were pulled inside. Emma's phone was knocked out of her hand just as David tried to call her. Hook managed to anchor his hook into the ground just before they were pulled in. Emma held on to his free hand as Caitlynn held on Emma's leg. "Hold on!" He shouted at them.

"I can't!" Emma shouted back as she lost her grip and fell with her sister into the portal.

"One of these days, I'm gonna stop chasing this woman and her sister." Hook muttered to himself as he freed his hook and allowed himself to be pulled into the portal, shortly after that the portal closed.

-0-

They landed in the woods as Emma muttered. "No. No."

"It appears we're back in the Enchanted Forest." Hook comment.

"Yeah, I got that." Emma nearly snapped at him.

"The only question is when?" Hook asked. "Swan?"

"I have a pretty good idea." The twin's chorused, looking at the wanted poster of their mother.

"Well, I suppose we're lucky we wound up in this time. We could have appeared In the middle of the ogre wars or smack-dab in the belly of a whale." Then he noticed that Emma had pulled out the book and started to read it. "Why are you reading that now?"

"Cause when we were falling through, I was thinking about Henry and the story we were all reading at Granny's." Emma replied to him.

"Wonderful." Caitlynn muttered.

"You think that time portals work like any other sort?" Hook asked confused. "They take you back… To where you're thinking of?"

"Not where." Emma looked in the book. "When."

"Excellent deduction." Hook grabbed the bag. "Alas, it appears… They share another quality."

"They don't stay open for the return trip." Caitlynn sighed.

"Well, we're trapped in the past." Emma countered. "I should have left Storybrooke the instant we defeated Zelena. This is exactly the kind of thing that does not happen in New York." Caitlynn rolled wither eyes at her sister.

"On the bright side, I'm sure real estate's much more reasonable here." Hook comment.

"Don't." Emma hissed at him.

"I understand your frustration, but we've been in dire straits before." Hook told her. "There's no need to be antsy. We have our wits. We just have to focus on being constructive." Then he looked at the twins. "So any ideas how to get back?"

"How would we know how to get back to the future?" Caitlyn began as Emma finished it. "Who do we look like Marty McFly?"

"Marty McWho?" Hook asked confused.

"The kid with the lightning and the DeLorean and they went back…" Emma tried to explain. "In time and, and then he…"

"Is he some sort of wizard?" Hook looked even more confused.

"No. Marty McFly is not a wizard. He's..." Emma tried to explain further.

"Maybe a wizard is exactly what we need." Caitlynn interrupted her. "Rumpelstiltskin. We could find Rumpelstiltskin."

Just then, the black knights came running as Hook told to the twins. They hide behind a tree as they rushed past them. "Black knights."

"Get in line! Get in line!" They heard the black knights screaming. Then they find some bushes to hide in as they watched the black knights.

Then the Evil Queen stepped out of her carriage and spoke to the village. "Listen to me very carefully. Whatever squalor and despair your pathetic little lives have been able to tolerate until this point is nothing compared to the pain and misery I can inflict if I leave here unhappy."

"That's Regina." Emma whispered to Hook and her sister.

"Not Regina, love. The Evil Queen." Hook whispered back.

"You will help me." The Evil Queen spoke further to the village.

"She's even worse without the sensible pantsuits." Emma comment.

Caitlynn chuckled. "Yeah."

"Please, your Majesty." Geppetto stepped forwards. "We are a peaceful village. What do you want from us?"

"That's Marco." Emma whispered.

"Yeah, but here his name is different." Caitlynn told her sister. "His name here is Geppetto."

"Justice. If I find out anyone in this village has helped the bandit Snow White, they will suffer dearly." The Evil Queen motion. "Here's what helping Snow White looks like."

The black knights grabbed a woman and pulled the bag off her head. "Help me! She's gonna kill me!"

"Who wants to be next?" The Evil Queen smirked.

"Please!" The woman cried.

"Wait, wait, wait." Hook held Emma back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping that woman." Emma replied to him. "She's just an innocent…"

"No, Swan." Hook told her.

"Emma, no." Caitlynn snapped/whispered.

"Let me go!" The woman still cried, the black knights put the bag back on her head.

"When Belle figured out that Zelena wanted to change the past, she warned us it was dangerous." Hook explained as Caitlynn rolled with her eyes after Hook mention's Belle's name. "Messing with events could do untold damage to all of us."

"I'm just supposed to let her rot or die?" Emma looked at Hook.

"Whatever her fate, we can't interfere, not if we want a chance at getting back to the world we know." Hook replied to her.

"We need to find Rumpelstiltskin." Caitlynn whispered to them. "The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Aye. Agreed." Hook looked at the twins. "But… There's one thing we need to do first."

-0-

A little while later, Emma was changing her clothes, behind a tree as Caitlynn just used her magic to change herself. Then Hook spoke to Emma, who was still behind a tree. "Come on, Swan. Let's get a look." Then she walked from the tree as Hook sees her and comment. "Oh, well, that's much better."

"Is this really necessary?" Emma asked irritated.

"What would you have done if Regina had spotted you back there?" Hook asked to her.

"My guess… run." Emma put her gloves on.

"Far, far away." Caitlynn muttered.

"And even if we had, she'd seen you." Hook looked at them. "She might remember you when you first arrive in Storybrooke."

"She's gonna remember a glimpse of a face 30 years from now?" Emma looked in disbelieve.

"The point is to minimize you making a lasting impression, and, sadly, red-leather jackets don't come into vogue here ever." Hook replied to her.

"Fine." Emma huffed. "Well, the only lasting impression I'm concerned about right now is what this corset is making on my spleen."

Caitlynn laughed at her sister. "If I'm wearing it, then you are wearing it."

"Your discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bear. And nothing compared to what might happen if we affect the timeline, which means proceeding with all caution." Hook put on a cap from Emma. "You're not from a world of magic. I am. Even the smallest of changes could have catastrophic consequences. Things must happen as they always did."

-0-

As they were walking the road, they heard the sound of an approaching carriage. Then Hook told them. "Could be the Queen again." They quickly hide in the bushes.

"Is that…" Emma looked at Charming, he walked to the tree.

"Your father." Hook told the twins. "We should go."

Then Emma leaned on a branch, making it snap loudly, making Snow White to look at them as she fall one the ground. Then they looked back at Charming as he announced the ambush that Snow White set up, then they turned to look at her, to see her run away from the scene. Charming's men cleared the road as they sat back on their horses and Charming walked back to his carriage. Then they leave also leave the scene as Hook stood up and walked to the road.

Then Emma looked disappointed as she stood up with her sister, following Hook. "You know that thing about small changes having consequences?" She asked them.

"Uh-huh." Hook hummed.

"Yeah." Caitlynn nodded to her sister.

"What about big changes?" Emma asked softly.

"Why?" Caitlynn eyed her sister.

"What did we do?" Hook asked confused.

"That bandit was Snow White." Emma pointed at the tree. "This was the moment my parents first met. And because of us, now they didn't."

"Wonderful." Caitlynn muttered.

-0-

"Look ahead, Swan, Caitlynn." Hook announced as they approached the dark one's castle. "The dark one's castle."

"A little more imposing than the pawnshop." Caitlynn looked awe.

"So, what do we do now?" Emma also looked awe. "Knock on the door and introduce ourselves? Hey, we're from the future."

"Might be best if I stay back." Hook suggested. "The dark one and I have a rather complicated past. I'd wager he'd want to kill me on sight."

"Oh, I'll take that bet." Rumpelstiltskin called as they turned around to look at him, the twins looked in shock. "I can't tell you how long I've been looking forward to this!" Then he started to choke Hook with his magic. "Oops. I suppose I just did."

"Swan." Hook struggled to say, knowing Caitlynn wouldn't do anything to safe him.

"Stop!" Emma shouted as then Rumpelstiltskin sent her flying to the ground.

"I don't know who you are, dearie, but why don't you run off and let me enjoy my killing in peace?" Rumpelstiltskin glanced at her.

Emma stood up again with her hands up in surrender. "He's not gonna hurt you. You have to listen to me."

"And why would I listen to you?" Rumpelstiltskin barely glanced at her as he didn't let go of Hook.

"Because if you don't, you'll never see your son again." Emma convinced him as he let go off Hook.

"What do you know of my son?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded.

"His name is Baelfire." Emma began as Caitlynn finished it. "You're planning to enact a curse in hopes of reuniting with him."

"Who told you that?" Rumpelstiltskin looked at the twins. "What are you some kind of witch?"

"No, we are not witches." Caitlynn sighed.

"I'm the one who breaks the curse so that you can find him." Emma gestured between herself and Caitlynn. "We are the product of true love."

"But that's speculation." Rumpelstiltskin looked confused. "Part of my plans. But I haven't done it."

"You will, and you will succeed." Caitlynn swallowed a little.

"If that's true, then that means…" Rumpelstiltskin trailed off.

"We're from the future, mate." Hook told him.

"But time travel hasn't been done, mate." Rumpelstiltskin snarled.

"Yeah, well…" Caitlynn sighed. "Someone's cracked that code."

"We need your help." Emma stepped a little forwards.

"Help? You need my help? Then answer me one question. Do I find my son? Answer me!" Rumpelstiltskin demanded from her.

"Y… yes." Emma hesitated.

"Bae. I find Bae." Rumpelstiltskin whispered. "How? Don't tell me." He waved with his hands a little. "If I succeeded, I don't want anything in my head that might throw it off."

"It might already kind of be thrown off." Emma didn't look at him.

"You've changed things." He looked at them in disbelieve. "What have you done?"

"We interrupted our parents meeting." The twins chorused.

-0-

Shortly, they arrived in the Dark one's castle as Caitlynn thanked him. "Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin, for believing us. I know that time travel is hard to swallow."

"Not as hard as the other mystery you've presented me." Rumpelstiltskin pointed at Hook. "Why haven't I killed him?"

"If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't for lack of effort." Hook looked at him. "Let's just say we bury the hatchet."

"I don't even know you two did that." Caitlynn muttered to herself.

"Yes." Rumpelstiltskin sneered. "But why not in your skull?"

Just then the door opened as Belle walked inside of the room. "Rumpelstiltskin, you're… you're back." She told to him as Caitlynn rolled with her eyes at the side of her. "Do you, uh do you need anything?"

Emma smiled at her. "Belle."

"So, do… do we know each other?" Belle asked confused.

"No." Caitlynn snarled at her as Emma replied softly. "Oh. Sorry. No."

"Um, mister… Rumple…" Emma stopped herself from talking, then she talked further. "The Dark One, um, told me about you."

"Did he?" Belle asked to her.

"No. Go away and read a book or whatever it is you like to do." Rumpelstiltskin basically weave her away. "Come back and clean later."

"Y… you could ask nicely." Belle told him with a little stutter.

Rumpelstiltskin turned around to look at her. "I could also turn you into a toad."

Belle leaves the room as Emma muttered. "It would have been miracle if you two fall for each other." Before she realized that was out loud.

"Emma!" Caitlynn snapped. "Stop with saying something that has to do with the future." Emma winced at her voice.

"What?" Rumpelstiltskin looked in disbelieve. "I mean, first, you tell me I let the pirate live. Now you're telling me if I fall for the help."

"Yeah, she has…" Hook glanced at the twins. "A strange sense of humor, but let's get back to their parents."

"Yes." Rumpelstiltskin agreed, but they would hear the disbelieve was still in his voice. "Who are they?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming." The twins chorused.

"Prince Charming." Rumpelstiltskin's voice went high as he sat down on a chair.

"His real name is Prince James." Emma told him.

"King George's son, who's wedding I've just arranged?" Rumpelstiltskin looked at Emma.

"See, that's what I'm trying to tell you." Emma replied to him. "That marriage isn't supposed to happen because the ring he was going to give her gets stolen by Snow."

"It's quite a tale you're spinning." He didn't still believe their story.

"Here, let me show you. It's in the book." Emma mention to Hook that he need to get the book out of the bag, then she grabbed it and went to Rumpelstiltskin. She opened the book to let him see, but everything was gone. "Wait. What?"

"It's all gone." Caitlynn breathed out.

"Anything that was supposed to happen after they've met has disappeared." Hook stated.

"The ripple effect. Once you change something in the past, anything from that point forward becomes uncertain." Rumpelstiltskin held up a blank page. "The future, as you can see is a blank page."

"We need to get Snow to steal that ring so we can put their story back on track." Emma whispered as then she looked at Rumpelstiltskin.

"You're in luck." He held up a finger. "There's a ball tonight at King Midas' castle. Prince James will be there and so will his ring."

"So we just need to get Snow there." Emma told to him.

"How?" Hook looked confused. "We don't even know where she is."

"Allow me." Rumpelstiltskin told them as he walked to a small table with a crystal ball, waved his hand over it. It formed a purple smoke, when that disappeared they saw Snow White with Blackbeard.

"There she is." Emma smiled a little.

"She's with black beard." Hook told them. "She's trying to secure passage on his ship."

"And, it appears, failing." Rumpelstiltskin gleefully informed them as Blackbeard got up from the table and walked away from Snow White.

"She can't escape the Evil Queen without the money she's supposed to get for the ring." Caitlynn sighed.

"Can you help us?" Emma looked at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Help you?" Rumpelstiltskin echoed. "I can work on getting your portal to the future open again, but getting your parents together? You made that mess, dearie. Only you know what you did." He ordered them. "Now go undo it." Then he walked away from them.

"If she's looking for passage out of town, I might know a ship's captain who can help us." Hook spoke up.

"Who?" Emma asked confused.

"Me." Hook replied with a small smile.

Then they walked away as Caitlynn was standing still, Emma noticed that as she turned around to look at her twin. "Caitlynn, aren't you coming?"

"I would rather help here, than help you distracting Hook from the past." Caitlynn replied to her sister.

"But you help later?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, when you have gotten our mother to our father." Caitlynn replied to her.

Emma nodded to her as then she and Hook leaves the castle. Then Rumpelstiltskin walked up to her. "Why don't you help them?" He asked to her curious.

"Well, I feel like the third wheel with them." Caitlynn replied as he looked confused. "With these two I feel out cast, because fancy each other and I don't want to look at them each time they have silly smiles on their faces as they look at each other." She sighed.

"Like you do that to me?" Rumpelstiltskin comment as Caitlynn looked shocked at him. "I have seen that you do it too, by me." He looked curious at her. "What I don't understand is why?"

Caitlynn sighed. "If I tell you, you will be just confused."

"Tell me." Rumpelstiltskin's mood changed.

She sighed again as then she suddenly grabbed a hair from his head and did the same with hers. Then she grabbed a bottle and put it in, using her magic to let see that they were true loves. When finished, she let see Rumpelstiltskin, who looked in shock. "Well, you wanted to know."

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't believe it, this girl in front of him, is his true love from the future. He grabbed the bottle from her, examining it. "Is this kind of a trick?"

"No, it's not." Caitlynn replied to him, seriously.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her, he could see that she was really serious about this all. "How can you love me?" He nearly whispered.

Caitlynn smiled at him. "I just accepted you for who you really are." She replied.

"You and your sister told me the truth about that you came from the future." Rumpelstiltskin looked at her. "Even the bloody pirate."

"Hmm-mmm." Caitlynn hummed. "And you are going to make a forgetting potion, are you?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked surprised at her. "How?"

"I know you, and you need to forget about this, so how are you helping us to get home?" Caitlynn asked to him.

"There is a powerful wand that came in my possession. Legend says it can recreate any magic that's ever been wielded. You or your sister can use it to re-create whatever portal brought you here." Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"But my sister doesn't have her magic anymore." Caitlynn comment.

"Then it's up to you to wield the powerful wand." Rumpelstiltskin told her.

Caitlynn sighed. "Okay."

-0-

Later that day, Caitlynn was looking outside from inside the castle, hoping that Emma and Hook succeeded as then she sighed. "Don't look so worried, you sister and that bloody Hook will succeed." She heard a voice behind her, Caitlynn turned around to look at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Yeah, it's… just… I miss my daughter." Caitlynn looked at him. "My parents, you from the future. I know you are standing right here, but for me it isn't the same. I know that you are the same person, but you don't know me yet. I miss my family."

The only thing that Rumpelstiltskin picked up was, she has a daughter with him in the future. "Daughter?" He asked confused.

Caitlynn nodded to him. "Yeah, we have a beautiful daughter named Aubrey, she's 2 years almost 3 years old."

"We create a little person? In the future?" He blinked at her. "Are we married?"

"Well we are engaged shortly, bad thinks happened in the future." She told him with a sad look on her face.

"What bad thinks?" His face changed from confused to concerned which reminded Caitlynn that he looked exactly the future him, without the golden skin. She missed the future him even more now.

"I can't talk about, just in case you will remember something." Caitlynn told to him. "But in the end things turned good and will have our wedding in the future."

"I understand." Rumpelstiltskin told her. "We can check on your sister and that pirate."

"Yeah, that will be nice to see how they are doing." Caitlynn looked at him.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, his laugher was very high, when they both disappeared in purple smoke. When they appeared again, they heard Emma spoke to Hook. "I don't like leaving things to chance."

"You know, I feel exactly the same way, which is why I never do." They stood up, turning around to look at him as he waved with his hand, they saw a paper appearing. "See? An invitation to the ball."

"So you'll be inside to watch out for her." Emma guessed.

"No, no. I'll be far too busy sorting out how to get you home." Rumpelstiltskin told them as Caitlynn snored at him.

"Yeah he's very busy." Caitlynn muttered, rolling with her eyes, clearly he heard her and glared at her.

"Well, who's the invitation for?" Hook asked confused.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "The two of you."

"So, when we're done inside, you can open our portal?" Hook asked to him.

"There's a powerful wand, which, uh I came to possess." Rumpelstiltskin replied, explaining to them. "Anyway, legend says. It can recreate any magic that's ever been wielded. Now, with a little work, I can use it to re-create whatever portal brought you here."

"Please do it quickly." Emma told him softly. "We'll be in and out before you know it. I want to get the hell out of here."

"Oh, confidence. I like it." Rumpelstiltskin told her.

Caitlynn rolled with her eyes. "I'm her twin."

"Wait! Not like that." Rumpelstiltskin waved with his hand as they were covered in red smoke, then it disappeared as Emma had now a red dress on and Hook had a suit on. "The Savior can't come this far and not play princess for a day."

"But I'm not supposed to stick out." Emma looked worried. "What if someone remembers me in the future?"

"Because what you had before was such an intricate disguise." Rumpelstiltskin said, being rude. "Now, speaking of which, I've returned those stolen rags luckily, before they were missed. I mean, it's a miracle the timeline hasn't imploded already." He rolled with his eyes. "Amateurs. Allow me." He waved with he hands a mirror appeared. "A glamour spell. This is how you shall appear to one and all. Now run along and do everything you can to make sure Snow White gets that ring. Once they are back on track, everything else will be, too." then Emma and Hook leaves to get into the ball as Rumpelstiltskin and Caitlynn went back to his dark castle.

-0-

Not much later, Caitlynn walked towards a crystal ball and waved her hand over it, seeing her twin and Hook by the ball, she smiled at the sight. Just then Rumpelstiltskin came to her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at my sister and Hook." Caitlynn replied to him, not bother to look at him.

"And why are you doing that?" He asked to her.

This time she looked at him. "I need to know that they will succeed."

"I'm will be looking as well." Rumpelstiltskin laughed, walking towards her and looked at the crystal ball.

Caitlynn looked at the crystal ball again as the scene changed, Emma helped their mother to go away, but was captured by the black knights, the Evil Queen standing for her, smiling evilly. Then she was taken away, the Evil Queen followed as they walked out of the castle. Caitlynn waved with her hand again. "I hate it, when we get complications." Caitlynn sighed.

-0-

 **Author's note:** So sorry for the late chapter, I was busy with school exams, but know I'm back and I hope you all liked the chapter. Please, favorite, follow and review. And I only want advice and nice comments, the means ones will be deleted!

Until next time, bye.


	16. There's No Place Like Home

"I'm going to help my sister." Caitlynn snapped. "You are not the man I'm with, the man I'm with is in the future."

"Indeed, I'm not. I can just take prisoner to get you not out there." Rumpelstiltskin snapped back.

"No, you will not!" Caitlynn looked angry. "I don't care, I will free my sister."

"Stubborn woman." Rumpelstiltskin scolded.

"Yes, I'm stubborn. I get that from my mother." Caitlynn looked at him. "Besides, why don't you want me out there, helping my sister?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "To you be safe and unharmed, when you get to your daughter and future me."

"The future you has already learned that, he can't keep me locked up. He has learning me to control my magic, so I can defend myself. Besides I know how to fight without my magic." Caitlynn explained it to him. "You don't need to that either. Please I need to free my sister, if you had a sibling you want the free her or him as well."

"If the situation was reversed, I did the same thing you are doing right now." He admitted.

"Glad we understand each other." Caitlynn comment as then she started to leave, but was stopped by Rumpelstiltskin. "What now?" She looked irritated.

"Be careful." Rumpelstiltskin told her.

Caitlynn nodded to him. "I will." Then she walked out of the room and she looked at herself in the mirror and she saw a face that wasn't from herself, then she disappeared in grey/purple smoke.

-0-

Caitlynn appeared for Hook who was startled to see her. "Give me a warning next time, woman." He told her in shock.

"Sorry." Caitlynn told him.

Then they saw Charming and Snow White, she was in a net as Charming demanded to get his ring, she told something back. They walked closer to hear Charming well.

"And why don't I believe you?" He asked to Snow White.

"You should." Hook and Caitlynn came into view. "She's telling the truth, mate. Prince Charles. Lovely ball the other night. The mutton was a tad overcooked, but that happens. Snow White doesn't have your ring. But I can tell you who does. My princess. And I need your help to get it back."

"And she's my sister." She looked at them, seeing they wanted to know her name. "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Princess Elena."

"She has my ring?" Charming asked to them as they nodded. "That's two women who robbed me. Where is she?"

"Well, that's the problem." Caitlynn replied to him. "The Queen's castle."

"Actually, that's not a problem at all." Snow White told them. "I know it well. It used to be mine. I can get us in there but not from up here. So you let me down and you get your princess, your sister, you get your ring, and I never have to see your charming face again."

Then Charming cut the rope down as Snow White shouted while she fall down.

-0-

They were traveling in the cart as Hook caught Snow White's discomfort. "Apologies, lass." Charming chuckled as she glared at him, Caitlynn rolled with her eyes at parents from the past.

"You are really enjoying this, aren't you, Charming?" Snow White was still glaring at Charming.

"It is not my fault your face is plastered on every tree in the forest." He leaned closer to see something around her neck. "What's that around your neck? I thought you weren't the jewelry type."

"Don't worry about it." Snow White told him as he grabbed it. "No! Careful! That's a weapon."

"Dust?" Charming asked to her.

"Fairy dust. From a dark fairy. It transforms…" She grabbed it back and do it around her neck. "The most fearsome adversaries into a form that's easily squashed. I'm saving it for a special someone."

"The Queen?" Charming asked to her.

"Those charges on her posters are lies." She replied, explaining. "Didn't stop her from trying to kill me. That's why I'm trying to get out of this kingdom. That's why I tried to steal from you to secure passage on a pirate ship."

"What did you do to incur the Queen's wrath?"

"She blames me for ruining her life."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

Then they stopped as Hook told them. "We're here."

"We're going to need help to get past her guards." Snow White stepped out of the cart. "Wait here. We go at night. I'll be back with help." Then she runs away from them.

-0-

As they were waiting, Hook asked to Charming. "You excited for your nuptials?"

"I'm marrying Midas' daughter." Charming looked at him. "What's not to be excited about?"

"I don't mean to pry, mate, but you don't exactly look like a man who's doing this by choice." Hook guessed.

"I always thought I'd marry for love." Charming sighed. "And here I am about to enter into what amounts to a business transaction. A merger of two kingdoms. I don't know. This whole ordeal makes me wonder if there's even such a thing as true love."

"I once felt as you did, mate, and all it took was meeting the right person and everything changed." Hook said, smiling.

"Princess Leia?" He looked at Hook. "The one we're rescuing?"

"Also to be happen my sister." Caitlynn spoke up.

"Aye." Hook glanced at Caitlynn, then he looked at Charming. "I'd go to the end of the world for her… Or time."

"And she for you, I take it?" Charming guessed.

"I don't know." Hook shrugged.

"What's the problem?" Charming asked concerned.

"There are many complications." Hook sighed, making Caitlynn to look at him as she sighed as well. She just wanted to be done with everything and she wanted to go home to her daughter and Gold.

"Family?" Charming guessed. "Because my father is making things quite difficult for me."

"Aye. There's that." Hook told him. "I'm not so sure her parents approve of me."

"They accept you." Caitlynn muttered, but was unsure if even he was accepted into their family, well if they can accept Gold, then, there will be a chance for Hook to be accepted as well.

"Given the lengths you've gone to save her?" Charming reassured him. "They'd be crazy not to."

"I hope you remember that." Hook muttered, looking down.

Then they hear rustling as Caitlynn asked. "What the hell was that?"

"I think we're about to find out." Charming replied as it was coming closer.

"Hey!" it came into their vision, well it's a woman as Hook asked to her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Red." Red replied to them as she put basket on the ground and took off her hood. "I'm a friend of Snow's. She sent me to help get you into the castle."

"How?" Hook demanded.

"You'll see." Red replied to him.

-0-

They managed to sneak into the castle with a transformed red next to them. Then she distracted the guard before Charming knocked him out.

"I'm glad the wolf's on our side." Hook told them as he tossed the hood over Red as she transformed back and stood up.

"Yeah, she's a fearsome one." Charming felt the guards heartbeat, it was still there as he stood up as well. "Better hurry. When he wakes, they'll be on to us."

"Wait." Red told them as she had heard someone was coming. "Someone's coming."

Hook turned in the direction of the footsteps and drew his sword, but only to let out received sigh as he looked at Emma and a stranger. "Swan?"

"Hook!" Emma smiled at him, then she saw her sister. "Sis."

"Welcome back." Caitlynn smiled at her sister.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hook asked teasingly. "You're depriving me of a dashing rescue."

"Sorry. The only one who saves me is me." Emma shook her head as she pulled the ring of her ringer and held it up. "Speaking of which I'm not gonna be around much longer unless we find where this belongs."

"I think that belongs to me." Charming grabbed the ring back.

"You guys have a way out of here?" Emma looked at them.

"Follow me." Red replied to her. "Snow told me where to meet her."

"Thank you, Leia." Maid Marian told to Emma as she walked past them.

"Swan, you didn't…" Hook looked at Emma.

"She was supposed to be executed in the morning." Emma looked guilty. "I couldn't just leave her there to die."

"Emma, do you know, how that is?" She shook her head. "That's Maid Marian, she supposed to die at the Evil Queen's hands."

"Actually, if she's to die, she pretty much has to." Hook agreed with Caitlynn.

"I can't take back, can't I?" Emma looked at them, Caitlynn just glared at her sister as then Charming went over to them.

"I hate to break up a reunion." He told them. "But we have to keep moving. We have to find Snow White."

They went up in the castle, when they saw a big window, they rushed towards it. Then Emma asked to Hook. "What is it? Did you find Snow?"

"I'm afraid so." Hook breathed out, seeing Snow White outside with the Evil Queen.

"We have to get down there before it's too late." Emma told him, panicking.

"I don't think we can." Charming told her, instead of Hook.

"Sis, can you anything?" Emma looked at Caitlynn.

She shook her head. "No, I can't."

Then they saw that the Evil Queen throwing a fireball towards Snow White as the black knights had tied her up to a pyre. It went up on flames as the twins shouted. "No." Even Red joined shouting no.

-0-

Eventually, Caitlynn waved with her hand as they landed in the woods, looking around them. When Hook and Emma sat down, Caitlynn pacing around as Charming and Red were by the cart.

"After my brother passed, all I could do was relive that final, terrible moment." Hook explained to Emma. "Don't do that to yourself, love. All we can do in times like these is try to live in the here and now."

"Here and now." Emma realized. "My sister and I still here. How is that possible? We saw her die. Which means we would never be born."

"You two should've faded from existence." Hook glanced at the pacing Caitlynn.

"Exactly." Emma stood up. "Well, then perhaps she's still alive? If Snow is out there, we have to find her."

Hook stood up as well as then a bug flies around him. "Cursed vermin. We should head back to the Queen's castle. Take a look around. Perhaps it's a trick by Regina."

"No." Caitlynn stopped with pacing as she faced her sister and Hook. "Whatever happened, Regina thinks Snow is dead."

Then Hook saw that the bug was on Emma shoulder. "Stay still, love."

"Wait! Don't harm that thing." Charming shouted as he rushed over to them, grabbing the bug and put in his hands. "When we were coming to rescue you, Snow told me what her dust would do to the Queen. She said it would turn her into a form that could easily be squashed a bug."

"You think Snow turned herself into that?" Emma asked to Charming.

"Well, if she timed it right, she could've escaped that fireball. Faked her death, and flown away." Charming replied while examine the ladybug. "Yeah, that's her. Just need to find a way to bring her back."

"She's saying something." Caitlynn comment.

"Wonderful." Hook sheered dryly. "Anyone fluent in bug?"

Just then Blue flew towards to them. "She's calling for me."

"Blue." The twins greeted her happily.

"That's right." She nodded to the twins. "And you are?"

"Leia." Emma replied.

"Elena." Caitlynn replied as well.

"No, that's not it." Blue chuckled. "But your secrets can be yours. I sense it's better that way."

"Can you bring Snow back?" Red asked to her.

"Dark magic did this to her." Blue nodded to her. "Light magic can undo it." then she waved with her wand as then Snow White was transformed into human form.

Charming chuckled as Emma cried out happily. "You're alive!" She hugged her tightly.

"It would appear so." Snow White told flatly. "Thank you."

"Snow!" Red cried as Snow White made her way to her friend.

"Red!" She hugged her friend. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you." Then they walked away from them.

"Looks like we're back on track, love." Hook looked at Emma, smiling.

-0-

Then not much later, Caitlynn looked at her sister. "I will be at the castle from the Dark One."

Emma nodded. "We will see you there."

Caitlynn smiled at her sister as then she disappeared in grey/purple smoke. She arrived at the Dark One's castle, startling Rumpelstiltskin. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Did you all succeed?" He asked to her.

"Yes." Caitlynn replied to him. "They will be here shortly."

"Hmm-mmm." He hummed.

Then Caitlynn saw that he was busy with the forgetting potion. "So, you are busy." She comment.

"Yes, I am." Rumpelstiltskin told her.

Before Caitlynn could say any further, Emma and Hook walked in, Hook had Maid Marian over his shoulder unconscious. "We did it."

"Your parents are together?" Rumpelstiltskin asked to her as Caitlynn rolled with her eyes.

"They're right back on track." Emma replied glancing at her sister. "We're ready to go."

"I see." Rumpelstiltskin looked at Hook. "And you brought some luggage."

"Long story." Emma brushed it off. "So, how's the portal coming? Can you open it?"

"I cannot." Rumpelstiltskin replied to her, showing the potion.

"Then what are you working on?" Emma looked at the potion in his hand.

"Oh, this is for me." He looked at her.

"He's making a forgetting potion." Caitlynn told her sister.

"You knew that he doing this?" Emma looked at her.

"Yeah." Caitlynn nodded.

"I know too much about my future." Rumpelstiltskin explained. "The only way to protect it is to forget it."

"Well, what about this wand?" Emma looked at him. "You said that could help us."

"Oh, that." He looked at them. "Well, apparently only those who used the portal can reopen it. So unless you can wield magic, I'm afraid you're going nowhere." He throws the wand to Emma, who caught it. "Can you?" He challenged as Emma remained silence. "Thought not."

"Well, I can." Caitlynn comment.

"You will need help, but your sister doesn't have magic." Rumpelstiltskin looked at her.

"So you just expect us to stay here?" Hook spoke up. "What about protecting your precious future?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Rumpelstiltskin replied as Caitlynn eyed at him dangerously.

"You mean to lock us up somewhere." She snapped at him.

Then Hook grabbed his sword. "He means to kill us, Swan."

"No." Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "I mean to put you someplace safe someplace even I dare not go. Where I store the magic that is too dark or unpredictable even for me."

"Rumple, no…"

"Rumplestilt…"

Both Emma and Caitlynn were cut off as they were surround by purple smoke, when that cleared they were in a room, they were in a vault.

"No." Emma whispered to herself.

"Oh." Hook stood for a mirror. "Well, at least he did us one favor. I'm devilishly handsome again." then he went over a closet and grabbed an urn.

"Wait." Caitlynn warned him. "Don't touch anything!"

"If Rumple's afraid of this stuff, there's gotta be a reason." Emma added.

"I'm just trying to figure a way out." Hook defended himself.

"I don't think there is one." Caitlynn comment.

"And what's the point?" Hook looked at the twins.

"You heard what he said." Emma replied to him. "We can't reopen the portal."

"But you can. All he said we need is magic." Hook looked at her. "You're the Savior, Swan. You can do it."

"And I need help with the wand, sis." Caitlynn told her. "Connect with you magic."

"Not anymore. I lost it." Emma argued.

"When Zelena died, all of her spells were undone." Hook argued back. "Your powers should've been restored."

"Believe me, if I could make it work, I would." Emma glanced at the wand in her hand. "You think I'm faking it?"

"I think not having magic makes it a hell of a lot easier for you to run back to New York and pretend to be somebody else." Hook told her. "But listen to me, Swan. You're not. It's time to stop running."

"You think I don't know that?" Emma snapped at him. "Yes, I run away. That's how I've always survived. But believe me, I want this to work. I want to go back. I want to stop running."

"What's changed your mind?" Hook asked in surprise.

"Watching my mother die." Emma replied to him as Caitlynn eyes widened. "Thinking she was dead… You saw what happened. I was so relieved when she was okay. And I hugged her. And you know what I saw in her eyes? Nothing. She didn't know who I was. I had saved her and lost her, too. And that's what I've been doing to her since I met her. It's got to stop. When Henry brought me to Storybrooke, he told me I was the Savior. I didn't see what he was really doing. He was not bringing me back to break a curse. He was bringing me home. Neal was right."

"About what?" Hook asked softly.

"You don't have a home until you just miss it." Emma replied to him. "And being with my parents the last few days but not really being with them? I've never missed them more. Storybrooke. It's my home." Then Caitlynn and Hook looked at the wand in Emma's hand. "What?"

"Look down, sis." Caitlynn looked at the wand.

"I'd say you've got your magic back. Now, shall we go?" Hook grabbed the unconscious Marian. Then Caitlynn grabbed the wand the as well as they both concentrated and the portal opened. "Well done, Swan." Hook stepped first in it with Marian.

As Caitlynn and Emma walked towards it, Rumpelstiltskin stopped them. "You opened it?! Wait!"

"Let us go!" Emma shouted.

"My son." Rumpelstiltskin asked to them. "What happens when I find him?"

"I thought you wanted to forget!" Caitlynn comment surprised.

"Before I do, I need to know…" He looked at the twins. "Does he forgive me?"

"Yes." The twins replied to him.

"Yes. But what?" He threatened them. "What aren't you two telling me? Tell me or you two will never leave!"

"He dies." Emma replied with tears in her eyes. "He forgives you. He loved you."

"He died to save all of us." Caitlynn added with teary eyes. "Don't let that be in vain.'

Rumpelstiltskin shook with his head. "No, I… I can change what happened. I… I can save my boy!"

"You think you can change the future, but you might make it worse." Emma told him crying. "I loved him, too. I wanted to save him. He died a hero. You can't take that away from him."

"You have to drink the potion." Caitlynn told him, pointing at the potion. "You have to forget everything we just told you."

Then he throws them into the portal as he drink the potion. Portal closing behind the twins.

-0-

They all landed in Storybrooke as the portal closed behind them. They all stood up as Emma looked at Hook. "Hey, do me a favor. Fill her in." She told him. "Make sure she doesn't freak out."

"Where are you going?" Hook asked to her.

"I have some people I need to see." Emma smiled at him.

"Well, sis, since you magic back. I let you see a cool trick were we will be faster than running." Caitlynn smiled at her twin.

Emma nodded to her. "Do it then."

"Okay." Caitlynn said to her as she waved with her hand and they were by Granny's.

The twins walked into Granny's as they saw their parents, they immediately towards them. Mary Margaret spotted her daughters, she was holding her son in her arms. "Emma, Caitlynn." Then the twins hugged their parents.

"You weren't answering your cell." David told her. "We were worried."

Then they went apart as Emma told her parents. "I'm fine. I'm home."

"Do you mean that you're not leaving?" Mary Margaret asked to her.

"No." Emma smiled at them. "I'm not going anywhere."

"We're staying in Storybrooke?" Henry stood up from where he was sitting.

"Yeah, kid. This is where we belong." She pulled him into a hug. "This is where our family is." She still looked at her parents. "Mom… Dad, I missed you." Then she pulled them into another hug.

Then Caitlynn went over to Gold, who was sitting in a chair, also seeing their daughter in a children's high chair. She grabbed his arm to stand up, so he did, and then she hugged him. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Oh, I have missed you." Caitlynn muttered to him.

Then they went apart as he asked again. "What's wrong?"

"We fell through the portal as I had tried to get them away from the portal." Caitlynn finally replied to him.

"Oh, so, then you have met myself from the past and the others as well?" Gold asked to her.

"Yeah." Caitlynn replied to him. "Why don't you come to my parents and sister? We can them explain the whole thing?"

"Okay, we do that." Gold replied as then he picked up Aubrey and they went over to the others.

-0-

Emma, Henry, Caitlynn, Mary Margaret sat in the booth as the David and Gold stood behind them. Caitlynn had her daughter by her as she and Emma told their story of what had happened, when they were in the enchanted forest. Then Emma opened the book and let see a picture of her and Hook dancing.

"You're Princess Leia?" Mary Margaret asked in shock.

"Nice alias." Henry chuckled.

"I was in a pinch." Emma comment.

"At least I made up a better name than you, sis." Caitlynn comment as Gold chuckled.

"Well, there you two go." David smiled at his daughters. "You're officially one of us."

"A fairy-tale princess at last." Mary Margaret added.

"Yeah, and as my first princess-y request I would like to know the name of the baby." Emma told to her parents.

"Right, that." David looked at her. "Ready?" Then he asked to Mary Margaret, who nodded to him. Then he looked around in the room. "Excuse me, if I could have everyone's attention just for a moment. This coronation ceremony is something we've looked forward to for a long time. The arrival of our new son has been the cause of great joy for our family. And we hope you can share in it as we name him for a hero. Someone who saved every one of us. Who we loved and he loved back."

"People of Storybrooke, it is our great joy to introduce you to our son Prince Neal." Mary Margaret told them all as the whole dinner applauded.

"It's so nice to meet you, Neal." Emma grabbed her little brother's hand.

Caitlynn also looked at her little brother. "Indeed, it is nice to meet you Neal."

-0-

A little while later, Emma, Hook and Marian where sitting at the counter, Marian was drinking as Regina arrived with Robin and son Roland, the boys sat down as then Marian saw Regina. "It's the Evil Queen."

"It's okay." Emma reassured her. "She's different now. She's not the same person anymore. You'll see. I I'll Just stay here." Then she walked over to Regina. "Regina, there's something you should know. I brought someone back from the past… This woman, and she still thinks of you as…" She was trying to find to right word.

Regina found the right word. "Evil."

"I'm gonna bring her over." Emma told her. "I already told her that it's okay, but it's a little delicate. And I feel like If she met you, she'll see I understand." Then Emma walked back to Marian and Hook as then she brings Marian along with her to Regina. "Regina, I would like you to meet…"

Robin interrupted her. "Marian? Marian?"

"Robin?" Marian gasped.

Then he walked over to her and hugged her. "I thought you were dead. I thought I'd never see you again."

"And I you." Marian told him happily.

Just them Roland walked over to them. "Mama?"

They went apart as then Marian looked at her son. "Roland? Oh, my baby!" Then she hugged him. "Roland!"

"You." Regina's voice breaks. "You did this."

"I just wanted to save her life." Emma's eyes widened.

"You're just like your mother never thinking of consequences." Regina shook her head.

"I didn't know." She told her in shock.

"Of course you didn't." Regina told her angry. "Well, you just better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back."

Little Emma did know, she did bring something else back.

Winter was coming to Storybrooke and it's going to be one hell of a ride.

-0-

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and a thank you who has favorited and followed and reviewed. Please favorite, follow and maybe review from you guys, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story. Also a thank you for the 2,601 views. *Smiles very happily.* and this story is complete, I will put the sequel up in a few days.

Until the next installment of this sage, bye everyone.


End file.
